Devil X Hero
by Brandon Storm
Summary: "I am the Demon Reaper! I am the God Killer! I am the Horseman of the Apocalypse! And to you, you puny little rat that stole what is mine! To you I am Death!" For those looking for Devil X Human
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Out Sooner than I expected too. This will be the final story in the cross over series between Grim Tales and Rosario Vampire, that said I don't plan for it to be the final installment.

* * *

Two soldiers walked through the ruins of a destroyed city. Their superiors, a group of individuals with delusions of Grandeur and a twisted sense of humor and scientific curiosity known as Fairy Tail, had just finished with the young woman to whom they were now dragging through the streets to dispose of. Said woman was a young girl in her teens with blood red eyes, dark raven colored hair and bizarrely enough, one hand amputated and wrapped in cloth bandage. Usually this young woman would be more along the lines of the embodiment of the 'Wrath of Hell.' This was on account of the fact that she is normally infused with the mysterious and powerful substance known as 'Devil Essence' which transformed her into a nightmarish monster straight out of Hell. With out it her body was in a perpetually worn and crippled state stemming from the negative effects of a demonic power over dose and numerous pre-existing health conditions. That said the fact that the two soldiers were suppose to be taking their charge to the incinerator to be disposed of seemed to have no relevance on their topic of conversation.

"Hey John, she still looks pretty healthy to me!"

"James, are you seriously talking about doing a woman that was just pregnant a few days ago?"

"What she's going into the hole anyway, no one's gonna know about it!"

"Honestly, how horny are you!?"

While the two of them had a conversation like that, they spotted the form of a attractive red haired woman with pink eyes who looked like she was in her thirties walk up to them. She was wearing a military uniform, however it was not the uniform of their army. Rather this, something that combined Edo period clothing with body armor, was the uniform used exclusively by the Jiang-Shi army of their hated enemy the Nation called Grim-Skull.

"Oh Shit!"

One of the soldiers reached for a walkie talkie on his belt. His hand never touched the button. Instead both soldiers were instantly turned to ash by the woman who also caught Mimi and picked her up bridal style with super human speed before the girl could touch the ground.

"Everyone I found Mimi, she's in bad shape." The Red head said into a radio on her shoulder.

"Good work Blossom."

* * *

Outside of a certain city in a certain desert within the boundary of Grim-Skull, one of the five nations of the Underworld, the crown prince of this nation was having a argument, with of all people, himself.

"How could we let this happen!?" Grim Junior, said crowned prince in question, growled to someone that only he could see. Junior was a interesting individual.

Junior was around sixteen/seventeen years of age the bulk of his flesh, particularly his torso, legs and right side of his head, had all been stripped of flesh and left a chard mess. He wore a black colored rain coat, with black trousers with skull pattern shoes.

"Calm down. We aren't going to accomplish anything by acting rashly." Thanatos, a split in Junior's personality that was currently manifesting as a hallucination that was leaning against a wall, stated in a calming voice.

Thanatos wore a magician's style robe, a dark purplish color with a long scarf draped over his shoulders each with a singular sharp oval eye symbol, he also carried with him a long staff that resembled a human spine with a crystal skull as the head.

"How did they do this!?" Junior asked in a growl at the hallucination in question.

"If I were a guessing man, I'd say that using a sample of her flesh and bone as a basis they fabricated a cloned facsimile that they extracted her soul from her actual body and inserted it into the cloned body alongside her devil essence. Not even a Reaper, who have the ability to read souls, would have been able to tell the difference easily. That said, I don't know when it happened. I will require more information before I can offer speculation." Thanatos explained calm and logically.

"UGH We're wasting time standing here arguing like this! We need to go get her!" Junior growled again with a stomp of his foot.

"If we go in guns blazing we'll just get her killed faster, what we need is a plan!" Thanatos argued back while he leaned motionlessly against the wall.

"If I could be so bold as to interrupt your imaginary stick measuring contest." Junior turned his attention to a new hallucination that had appeared, this one a blonde haired girl with Green eyes that was about his age, her body was bare with two exceptions, the shadowy fabric like material that made up her dress that draped her legs, and a demonic looking green and black corset that squeezed her upper body. This one was known as Harror. "I believe that I have something that you all would like to see."

While Harror led the way the interaction between split personalities was observed by a trio of high-school students.

"Junior's still crazy isn't he?" A blue haired and extremely busty girl wearing a yellow sweater and plaid skirt known as Kurumu Kurono asked?

"Was there any doubt." Another girl with purple hair, a shoulder-less long sleeve white shirt wearing another plaid skirt with deep purple hair and purple and white stockings known as Mizore Shirayuki asked?

"I personally was hoping that this mess would be over with after he put himself back together again. But it just seems like he's more unstable than ever!" A young girl roughly eleven years of age dressed in a cute witches costume with a brown vest, yellow ribbon combination paired with a plaid skirt, a short cape and a pointy witches hat, known as Yukari Sendo stated.

"Aw well. If there's more than one of him then there might be enough to go around." Kurumu stated before she stood up from the ash covered ground and stretched. "Come on. Lets see if we can figure out what they're planning." As Kurumu approached the entrance of the city she was suddenly blocked by a number of blades that sprouted out of the ground in front of her.

"I don't think it likes you very much Kurumu." Mizore noted as she too got up, and started walking in the other direction.

"I noticed." Kurumu stated have moved into a defensive stance against the razor sharp gate.

"Come on Mrs. Grim wanted to talk to us about more training! I for one don't wanna keep her waiting!" Yukari shouted waving back at Kurumu as she walked with Mizore.

While the three of them went to meet up with the Matriarch of the Grim family Mandy Junior had led himself to a room with several coffins in it.

"What is this place Harror?" Junior asked looking at the hallucination suspiciously.

"We designed this entire city as a gift for Mimi, this is the reason why I'm the only one who can remember what this room is for." Harror explained while she walked over to a switch that was on the wall and flipped it down causing the lids to pop off of the coffins revealing the forms of a woman with long red hair and pink eyes, a woman with black hair and green eyes, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, a man with red hair and blue eyes, and a small pink dog. "Bringing back the family that was taken from her!"

The five individuals awoke with a groggy start. Shaking off their sleepiness the four humans took one look at their surroundings and became confused.

"A lot of things have happened while you were gone, so lets start with what you can remember and work from there."

* * *

One long and complicated story detailing a series of bizarre events over the course of six years later and here she was, the resurrected as a Jiang-Shi Blossom cradling the broken form of her daughter that was almost an adult now.

"My god what have they done to you!?" Blossom whispered as she examined her daughter's form.

Two sharp woosh sounds suddenly went over Blossom's head as she saw her sisters Buttercup and Bubbles, both wearing the uniform that Blossom was wearing, floating in the air above her.

"Oi that's really Mimi?" Bubbles, the blonde haired one, asked as she dropped down to the ground and examined Mimi's form.

"Damn it! When I get my hands on who ever did this to her!" Buttercup, the black haired one, growled loudly while she cracked her knuckles.

"Get in line all of you!" Junior growled over the radio.

Using their vastly superior eye sight the trio of women zoomed in on the top of a sky scraper off in the distance, where Junior had made his lookout's point by attaching himself to the top most tower spiral. Also joining him was a girl in her teenage years, dressed in Edo period garb like them, but with red hair and a monkey tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"This is our family we're talking about here you jack-ass!" Buttercup yelled into the air at Junior, who was able to hear her through the radio.

"I can hear you just fine, but thank's any way I've been meaning to clean out that ear drum." Suddenly a reaper portal opened up in front of the lot of them. "Now shouldn't you be going? I mean unless avenging Mimi is a bigger priority then getting her to safety that is?" Junior asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I can do without the sarcasm bone head!" Buttercup growled into her walkie talkie.

"He's right Buttercup, I'm getting my daughter out of here! Stay here and wreck the place with the bone head's armies if you want!" Blossom stated as she carried her daughter in through the portal.

Junior was taking the opportunity to confirm the presence of three separate armies that had united in the area against a common foe, that being the enemy that made this place their home.

"Hell-boy, I don't see your forces anywhere, where are you?" Junior asked while he held a radio to his mouth.

"In the city, we're just setting up the circle to bring the rest of em in now." A dry and sardonic voice replied over the radio.

"Chi what about you!?"

"Keep your pants on you bone head. You were the one who insisted that we stay out of the city until your lot get's Mimi out!" A chipper high pitch voice replied over the radio.

"Well she's out so get ready! Charles what's the four one one on our guys!?"

"Both of the Phantoms and Plasmius have agreed to help so long as they aren't in the same part of the city, the Reaper's have their Jiang-Shi units prepared to intrude, and the Hell Hounds are eager and hungry." A dutiful and attentive voice said in a tone that implied he was saluting Junior even though he couldn't see him.

"Alright everyone we've saved our people, now it's time to turn this god forsaken place into a parking lot!" Junior raised his arm into the as he saw the lights from several magic circles all going off at once.

In the north a group led by a green skinned man in Medival armor, Lord Charles Pain, three half human/ghost's, Dan Phantom, Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, along with several Hell hounds, the largest of which held the bizarre combination of a Great Dane, Doberman and Poodle heads, the rest looked like huskie mixed breeds, and several people dressed in the Rain coats like Junior each with a large sniper/scythe cross and each with squadron of soldiers in Edo Period clothing armed with halberd/shotgun type weapons.

"Men! Tonight we ride for the Grim Family!" Lord Pain shouted riding atop one of the Hell Hounds and pointing his mace to the sky.

"Ride all you want I'm flying!" Dan stated as he turned into his ghost form, pale blue skin, deep Crimson Eyes, white fiery hair, and white on black suit with with gloves and boots with a white D and black p symbol on his chest.

"Just remember the Deal Dan!" Suddenly Vlad too transformed. He donned a pair of gloves and boots with white soles were black with white straps holding them on, the front of his coat was black, but secured in place by white buttons. The outside of his cape was white, but the interior was red. His skin was a pale blue, his eyes a contrasting crimson with dark circles under them, a clear sign to his lack of sleep, but his features framed by a black neatly trimmed beard.

"Both of you remember it!" Danny, much like Dan, was wearing a black hazard suit with white Gloves and boots, and a black and white DP symbol on his chest, his outfit complimented by a white hoodie. Unlike Dan however his left arm turned into a massive cybernetic construct that looked about ten times it's original size.

"Well so long as everyone is getting dressed up for the occasion! we might as well" Suddenly all of the Rain Coat dressed people gripped the sides of their faces and seemed to pull, green briefly washed over their features and the faces of people was suddenly replaced by skulls revealing their nature as Reapers. "You Jiang-Shi transform too." At the reapers command the Edo dressed people transformed into a multitude of beasts, most of them over sized monsters like yeti and Cyclops and other things you'd classify as Giants. "Troops are all ready Boss Pain!"

"Excellent!" The Green skinned man smiled at that declaration. "CHARGE!" Before waving the troops into battle with his mace.

Else where in the eastern part of the city, a army was assembled that you'd classify as Demon Samurai. Leading them was a young woman who had predominantly black skin with the exception of her white face, like a geisha, with six horns sticking out of the side of her head and sharply bent upwards, she was dressed in pink colored armor, had long flowing red hair, green gear shaped irises, and was riding what can only be described as a black stretched out unicorn, known as a Monochromicorn. On one side of the young shadowling were a man dressed in a black and red Ukitaka and had a straw hat on with what closely resembled a large mechanical arm and armed with decent sized red colored katana blade, commonly known as Samurai Jack, the other was a blue colored demon with a head of blue flames and dressed in a long black trench coat, both of them were also riding more Monochromicorns as well, joined by several of the demon samurai that were also riding the Monochromicorns.

"Soldiers of Aku-city! Tonight we dine in hell!" Chi shouted hoisting the Ikari energy blade into the air.

"She's really enjoying this." The samurai named Jack stated to his demonic compatriot.

"I got my body back so I can't really complain." The blue flaming demon stated with a cheeky grin.

In the western part of the city a third army had been assembled, this one led by a bulky red skinned devils who once had horns sticking straight out of his forehead, but had long since ground them down into stubs. With finishing touches on a magic circle that had been carved into the ground. The circle glowed and a few moments later a gigantic towering person made entirely out of lava emerged from the circle and stood above almost all of the city. Inside of the base of operations of the Fairy Tail organization a silver haired woman was standing inside of a room on the highest most part of the building, observing the armies marching towards them.

"It would seem that the so called Prince of the Apocalypse has come knocking on our door." The woman turned to face four of her subordinates who were standing behind her. "Go and prepare a proper greeting for them would you?" The Silver haired woman stated with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Death of Snipers: Oh just a little something that I borrowed from Doctor Who.

Hollyballsax: Thank you for saying so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : So, how do you like the shorter chapters? Favorite and review and let me find out Okay? Think the big issue here is that it's too much at once, nice short compartmentalized chapters means that you don't get overwhelmed, and I can post them a heck of a lot faster keep in mind.

* * *

At the moment Junior's group, consisting of himself, his Jiang-Shi servant Deshiko, and a desiccated looking horse like creature with wings a horn and green colored flames coming out of his hooves that they were riding were making their way towards the center of the city. The horse was moving surprisingly fast, out running most sports cars if Junior were to guess, true he could travel faster with the use of his Reaper Step and Reaper Portals, but this horse's usefulness extended beyond speed. As if someone was thinking the same thing that he was a Reaper portal suddenly opened up in front of Junior out from which emerged a familiar looking reaper about Junior's age with his black hair slicked back and carrying a large scythe with a blade that looked like a bat wing and a shaft that looked like ugly knotted wood.

"Hello there 'Shinigami' it's nice to finally meet you face to face." Hokuto stated with a mock bow.

"Are you the Fairy Tale Reaper that was picking on my little sister the other day!?" Junior asked hotly at Hokuto.

"I am indeed." Hokuto stated a smile creeping onto his features.

"I can vouch for that." Deshiko stated raising her hand.

"I see." Junior got off the side of the beast and gave the reins to Deshiko. "Deshiko take Despair some where safe. I have business to take care of with this lunatic."

"Understood sir. Good luck." Deshiko stated before she rode off on the Horse like creature.

"What's with the horse any way? Aren't you suppose to be able to just think about where you want to go and be there just like that!?" Hokuto asked while he snapped his fingers.

"What can I say, the horse was a gift." Junior aimed the business end of his scythe at Hokuto. "Now are you going to stand there yaking? Or are we going to get this party started?"

Hokuto just smiled and pointed his own scythe back at Junior.

"Devour Kiryu!"

"Reap Rael!"

Suddenly two spires of insane dark aura rocketed into the air, transforming both individuals into their true forms. Hokuto took on the features of a skeleton, with his legs bent at odd animal like angles, a single spine like tail sparking bits of green lightning along with a set of bony wings, like a bat's but without the skin, his hands acquiring a set of claws at the end of each finger, finally his head had acquired a set of razor sharp jagged buck teeth, like a shark's.

Junior had acquired equally disturbing features. The flesh on most of his body, including most of his legs, most of his torso, and the entire left half of his head had all been stripped of flesh, what was left was dyed a dark black, his hair a ghostly bleach white, and the bones that were now showing through all over his body were glowing in a deep saturated green, Shadows had formed into pants around Junior's legs and a spine like tail with a scythe blade on the end was waving behind him, along with a set of wings that also resembled scythe blades bound together with flesh, the chest area however was bare, exposing the organs within and green colored rib bones.

"Interesting." Hokuto's fingers made a sick sound as he put his hand on his chin in contemplation while he looked at Junior. "That form is different than the one you showed before, and so is the name 'Rael' as oppose to 'Harror.' Is this the end result of your time in Hell? Or does it signify a increase in power? Yes 'el' is a word in the language of the soul that signifies your status as a cosmic level being that serves a God, but that name sounds incomplete, so did you leave part of yourself in Hell?"

" ** _Why don't you come over here right now and find out for yourself you sick bastard!_** "

With that the fighting commenced, electricity sparked in Hokuto's legs as he ran at Junior swinging his scythe with the intention of taking off his head, an attack that was easily blocked by Junior's arm.

"Ah! You blocked my attack." Junior landed a solid kick to Hokuto's rib cage that sent him flying back, though he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Once again, I find myself admiring the necromancy techniques of the Grim Reaper." Junior closed the distance between him and Hokuto with another Reaper step before he got ready to chop Hokuto in half. "However, your current body is full of openings!"

Suddenly Hokuto jammed his hand directly into Junior's rib cage and grabbed a hold of his heart. Even if Junior really didn't need his organs, eliminating them would cut down his level of power by a huge margin. However before Hokuto could crush it it seemed to shape shift out of his grasp, further more the small intestine reached up and grabbed hold of Hokuto's arm in a cobra-esque squeeze. When Hokuto took a second look at the demonic organ case he saw several eyes blinking at him.

" ** _Nice try!_** "

Suddenly the section of intestine tying up Hokuto's arm transformed into a arm and began swinging him around flinging him across the street when arm detached from Hokuto at the elbow.

"I see." Hokuto let out a dark laugh as he got back to his feet. "It was naive of me to think that you would leave such a obvious vulnerability open to attack! Instead you created a Nergal beast to defend it."

" ** _So long as we're yapping, with words instead of punches, do you mind telling me what is going on here? You had four tails while you were fighting my sister before but now I only see one!?_** " Junior asked, while he disposed of Hokuto's arm through a Reaper portal.

"My body is composed of the DNA's from several different kinds of S-Rank Monsters, but I can only access a few of their powers at a time."

" _That's right, the old man did say that Hokuto tried to 'over do it' back at the academy before he fought Minnie._ "

"Picking out which powers to use is always kind of a difficult process, vampire strength and werewolf speed are always a must, the Tengu ability to fly is almost always handy too, but electricity doesn't do any good against your sister just like Fire doesn't do any good against you." Hokuto explained while he did a impression of a set of scales with his hands.

" ** _Good to know._** "

Suddenly Junior opened another Hell portal and a torrent of water came out that managed to flood the entire street.

"Perhaps I said too much!" Hokuto used his scythe to create a foot hold in one of the buildings and jumped onto it, trying so desperately to avoid a obvious weakness of Vampires. Junior however was already a step ahead, turning his arm into a water cannon and firing a stream of water at Hokuto with such force that it carved through the building, forcing Hokuto to flee to the next building over. "It should be enough with this!"

Suddenly Hokuto's features changed again, his skull reverted back to normal but the palms of his hands suddenly had holes in them, additionally spines also grew along his arm. Suddenly Hokuto stopped running and turned around and leaped into the water, instead of it harming him, he seemed to gain control over it.

" ** _Oh shit!_** " Hokuto redirected the flow of water into a torrent aimed at Junior, striking with such force that he was sent flying down across the street.

" _He can change what kinds of powers he has so he can also change what kinds of weaknesses he has too!?_ " Junior deduced while he was sent skipping down the street.

"Let's mix it up a little eh Junior!?" Suddenly Hokuto grabbed hold of the water with his other hand and fired electricity through it electrocuting Junior who by now was up to his knees in water. In spite of a nasty combination attack Junior didn't seem affected, on the contrary he seemed to just be walking through the water completely unharmed, it was then that Hokuto figured it out. "I see, someone with a body like that is no stranger to pain! Rather, half ass attacks like this won't work!"

While Hokuto was planning his next move Junior was already making his, having shape shifted his scythe into a gun he fired a knife at Hokuto that opened a portal that promptly, almost instantly sucking up a chunk of the building that Hokuto was standing on, Hokuto escaping the same fate via a last minuet Reaper portal, before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"You made a gun that fires reaper blades that opens portals to the inside of a black hole! You made a Black Hole Gun!? What the Hell are you!?" Hokuto asked as he stared at Junior complete and utter disbelief.

So shocked was Hokuto that he didn't even notice Junior line this very same incredibly dangerous weapon up with his head.

" ** _Let me know when yah figure that out would yah!?_** "

Hokuto snapped to his senses just in time to knock the weapon of it's sights followed up by inhaling for a Ghostly Wail attack. Junior saw what Hokuto was doing and was able to counter the attack with his own Ghostly Wail attack. The combined power of the two immensely powerful attacks, shockingly enough, did very little. Instead Hokuto was provided with just enough of a opening to dislocate Junior's leg with a kick to his shin followed up by punching him in the face and sending him flying across the pavement again.

"Under normal circumstances the Ghostly wail is a powerful attack with high level statistics, but as a sound based attack it can neutralized by another attack at the same level of power, but in the precise opposite frequency. That attack is going to be useless against me!" Hokuto stated with a smile before he realized what Junior was doing, laying down flat on the ground with the blade of his scythe stabbed into the ground and aiming the gun that fired black holes directly at him.

"Son of A...!" Hokuto stated before Junior fired another blade at him.

Prepared this time Hokuto opened another Reaper portal and swallowed up the blade, spitting it out of another portal located directly above Junior, fortunately though Junior simply had the knife not open it's portal this time and reabsorbed it into his body.

"Unpredictable attacks from multiple directions really seem to be your specialty aren't they? I wonder if this is a side effect of your insanity or your increase in ability after your journey through Hell."

Suddenly the ground started to rumble, which is where Hokuto realized Junior had his scythe stabbed into. Suddenly a massive Nergal beast popped out of the ground and bit down on Hokuto with numerous Scythe Blades for teeth. Not letting up on the assault a tentacle wrapped around Hokuto's own scythe and sucked it into the belly of the beast. A few moments later a second Nergaling emerged, from this one Hokuto's own scythe Kiryu emerged in human form, taking on the appearance of a young man in his late teens with silver hair, bound to the roof of the Nergaling's mouth via several bolts going through his legs and arms. With his scythe in such a state Hokuto was also forced to return to human form, and immediately spat out blood.

"Hokuto you dumb-ass! I kept telling you to stop standing around talking and kill this guy already!" Kiryu barked angrily at Hokuto.

" _ **Silence! Both of you! You're gonna deliver a message to your boss for me.**_ " Junior growled, now in standing position, as two more of the Nergaling creatures emerged from the ground. " ** _You may have to write it down!_** "

As the two new creatures struck out at the pair all four of the heads were all lopped off, the culprit, a girl with silver hair that looked like she was roughly 10 years old with a seven foot long katana blade.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Man with a Plan: Glad to hear it, swing by Rosario Grim and Demon X Reaper sometime and get the whole story, or as much of it as I care to reveal at this time. MWAH HAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Again no reviews, for people who wanted to read this so badly I'm seeing a disturbing lack of reviews. No matter, on with the show!

* * *

The banging metal on metal sounds of armored knights and horses echoed through the destroyed city, this was on account of the fact that the stalwart brigade consisting of black stretched out horses and demonic samurai riding them, each of them waving the banner of Aku-City on spears. Leading them, was a shadow demon dressed in pink cloth armor, and standing in her way was a brawny member of the enemy forces, a general if his uniform was any indication, one with white hair.

"Hello there! Do you honestly expect me to believe that the leader of the forces of Aku-City is Aku's stupid, spoiled disappointment of brat! Chi was it? Or is that Aku in that hideous get up I see!?" The General asked aiming his gaze at Chi.

"At least my father, in all of his dated fashion choices, would never be caught dead in that hideous thing you morons call a uniform! OBSERVE!" Chi waved her spear over to the army, who were dressed in black on red samurai styled armor. "Stylish, protective, practical and intimidating! This is proper army uniform!" Chi scolded while she waved her spear over the group of Soldiers indignantly.

"HAHAHA! You think this is a damn fashion show!? Truly the incompetency of the heir of Aku-City must be too much to bare for the old man, no wonder he hasn't crawled out of that cesspool of a city for so long! He's had to hide away in shame all because of you!" The General suddenly turned around and walked back towards the base as he tried to avoid breaking down in indignant laughter. "Oh I suppose now you're gonna go on and make a big speech about how honor-ACK!" The general in question was interrupted by Chi throwing her spear through the man's chest, before she necromantically commanded the diamond spear and silk banner to wrap around his body.

"Ready your weapons!" At Chi's command the spears all shrank down and turned into rifles, the silk banner's rolling around the barrel's and the slides with a explosion type magic circle visible on them, the new hybrid magic and alien tech weapons developed by the scientists of the Grim castle. "Aim!" All the former spear wielders took aim at the general with their weapons. "FIRE!" All the soldiers fired their weapons at once at the general, a huge explosion tearing through the streets, shattering all the windows and leaving a crater and mangled spear behind in it's place.

"That's wasn't very honorable of you wasn't it? You're old fashion father is going to be so disappointed in you!" The general asked while he stood on top of a light pole.

"You kidnapped my beloved, ripped out her soul, and stuck it inside of a cheap second rate body you made by cutting off one of her hands! 'Honor' has nothing to do with this fight! This is all about revenge!" Chi shouted angrily pointing accusingly at the General. "And I shall personally present your headless corpse to her as a gift!"

"Good!" All of the generals clothing suddenly burst off of him in a flash of lightning, as he started to take on the features of a humanoid wolf. "I was worried at first when they said I would be taking on the army from Aku-City that your honor would hold you back! But now I get the pleasure of destroying you all while going all out!"

"Raikou." A small orange creature that resembled a cross between a bat and a hamster that flew in seemingly from no where, started. "A legendary S-Ranked monster of Japan that is said to take on the form of a wolf made of lightning!"

"All of you prepare your water type spells! You give me that!" Chi barked to her closest subordinate while she grabbed his spear.

Chi quickly changed the settings on the spear to lightning and threw it at the General with additional force supplied by a gunshot out of the back. While the bat named Kou was flying around the general inadvertently distracting him the spear and the charging Raikou general clashed and the spear took on the form of a gun and fired the absorbed lightning, the Raikou general, at a light pole crashing him into the ground. The General quickly got up, but found his tail pinned to the ground by the spear.

"FIRE!"

On Chi's command the soldiers, Ironically enough, all fired jet streams of water from their weapons which were now showing water type magic circles at the general, the intense combination of water and pressure doing severe damage to his body, producing large quantities of steam giving Chi an idea.

"You three, barrier type spells right now! I want this entire Street locked down! You give me that!"

Not one to ignore Chi's orders when she was in a bad mood the three soldiers switched to barrier type spells and fired them into the sky, down the street, at the buildings, at the street itself before finally right in front of them all the while the soldiers continued to pore in water that continued to pore out steam. At the same time Chi was fiddling with the gun the Fourth soldier handed over to her who then inserted it into the barrier block.

"Bam!"

The gun, set for fire type magic circle, spewed out a fire ball that caused the block of barriers and steam to explode. It's a uncommonly known fact that when you conduct electricity through water then it turns into it's basic elemental building blocks of hydrogen and oxygen, both ironically enough are high flammable. Hence it should be no surprise that when a fire ball is subsequently thrown into the mix that the entire thing explodes.

"Get ready!" Chi tossed the soldier back his spear before she got back on Captain Sparrow. "A foe of that level won't be taken down by a measly little implosion like that!" True to Chi's predictions the Raikou got back onto it's four feet again, the spear in his mouth as he changed to humanoid form.

"You and the Reaper really are close! That's the same trick he used on me a few years ago!" The Raiku took the spear out of his mouth as it turned into a gun in his hands. "Gotta admit though, this is a pretty sweat gun you guys made! I've gotta what we can do about getting these to my men after you're done with them!" The Raikou aimed the newly acquired weapon at directly Chi. "But for now I think I'll settle for a trial run!" When the Raikou said that the weapon in his hand suddenly switched to explosion type and blew up in his hand doing sizable damage.

"Do I look like the type who would throw a weapon at my enemy that said enemy could use? Oh wait I forgot I'm the 'Stupid, spoiled, disappointing brat' of Aku!" Chi growled sarcastically quoting the general complete with air quotes with her fingers.

The Raikou just smiled at that as his blown off arm regenerated, getting back down on all fours he leaped at Chi, just as the Raiku's claws were mere inches away from her head his head was pinned down to the ground by a modified Katana blade. If you looked closely you could make out circuit board patterns on the blade, and the handle closely resembled the gear shift from a motor cycle, the grip had been decorated with several Nickle sized electrical type magic circles stitched into the fabric.

"Sorry for interrupting Lady Chi." Standing on top of the blade with one foot was Chi's Samurai escort known as, 'Jack the Mad.' "But it really will be just a waste of time if Demongo and I just hang back and watch you kill this guy. I mean what will we tell Lady Aku if we just hung back and did nothing all day?"

"Jack!" Suddenly a second demon appeared, standing sideways on the wall of one of the buildings, his long black and red cape and head of blue flames billowing in the wind, Chi's second guard, 'Demongo the Essence Eater'. "You do remember that I only just got this body don't you?"

Yah? What's your point you over grown candle stick!?" Jack growled back to the demon in a mocking tone of voice.

"The point is that I am not at full strength you glorified sushi chef!" Demongo shouted back at the man in question.

"Exactly!" Jack bent over and pointed at the unwilling sheath for his blade with the blade's actual sheath, something that greatly annoyed the lightning wolf. "So eat him, get your strength back, and then lets go on a rampage together!" Jack stated as if this sort of conversation should be taken as normal.

"Excuse me!" Chi shrieked with an indignant shout causing her two body guards to turn their attention back to their charge. "But I was the one fighting him here! If you two want to go cut your teeth on something then go chew on them!" Chi shrieked pointing out the collection of Fairy Tale soldiers that was now arriving on scene.

The two escorts just smiled in response and ran after the group of unknown monsters, Jack bringing his sword with them.

"You shouldn't have sent your body guards away little girl!" The Raikou stated getting back to his feet as the hole in his mouth healed. "I don't need such things to deal with the likes of you cretin!" Chi barked back angrily at the Raikou. The Raikou in question just started to laugh his head off at her.

"I wasn't talking about your safety girl!"

At the Raikou's mockery Jack clashed with one of the soldiers whose hand had taken on the form of a serrated blade. As the clashed Jack began to feel the the familiar sensation of being pressured by his opponent, very familiar in fact.

"Nice I haven't felt this much pressure from someone's actions since Buttercup's sword training!" As Jack said that he noticed a concentrated ball of ecto form in the Soldier's mouth. Thinking fast Jack swiftly cut the ball of Ecto in half with his blade causing it to explode in the man's face, the blade being trapped in the teeth of the enemy which had become large and jagged like a shark's. "So you're a Halfa but not a ghost type because you would've just phased through my attack, on top of a Chemical X mutant, with the form of a Monstrel like the ones that were back at the academy? My, my, my you people have been researching quite a bit about mass producing high quality soldiers haven't you? However you've made one fatal flaw." Suddenly the magic circles on the blade's grip crackled to life with electricity, and just by applying a little bit more pressure Jack easily chopped the head off of. "Chemical X mutants have a built in weakness to magic based attacks, as do the undead towards ectoranium metals, and monsters towards holy and demonic weaponry. This is a high frequency blade with the capacity to cut through almost anything, made using ectoranium as a main material, both blessed and cursed by the resources of the Grim Family, and powered by electrical type magical circles." Jack seemed to give only one single wave of his blade, and yet his opponent was hacked to pieces. "Now come. The night is still young and my blade has only just started to feed!"

Swooping in on the scene Demongo pounced on the diced corpse and drew from it something that resembled a large serrated blade.

"Now your soul shall fight for me!"

With that done the two went after the enemy soldiers, the creatures taking on the form of weapons such as guns and blades that were crudely made into the shape of humans.

"I like their odds." Chi stated as she attempted to skewer the distracted Raikou with a spear. The Raikou dodged the attack easily, as Chi had anticipated who instead turned it into it's weapon form and aimed it business end to the ground. "Now that I have the breathing room I need it's time that I finished you off! First I will slow you down!" With this Chi fired a wind type magic circle at the ground causing a huge twister to appear on the street with her in the eye of the storm. The Raikou bouncing off of the wind as he tried and failed to attack Chi. "Next I will put you in a cage!" Suddenly Chi produced an earth type magic circle that spewed out large quantities of sand that got kicked up into the air, followed up by fire that melted the sand around the Raikou's body, trapping him inside of what could only be summarized as a giant light-bulb. Chi used the wind to gently lower the glass prison to the ground, with the Raiku banging on the glass.

"Do you think something like this will stop me!?" Just as the Raikou was about to break the glass...

"I wouldn't do that it I was you." Chi pointed out the numerous explosion type magic circles that lined he entire glass shell causing the Raikou to stop. "Good, now that you know you're trapped like a rat do you mind explaining to me what the hell you people were doing with my Mimi!?"

"Well I suppose I had better start by introd..."

"Don't say it!" By now Chi had pressed the business end of her gun against the glass of the cage. "There are a infinite number of things that are more valuable that could be fitted into my head in the same space that it would take to remember your name! Now Answer my question!"

"We are simply putting an end to this non-sense." The Raikou stated simply as if he was answering a obvious question.

"Speak plainly, What nonsense are you talking about!?" Chi asked rather quickly loosing her patience.

"Humanity of course. We are stronger, smarter, faster than..." The Raikou's ramble was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot narrowly missing his cage.

"The next one goes into your head! What does this have to do with my beloved!?"

"Ah I forgot you don't care much for important details. But considering how close you two are I'm really doubting that such a detail slipped even your empty mind!"

"What detail!?" The evermore impatient Chi shrieked at the Raikou.

"You already missed your window of opportunity to find out! You'll all be dead before it comes calling again!" Suddenly an enraged Chi pulled the trigger on her weapon shattering the glass and causing an explosion that made the Raikou disappear. "However, I will give my apologies where apologies are do in that I did underestimate you." Chi looked to the top of a building and saw that the Raikou had simply moved to the top of the building and was now looking down at her. "As of now I will hold nothing back!

Suddenly the Raiku reached down with his mouth and grabbed a hold of the bracelet that was on his wrist and ripped it off. Suddenly a dark pillar of aura reached into the sky from the Raikou's body. His bodily portions became extended as he stood up on his hind legs, more resembling a lightning werewolf rather than a lightning wolf. Spikes grew out of his body along the spine the legs and the arms that lightning started to arc off of, as the skin turned a translucent pale with lightning arcing inside of it like a light bulb. Finally a cloud cast started to form overhead and circled the Raikou, bolts of lightning coming down from the sky and contributing to the monstrous creature's already massive supply of power.

"Well, at least I know that there's a body underneath all of that!"

* * *

 **Review Section** : No Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** :

* * *

It feels like it has been a long time since they were here. When last they were here this collection of ruins was a thriving city, filled with the best and brightest of humanity. Now, it was empty, hollow, shattered the corpses picked clean, the buildings on the verge of collapse and even the craters overgrown and turned ponds of water by time and nature. Of course this one, as the largest of the former Demon Lord Kare's minions, was responsible for a large portion of that damaged reeked upon the lands. And it was this very Minion that Kare's bastard offspring known as Hell Boy was now using a gigantic summoning circle the length of a foot ball field to summon.

"Light it up."

As Hell boy said that the demon sorcerers under his command activated the magic circle causing it to glow a bright red as what resembled a massive humanoid Volcanic mountain slowly emerged out of the ground through the magical circle.

"I am at your service m'lord." The towering lava beast stated bowing to Hell Boy.

"My sister has already been saved by the Reaper's forces, there is some lingering sentimentality for this city but it has become a base of operations for the people who took her, so now I want it leveled. Am I understood?" The red skinned devil asked crossing his arms while he looked up at the smoldering beast.

"Of course sire. Shall I carry your forces through the city." The Lava Beast asked while he rest his hand palm up on the ground for Hell Boy and others to get on.

"All of you get on, it'll be faster this way!" Hell Boy barked to the other demons as they climbed onto the lava beast whom transferred them all to his shoulders as he stood up. "Storm the fortress and knock down the walls, turn the rubble into pebbles if you must but if a single one of the 'Fairies' make it out of here alive then it isn't the Reaper you answer to but me!" Hell Boy yelled while he charged his big mechanical fist forward.

"Nice speech." Hell Boy looked over to see a tall blond haired man standing on the other shoulder of the lava beast. "But it looses credibility when you try to make yourself sound more intimidating than the modern incarnation of Death. As someone who has fought against that reaper I can guarantee you that he is not a foe to be trifled with casually, unlike you."

"Says the one who claims to have fought the Reaper and lived!" Hell Boy drew a over sized revolver from his holster and aimed it at the blonde. "Now who the heck are you!?"

"Survived!?" The blonde simply chuckled darkly at Hell Boy. "Oh now you've completely misunderstand my situation here." The blonde stated, before he stuck out his tongue at the Devil, revealing a Jiang-Shi tag attached to the tongue. "But to answer your question. I am Kuyo formerly of the Public Safety Commission of the Yokai Academy."

"I thought you were suppose to be dead, Kuyo. No dead isn't the right word for it, dead, sealed away in a Devil arm, and reduced to wall art inside of the Grim Castle." Hell Boy stated with a smile while he kept his revolver trained on the head of Kuyo.

"Is that where that ended up? That's good to know. But only ninety percent of me got sealed away, a Reaper by the name of Django Dead was nice enough to scoop up the remaining ten percent of me and made new arrangements among the living for me." Kuyo stated indicating the rest of his body. "I really must thank Junior, that state I had gotten myself into really was uncontrollable, so instead I'll just go and get my Devil Arm back and set up a far better arrangement." Kuyo explained giving a audible crack of his neck as flames burned off his sleeves, five tails growing out of his rear with long ears like a fox's coming out of his head

"I hope you got that Dead Guy on speed dial. Cause you're gonna be needing his services real soon!" Hell Boy stated with a smile on his features.

Thus the fight began, Hell Boy started things off with a few shots of his pistol, the bullets composed primarily of glass vials filled with a variety of anti-monster materials mostly Silver shavings, salt, garlic juice but most importantly holy water. The intensive body heat being produced by Kuyo boiled the holy water and exploded the bullets before they could reach him, the other contents instantly incinerated. Kuyo leaped through the air at Hell Boy and pounced on him with both of his hands and throwing him off of the mountainous beast, both of them plummeted out of the sky and crashed into the ground with Hell Boy on bottom.

"Ow!" Hell Boy yelled out with Kuyo crouched down on top of him.

"Feeling the heat devil!?" Kuyo asked as the flames on his body intensified.

"I'm a devil dumb-ass!" Suddenly Hell Boy grabbed hold of Kuyo by his leg as if to hold him in place on top of him. "I like the heat! But how do you like the big guy!?" Hell Boy asked with a cheeky grin.

Kuyo didn't understand what he was saying until he saw the massive shadow of something appear overhead them. The next thing he knew he was being crushed under foot by a giant made of molten stone. The Moment of victory however was spontaneously cut short when the Giant's fire was drained from him. The Crumbling mass of stone was pushed off of from where he had stepped and landed with a loud crash that nearly crushed the demon army. The Culprit was none other than Kuyo, now empowered from having drained the giant's fire, his body heat giving off such huge intensity that he melted the tar that made up the road. From beneath the melted tar a huge metal hand came out and grabbed Kuyo by his leg pulling him under and slamming him face first into 5 year old sewer water.

"Miss me!?"

The intensive heat being produced by Kuyo turned the water into steam. The Steam proved disadvantageous to Kuyo, who now had no other choice but to look around blind while Hell Boy dealt him blow after blow. As Kuyo continued to boil the tar from the street above began to melt down, drips landing on Kuyo's shoulders. This gave him an idea and channeled as much heat upwards as possible, the end result being a giant hole blown into the street from below with the waiting Demon army being knocked back as the two fighters, at each other's throats, were shot out of the hole and landed with Hell Boy making sure that he was on top, kneeing Kuyo in his guts as the two of them crashed into the ground.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!"

Hell Boy began beating Kuyo's face in with his oversize mechanical fist, until that is Kuyo had enough and kicked the devil off of him. Kuyo attempted to get up to chase after him, but found himself stuck to the road by melted tar sticking to his fur and by extension sticking him to the road. The Demons wasted no time in beating on the defenseless Kuyo, one who looked like a giant man wearing a butcher's apron and a large pyramid hat ripped the fox out of the road and threw him through the air, followed up by a faceless demon in a suit stretching out his arm to snatch Kuyo out of the air, and slamming him into the ground, finally two small devil's wielding oversize pistols ran up to Kuyo and shot him point blank in his face sending him flying and smashing him into a building down the street.

"ENOUGH!"

Thoroughly enraged now Kuyo plunged both of his fists into the road and ripped up a large portion, all of it beginning to melt under the pressure of his body heat before he slammed it down again, sending a wave of melted tar at the demons burying them waist deep in black molten tar. Then a pain echoed through Kuyo's body as someone picked him up by one of his ears like a rabbit being pulled out of a hat.

"Let's see how you like it!"

On that note Hell Boy threw his rabbit eared victim through the air and ended with him face planting into a giant mass of living stone that had been rendered unconscious by Kuyo earlier on in the fight. An enraged Kuyo flared such an intensive fire that he didn't even notice the ground beneath him becoming softer, melting from the intensive heat, until it was far too late for him. Before Kuyo could realize it he was sucked inside the stone, the lava monster coming back to life with renewed vigor as he cracked the kinks built up in his body.

"Have you recovered from your ordeal?" The Devil asked as he sized up his towering servant.

"Yes M'Lord. The Fox's struggling is rejuvenating me quite nicely. If worst comes to it and he realizes that he has no what out but to drain me dry again, then he will be suffocated and crushed to death, but I will be able to be revived once the fox is removed." The giant explained pragmatically, to be expected from the most simple minded member of the demon army.

"Alright lets try this again! Everyone on the big guy we're moving out!" At Hell Boy's command a bright green light suddenly appeared within the lava giant's chest, which caused the giant to collapse onto one knee. "Oh what now!?" As if answering Hell Boy's question a large slab of stone crashed behind Hell Boy.

"I don't know how I let that mad woman talk me into this none sense." Hell Boy turned around to see a young man dressed in a sombrero and poncho sitting on top of a cylindrical slap of stone, from which Hell Boy could make out Kuyo's arm waving around trying to get out. "This fool is useless. He doesn't even realize just how powerful he is. Back before the trek down to Hell he could have defeated Junior in one hit, but now. God I don't even know if it's really Junior that crawled out of that hole." The young man, whom Hell Boy and his servants could sense to be a Reaper stated with disappointment in his tone.

"Are you by chance 'Django Dead?'" Hell Boy asked already having a sinking suspicion towards the young man.

"Nice to know that my reputation still precedes me." The Reaper named Django suddenly replied snapping his attention to Hell Boy in a much happier tone of voice. "As does you. 'Bastard Son of Kare.'"

"Some how, that insult sounds like a compliment." Hell Boy replied smirking at the young reaper. "Truth be told, I think the only reason why I think the woman tried to convince me that I was the man's son was to put a puppet onto the Tainted Soul's chair, and the only reason why I accepted was because I got a little sister out of the deal. But at the same stance: you guys took her and did whatever you please with her, so now I'm in a bad mood concerning that matter! And since I get the feeling that you were probably the Reaper that was behind that I think I will take my anger concerning the matter out on you!" Hell Boy explained while he pointed a mechanical finger at Kuyo.

Django just smiled in response, he made a shadow windmill type thing appear in his hands and dropped it into Kuyo's hand whom then firmly gripped it with his free arm.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

T-Biggz: Thank you for reading, firstly the story should be in the same place to find as the first two. Secondly Junior still doesn't remember everything, but the Nergal is trying to fill him in on the details.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : A important note, This story has been receiving a serious and dare I say overwhelming lack of attention, as such I will only begin working on the next chapter when I see some attention for this one. Now please enjoy.

* * *

Looking through the battle field Junior saw the appearance of a hundred foot high lightning werewolf and the appearance of a equally large fire fox take the place of Hell Boy's lava beast. And yet the subject of greatest concern to him was this little girl standing before him, barely even ten years old, and yet she wielded a katanna blade over twice her height in length and used it to chop the heads off of two of his Nergal beasts. She had skin like white porcelain and dark black hair but the subject of real importance here was her eyes, both blood red and with slits for pupil's like a vampire's.

"I believe we haven't been introduced yet, I am Akua Shuzen of the Shuzen noble vampire family." The young girl stated, bowing politely to Junior.

"I don't care. Isn't it a little bit pass your bed time girl?" Junior asked, Nergaling flesh retreating back into his body so that he could speak in a language the girl could actually understand.

"Excuse me?" Akua responded stunned.

"You're a brat, and I have little patience for children that aren't members of my family. Now out of my way!" Junior growled in a low tone, making it clear that he was in no mood for games.

"I AM A ADULT!" The young girl named Akua shouted with the vein in her forehead about to pop. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I DON'T HAVE WATER MELONS STRAPPED TO MY CHEST LIKE MOKA!"

"Right, I'll be leaving now." Junior explained dully as he continued to walk on.

"Ugh! Be grateful that I have better things to do than deal with your stupid messed up face!" Akua formed a magic circle beneath the feet of herself, Kiryu and Hokuto.

Junior let out a loud high pitch whistle which summoned the Pegasus like creature that he was riding earlier, with Deshiko still on it's back.

"How did the fight go?" Deshiko asked while she moved back to allow Junior to take the reigns of the horse.

"Make note to inform my sister that the Reaper that attacked her earlier won't be bothering her until he gets his body repaired or replaced. And ask the vampire if she's ever heard of brat named Akua Shuzen." Junior stated while he got onto the horse's back.

"Noted." Deshiko stated while she scribbled down information into a note book. "Is there anything else?"

"How's the fights doing?" Junior asked as he and his assistant rode the trotting horse along the deserted road.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but some of the enemy combatants have grown to gargantuan beasts." Deshiko explained gesturing to the giant fox that was rampaging fox a few streets down.

"All flash and no substance, I didn't ally myself with those people because they could be taken down by a pack of overgrown push overs like them." Junior stated while his arm inflated and started to take form.

"So that's a no on the helping them then?" Deshiko asked pencil and note book in hand.

"If they ask for help then give it, if they don't then don't. Now where are the enemy leaders?" Junior explained while he petted his ravens that grew from his flesh on their heads.

"A large foreign structure has been put into the city, it's heavily fortified and well guarded." Deshiko explained while she reviewed her notes.

"I bet they won't give two shits about my little friends here." Junior threw the birds into the air and thew spread out into the city. "They'll be able give us detailed information about the city and it's workings."

"Which reminds me." Deshiko held out a Hell Phone for Junior. "Your sister called. She says it's something important."

Junior took the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the city a Reaper portal appeared, one person came out of, Mizore wearing the uniform of the Jiang-Shi of the Grim Skull, though she hadn't joined their ranks, with a arm covered in a icy grieve and a prominent spike coming out of it, finding a target in the form of a oblivious enemy soldier Mizore killed him by launching the spike into the back of his neck.

"All clear!"

At Mizore's shout the rest of the party in the form of Minnie, Kurumu, Yukari, and Minnie all walked out of the portal, last of whom also had a Hell Phone.

"Mother hath finished with our associates, mine self included, and hath sent them into the field of battle to aid in thine campaign brother. We shall keep thou informed of our progress." Minnie stated putting the phone away.

"Is he alright? He hasn't been acting like his old self lately." Kurumu stated, claws drawn and ready to rip the throats out of whatever manner of creature would be attacking them next.

"You mean that he doesn't remember or let you sexually harass him since he got back from Hell?" Yukari asked, Skull tipped wand out and ready for action.

"Mine brother tis nay even sure his 'old self' still exists. His situation hath grown to be quite complicated this past year." Minnie explained scratching her Chin in contemplation.

"Great, after all the trouble we went through to bring Junior back and he can't even remember any of the important stuff!" Kurumu complained in a whiny voice.

"Just because Junior no longer has his memories doesn't mean that they don't exist in some capacity." Mizore explained catching the suspicions of the rest of the group. "Junior still isn't exactly in one piece you know? The state of his current body which looks like entire chunks of it are missing is proof of that." Mizore explained, while what resembled a tendril of shadow sneaked past the group.

"So what he left behind the parts that contained all the memories of us on purpose?" Kurumu asked while she looked on in shock at Mizore.

"Well not all of us. Number Six the Heretic fragment can remember me." Yukari explained sounding just a bit too proud of herself.

"Yah cause you tutored him! That puts you in the same category as nanny what's her face." Kurumu boasted, before she felt a dark killing intent sent up the back of her spine.

"Ms. Helga Pataki Kurumu. She is a dearly beloved mentor of mine whom I will nay hath thou speaking of in that disrespectful manner again am I making mine self clear?" Minnie threatened in a dark tone of voice.

"Yes Mam!" Kurumu squeaked in a quiet tone of voice.

"Excellent. Now that we hath that matter resolved mayhaps we should deal with the issue of our not so welcoming hosts now?" Minnie stated, suddenly much cheerier as she pointed out a newly arrived group of Fairy Tale soldiers.

"Well, shall we settle this the usual way?" Mizore asked directing her attention to her comrades with a knowing smirk.

"""Ready...""" Mizore alongside Kurumu and Yukari held out one fist each. """Set, go!""" All three girls immediately recalled their hands and shot them out again, Mizore with a fist, Kurumu with a peace sign and Yukari with her palm out flat up.

"This is getting us no where, We can't do a proper game of rock paper scissors if we choose the same thing all the time." Mizore explained in dissatisfaction, much to the confusion of the enemy soldiers.

""Agreed!"" Yukari and Kurumu replied energetically. Thus the three girls had a second round of Rock Paper scissors, this time Mizore had scissors, Kurumu had paper and Yukari had Rock.

"Oh for the love of!" Minnie picked Kurumu up by the scruff of her neck and threw her at the soldiers, landing breasts first into one of their faces.

"Let Minnie decide. That seems to be much faster." Kurumu took one look at the soldiers, observed that they were mostly male, and gave a sinister smile. "Alright! Let's have some fun!"

* * *

" _So Why did you call us here?_ " Kurumu recalled asking, as a recent memory went through her mind.

" _The Shadowling has informed me of you three's actions during the recent crisis with the mirror, and believe me we will be getting to the subject of your disgraceful behavior later, particularly how you managed to manifest powers that individuals of your low standing should not have accomplished._ " Mandy explained, pacing in front of the three girls impatiently. " _I discussed the matter with my head of R &D and he believes that the time you three spent in Hell has triggered a mutation into higher ranked creatures. Specifically of the S-Ranking._"

" _We went from B-Ranks to S-Ranks? That doesn't make any sense._ " Mizore commented, finding it strange that they seemed to have skipped the A rank altogether.

" _You three possess high level states for B-Ranks of your age, and you're aiming for a level of ability enough to beat a S-Rank opponent. Combined that with the demonic power you absorbed while in Hell and the absorption of power from Junior and the Academy. That said B-Rank is still your default, and at this point in time trying to be S-Ranks all the time is highly unlikely. That said training to bring out that level of power is what you should be doing right now._ " Mandy explained while she paced back and forth.

" _And what method of training do you have in mind?_ " Yukari asked while she sat on a chair that was too big for her swinging her legs.

" _Kurumu._ " Mandy stated blandly turning her brain melting gaze on Kurumu. " _You're becoming what is known as a leanshe, a powerful sex demon with the ability to fill people's heads with the knowledge of all sorts of dark arts. Not just magic, science, art, combat..._ "

" _Am I going to be locked in a dark room with a ton of sex toys strapped into me again?_ " Kurumu asked displeasure mixed with impatience in her voice.

" _Oh no I have a much crueler fate in mind for you. One that requires that you actually use your brain to learn things. After all you can't very well be expected to teach the Dark arts if you don't know them. For that reason..._ " Suddenly a large shadowy creature flew into the scene that took the form of a red haired woman dressed in nothing but a long shadowy gown from her hips down. " _I've arranged for a tutor to fill you in on the ways of the Leanshe. This is Nevan, otherwise known as 'The Lightning Witch.'_ " Mandy explained pointing to the woman whom Kurumu could only describe as a dark sorceress.

" _Nice to meet you, my little toy!_ " Nevan stated as a big smile stretched across her face, which made Kurumu scared.

* * *

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" Kurumu grew out her wings and tail and took to the air, she cast a illusion that placed all the male members of the enemy group under her control, then a shadowy dress formed from her hips, and information filled the heads of the enemy soldiers while Kurumu illusions began caressing the bodies of the enemy soldiers. After a few minuets the controlled enemy soldiers turned against each other and slaughtered one another. "That takes care of that!" With all the commotion the group saw that they had attracted the attention of another group of enemy soldiers who were coming straight at them from down the street. "Looks like we got more party guests! Who wants these ones!?"

Minnie looked at Mizore and Yukari, who had resorted to another game of rock paper scissors and was now, mysteriously enough, tying every time. Having had enough of these antics Minnie kicked Yukari into the path of the enemy soldiers and landed on her feet.

"Alright, guess it's my turn now." Yukari stated as the eyes on her wand began to glow.

* * *

" _So what will I be doing then?_ " Yukari recalled asking just as Nevan's introductions were done.

" _It would seem that you acquired some of the knowledge of the Umbran arts. A particular branch of dark magic that involves summoning demons to do your bidding._ " Mandy explained, taking out a tome that suspiciously looked like it was carved from dried flesh of some sort.

" _Summoning magic? I can do that already with Cerberous can't I?_ " Yukari asked looking rather confused.

" _What you do is summon Cerberous and his physical body, that is a time and power consuming process that cannot be done repeatedly. What the Umbran arts do is summon the Demon's consciousness, their soul and their vast demonic power with your soul, and the souls of those you kill, being the price to pay._ " Mandy explained tossing the book on the ground.

" _I don't like the sound of that._ " Yukari stated sounding scared.

" _Nevan can walk you through the process. That book contains a list of various high level 'Demon Chiefs' that you can make pacts with and in the process gain control over their 'Familiar Demons.' You will of course note the latest addition to the list of Demon Chiefs._ " Mandy stated, watching with a smile as Yukari flipped to the last page of the book.

Yukari became surprised when she saw the symbol of the new Demon Tribe was a sinister looking Jack O Lantern face with a big slash starting at the top right of the forehead and ending at the bottom left of the jaw.

" _Is this who I think it is?_ " A trembling Yukari asked while she stared at the book.

" _What do you think?_ " Mandy asked, a predatory smirk on her features.

" _Even I've heard of all the noise that one's been making, and I've been out of the game for a little while._ " Nevan commented with a smirk.

* * *

"Alright, guess it's my turn now!" With a wave of Yukari's wand her hair suddenly grew and took on a life of it's own as she suddenly formed a summoning circle above her. "PDEE BURMA!" Suddenly Yukari's tendrils of animated hair flew upwards through the portal and formed the torso of a giant one eyed skeleton dressed in raggedy clothing and gripping a large magicians staff. Wordlessly speaking a enchantment the skeleton swung his staff at the group of enemy soldiers and they all got torn to shreds by the magical attack, before the massive demonic skeleton returned to the form of limp lifeless hair.

"After a spectacle like that they will be coming in droves, Mizore our escape route if you'd please." Minnie asked prompting Mizore smile and nod.

Discarding her coat Mizore summoned a storm of snow to surround her.

"Let's get to work!"

* * *

" _So what about me?_ " Mizore asked while she pointed to the red haired half naked woman known as Nevan.

" _Will I be learning any all powerful dark magic as well?_ "

" _No, but I did consult with her for a bit about you, and we agreed that these should do nicely._ " Mandy explained handing Mizore several vials of foggy looking liquid in a leather pouch.

" _What is it?_ " Mizore asked looking at the mysterious vials and studying them very closely.

" _Powdered Yeti hair, nails and blood mixed in with a touch of water for the ease of consumption._ " Mandy explained casually, prompting Mizore to hold the contents of the vials very far away from her.

" _And what am I suppose to do with this!?_ " Mizore asked looking both confused and disgusted.

" _Drink it. Your S-ranked equivalent is known as a Wendigo, a cursed creature from the depths of Hell that is born when a person who has committed the ultimate betrayal, the consumption of another of their kind, dies and goes to hell. You are a unique case, as although you carry the power of ice, you are no cannibal, but since you possess the specs of a Wendigo already one final controlled push over the edge should allow you to manifest that power without the curse._ " Mandy explained, eyeing the contents of the containers that Mizore was treating like radioactive waste.

" _Look out stomach, you're not gonna like this._ " Mizore warned as she popped the lid off of one of the vials.

* * *

"Let's get to work!"

Suddenly Mizore's clothing was blow off of her by the intense winds, replaced by snow white fur that seemed to formed by the clinging snow and blowing winds themselves, a set of antlers formed on the top of her head made out of ice. With a deep throat gurgling roar a massive cross between a blizzard and tornado formed around them, base ball sized projectiles blowing in the wind and smashing the bodies of those who tried to enter, while Mizore and those who were close to her were safe inside of the eye of the storm.

"Come, we hath work to do." Minnie stated as she started to walk through the city with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes** : Okay no new reviews, but at least I know that there are people reading this story and are interested in seeing how it plays out. R&R.

* * *

Minnie's strike team was moving through the city, while Junior and the allied armies sowed as much chaos and destruction as possible. They had isolated themselves for a short period of time with Mizore's ice storm cutting off any and all potential reinforcements for them, that said though they still had the issue of those that were inside already to deal with, and the fact that Mizore only had a short amount of time before she needed to return to regular form didn't help matters any. But by then however, the group had already infiltrated the based, and Kurumu was using illusion power to hide them from the searching enemy soldiers, at the moment they were camped out of a abandoned apartment building.

"What are we looking for again?" Kurumu asked while she peered out of a screen for a window.

"Mother believes that there tis something dangerous brewing in this city, she would like it found and if possible destroyed." Minnie stated, while she and Yukari examined a number of bricks of C4 that was being attached to detonators.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. But did she tell you what it is that we are looking for?" Mizore asked while she examined the contents of a cupboard.

"If I am not mistaken then her exact words were: 'Imagine the most hideous, grotesque, foul smelling thing you can, imagine it to be the size of a lake, and hope that it's still asleep when you find it.'" Minnie stated, looking at the ceiling as if she was pondering something.

"Fantastic. It'd be great if we had a certain S-Class badass here with us. Where is Moka anyway?" Kurumu asked sounding very annoyed with the situation.

"Mother claims that whatever tis tis nay wise to put it in the same room as Moka. I will launch a more scathing inquiry once this matter is resolved." Minnie stated, while she moved the explosive charges into a duffle bag.

"Come, we hath matters to attend to." With that the four girls walked out of the apartment to the street below.

* * *

In the mean time, while they were preparing for battle a couple of streets away a Devil was doing battle against a Gigantic beast.

"That the best yah got!?" Hell-Boy, the Devil in question, wheezed from several bruises dealt to him all over his body from his opponent. The cause of those Bruises was a gigantic six story tall fire spewing Fox monster that was currently doing everything in his power to smack Hell Boy around left and right. Granted the flames weren't doing anything against the mostly fire proof Devil per say, but those impacts were another story, so he had to deal with this guy quickly. "The grenades! Now!" Hell Boy yelled out at his subordinated, who with great care removed several glass baubles filled with a liquid that was cold to the touch.

"Careful, if you come into contact with any of these master, not even you would be able to survive the end result." The short little devil explained handing the sack full of the glass baubles over to Hell Boy. "I know, I know. Hey big guy! Can yah give me a lift!?"

At Hell Boy's command the wounded Lava beast picked him up and threw him into the air, right over Kuyo. Hell Boy dropped the bag of glass baubles directly into the body of Kuyo a fire hole on his shoulder, the liquids inside ignited with a large burst spewing bright like out of several of the holes in Kuyo's body that caused him immense pain. "'Holy Bombs.'" Hell Boy landed on the other side of Kuyo with a loud crash, but again was mostly unharmed.

"Another of the little toys Mandy and her pack came up with. Hydrogen extracted from holy water and condensed that into a liquid so that once ignited, no creature of a un-holy nature will be able to stand up to them. And I bet that includes you."

From the cloud of the explosion, Kuyo stood in his humanoid form severely wounded, burned in several places in spite of it being impossible for someone who specialized in fire type attacks like him.

"No... Impossible. Why are all of you underworld people so god damn powerful!?" As Kuyo tried to stand up, he was suddenly scooped up by a Reaper portal and Dragged off to somewhere else.

"I told them that bringing him in on this was useless, but do they listen? No!" Django ranted from one of the abandoned buildings lining the street with a dissatisfied sigh, before that is he turned his attention to Hell Boy. "So, are you going to fight me now too?"

"I'd like nothing more right now then smash your ugly face in. However, I'm at my limit right now, and I need a bit of time to recover, and as soon as I do I'm going to go over to you guy's headquarters and smash all of your skulls in, so it don't matter to me one bit anyway." The tired Hell Boy stated with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"That's what I feared, they'll probably want me to go and fix the idiot again, but I might get out of it for a little while if I go and support the spark plug instead." Django stated while he spotted the battle between Chi and the Raikou a few streets down.

* * *

Chi had opted to ditch the use of weaponry for the fighting, whether it was her sword or one of her spears it just made her a big lightning rod. Instead she was making expert use of her shape shifting abilities to inflate and stretch her proportions as well as creating multiple limbs all to hit the lightning beast with that much more powerful attacks. However while maintaining her barrage of attacks Chi was faced with two problems. The first was that a natural force field like barrier was created around her foe, and second was that much like Minnie and Junior tend to do the electricity was over clocking his muscles allowing him to move that much faster. What Chi needed was a way of holding him still long enough to trap and subdue him.

"What is the best way to trap a lightning beast? Hmm." Chi began playing with a lock of her hair while she watched the Raikou dance around her attacks, suddenly features brightened as she had an idea. "Demongo!" At Chi's command the flaming headed Demon in question appeared in a bowing kneel in front of Chi.

"You beckoned milady?" Demongo asked in a polite tone of voice.

"I need her taken to the Ash Land's, she'll do the rest once she gets there and afterwards I want you to bring her back to me." Chi stated holding out the newly formed Cat Chi out to Demongo.

"At once Milady." Demongo replied in a respectful tone of voice. At once Demongo along with the cat Chi disappeared through a transport type magic circle for the Ash lands.

"Great. Now all I need to do is stall him for long enough to get everything prepared." Chi stated, acknowledging that saying what she had to do would be a lot easier then actually doing it.

"Hola! Mind if I join in?" As Chi was thinking that both she and the Raikou looked into the air and saw the ever annoying Reaper dressed up like a mariarchi band member waving his hand at them.

"Django Dead. Ever a pleasure." Chi stated in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I had some free time so I thought I would go and see what everyone is doing. I say that but if I did that then everyone would just yell at me about not doing anything, so I thought I would see if anyone needed my help." Django stated, while he sized up the injuries done to the Raikou. "Not serious, so it looks like I have to move on right now."

On that note Django left the same way he came, through a Reaper Portal. He was a bone head true but he was a bone head who bought her thirty seconds, so four in a half more minuets and she would be able to beat this guy. That said The Raikou also took advantage of the distraction to weave through her defenses with lightning speed and land a solid blow on her. However his attack was blocked by a Katanna blade, wielded in the grip of a mechanical arm.

"I hope I'm not interrupting Milady." The Samurai known as Mad Jack asked, something of a satisfied smirk on his face even though he knew Chi couldn't see it.

"Normally I'd be angry about you getting in my way, but I know I'm outmatched. You can have all the fun you want for four minuets but after that I need him back." Chi stated with a annoyed look on her face.

At that Jack's smirk blew into a full blown grin, and with a swing of his sword pushed the Raikou back several feet. Jack followed up by bull rushing the Raikou with a slash to the back of both of his legs. Unfortunately as the force field was still in place all he really succeeded in doing was electrocuting himself, not that he seemed really bothered by it. However the Raikou did seem to take offense to the attack and so swung his arm down on Jack as if to smack him out of his way. Jack simply stuck his sword out as if he was planning to take the opportunity to chop the hand off of the arm and disappeared when it hit him.

"I'm up here!"

The Raikou looked up at his arm and saw that Jack had manage to lodge his sword in his hand and was now using that as the point to hang off of the giant hand. Utilizing the super human leg strength that his counterpart was always known for Jack ran up the arm with the sword still in the flesh and began carving through the Raikou's arm, running down the raised limb until he reached the shoulder at which point in time he ripped the blade out, coated with a large portion of lightning. Jack spun around in midair and used the lightning enhanced blade and slashed down on the Raikou cutting through his body in the process and knocking him over into a set of buildings.

"That should have an impact I think." Jack stated as he wiped the buildup of blood off of his blade on his sleeve before he re-sheathed the weapon.

True the shadow Ganger Samurai could keep going after him for a bit more, but Chi said four minuets, and his four minuets were up, besides he was just a bit curious as to what she had planned. The Raikou pulled himself out of the building with his one good arm and looked down at Jack and Chi with rage in it's eyes. Fortunately Chi spotted a familiar transport type magic circle from which appeared her servant Demongo carrying the cat Chi.

"Perfect timing Demongo." Chi reabsorbed her feline counterpart and smiled a sinister smile, knowing that her plan neared completion.

First Chi converted herself into a mass of tentacles that swarmed around the Raikou and allowed Chi to trap him in a ball of shadows. Next forming a teleportation type magic circle she then forced the Raikou through to the Ash Lands where a giant mass of crystal light bulb awaited her. Through the teleportation type circle the Raikou was tossed into the crystal ball, and it was only after being so rudely shoved in there that the Raikou realized that the ball was covered in another Teleportation type magic circle, which then teleported off to the deepest part of Marianna trench. As if all of that wasn't bad enough for him the crystal ball began to crack under the pressure, and suddenly overwhelmed the Raikou with intensive water pressure, shorting him out and crushing his body at the same time. A brief jolt of electricity over the ocean over looked by Megaville beach was all the indication that anything had happened at all.

"Welp That's the end of that, what do we do now?" Jack asked standing on a building tall enough to see the brief light show out in the ocean.

"We take some time to lick our wounds, then we move on with the campaign." Chi stated, spotting a smirk from Jack.

* * *

 **Review Section** :


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Again no new reviews, shame, but on with the show.

* * *

The third of the three Underworld Alliance armies under the control of one Lord Charles Pain marched through the ruined streets the City of Megaville, being supported a trio of Halfas. "I'm loving this!" One Dan Phantom stated, as he blasted a group of monsters with mismatched body parts with a large ecto ray attack.

"Phantom do you know what these things are!?" Vlad Plasmius asked while he and a army of his clones possessed the bodies of several of the creatures and used them to attack the other monsters.

"Chimeria maybe? But something seems to be off about them." Danny stated, having transformed his mechanical arm into a large great sword that he was now using to slash at the enemy creatures.

"Off how!? I mean look at them!" Plasmius exclaimed pointing with both hands down at the creatures that they were fighting.

If they were to try and name one characteristic that they all had in common it would be that they all had absolutely nothing in common. There was creatures that stood on 1 limb, two, three, four and more! Some of them had eyes ranging from covering the entire body to none at all! Many one set, two sets, threes sets of wings or none at all! And the differences didn't even stop there. There was no other way of describing them other than a army of monsters with nothing in common.

"I can't quite place it, something about them sets off my ghost sense, but it's so weak that I've only barely noticed it. And yet they're strong enough to stand up to our attacks." Danny stated, pointing over to Dan who was blasting a stream of ecto down upon the heads of their opponents, however they were also quickly getting back up again.

"Any idea of what these things are Phantom?" Plasmius asked while he held off a group of the enemy creatures with the ones that he had already possessed.

"I have an idea, but I'll need a few minuets to confirm, and if I can confirm it then I have something that I can use to beat them." Danny stated while he skewered a spider like creature and slung both it and the blade over his shoulder like a bag on a stick. "For that I will need you two to cover me for a bit while I go and investigate this matter." Not waiting for a reply from his two makeshift comrades Danny took off back to one of the Reaper Units. "Excuse me but what can you tell me about..."

"They're all Ghouls." The reaper replied cutting off Danny in a instant.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, while he blasted the Ghoul he had brought with him to examine off of his sword, now that he no longer had a use for it.

"There's thousands of these things roaming the Ash Lands surrounding the Castle and our chief job to eliminate as many of them as possible but they just keep coming back! So yes, I know what a ghoul looks like." The Reaper explained seriously while he used his scythe to hack off the arms, legs and heads of a ghoul that had attacked him. "Now do you mind? I'm kind of busy here."

"Sorry to disturb you." With that Danny put his sword back into his shoulder socket and pushed a button on it. The button made a elevator tube appear from a ghost portal that he then entered and disappeared through. Using the Elevator Danny arrived inside of a laboratory complex where he brought up a Holographic desplay. "Tucker, I'm uploading a DNA sample I took from an enemy combatant, analyze it and get back to me once you have the results." Danny stated as he moved a file marked with a DNA Helix from his arm into the computer.

"It shall be done sir. Is there anything else that you want me to do?" The AI's disembodied voice asked.

"Have the prototype Separator prepped in five minuets." Danny stated closing the hologram.

"Sir the preparation procedure takes seven minuets." The Tucker AI replied back in a casual tone of voice.

"Then skip the spinning rims we're on the clock!" Danny barked impatiently.

Thus approximately five minuets later Danny returned through the elevator, wielding with one hand a oversized bazooka type weapon that looked like it was attached directly to his mechanical arm. Danny took the position of the cannoneer in the no man's land between his allies and his enemies and began to charge his weapon.

"Vlad! Dan! And all other relevant ecto related parties!" Both Vlad and Dan looked down at Danny whose weapon now had a green glow coming out of the barrel. "Fair warning!" Was all the warning that Danny's allies had before he fired a gigantic wide spread energy wave that seemed to force the ecto out of the bodies of the Ghouls as they passed through it.

The Reapers and their Jiang-shi got out of the way easily on account of the Reaper portals, while Dan was already air born and thus out of range of the attack anyway, while the Vlad's abandoned their hosts and fled underground. Once all of the Ghouls had the ecto forced out of them their empty lifeless husks fell to the ground while what remained of their souls floated into the air. Not one to let up a assault when the going gets good Danny then sucked up all of the formless souls into the Fenton thermos in his arm. "OI!" Dan landed on the ground with a crash and picked Danny up by his collar.

"What's the big idea!?"

"Firstly, remove your hand!" Danny ordered as he activated some sort of Taser function on his arm that he used to forcibly remove Dan's hand from around his throat. "Secondly, we needed to get rid of those things. If you're upset about losing the practice dummies then you should go over there." Danny growled pointing over to another group of ghouls that was approaching them from down the street.

"Just don't ruin them this time!" Was all that Dan said before he inhaled and fired a Ghostly Wail attack at the enemy forces, pushing them all to the far end of the road, and followed up by forming a huge ball of ecto and hurled it over to the ghouls blowing them to pieces in the process.

"You're one to talk. Ghouls are created when Reapers don't reap people when their time has come right?" Danny asked looking at Lord Pain.

"I believe so. So if you're wondering what reaper is in charge of this place then I believe it consists of scavengers and exiles, forced by stronger Reapers to pick off the left overs in this god forsaken place." Lord Pain stated indicating the entire city with both of his hands.

"Could that be why the 'Fairies' set up their base of operations in this city?" Danny asked looking down the street at the mass of mutilated ghoul body parts.

"This doesn't look like the work of a scavenger, this looks like the work of a madman." Lord Pain stated, looking around the ruined city.

"Agreed. We need to find out who's doing this, and put a end to it." Danny stated before he flew into the air, surveying the ruined battle field a spotting a unfamiliar looking Tower untouched by time nor the elements. "Over there, that building wasn't here before, and it looks new. That's where they've made their base!"

Every one followed the direction that Danny was pointing to, and observed several large buildings in the way.

"Fortunately, we have Reapers. Everyone get ready to..."

"SCREW THAT!" Interrupting Lord Pain's commands Dan wound up another huge ecto attack between his hands and fired it directly at the buildings carving a path of destruction out of the city straight to Fairy Tale's front door.

"That'll work too." A stunned Pain responded bluntly.

* * *

While Dan redecorated the landscape Junior was sitting on top of a sky scraper and observed the smoke from the path of destruction Dan carved through the city.

"Glad to see someone's following my orders." Junior stated with a tad bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You want the city destroyed?" Deshiko, Junior's young aid, asked looking confused.

"The city was already destroyed, we're just clearing out the rubble and forcing the rats to scurry out of their holes." Junior stated as he got up off of the side of the building.

"Perhaps we should move on with the campaign then? By the looks of things everyone else is too." Deshiko stated, pointing out their own army, as well as Chi's and Hell Boys armies all of whom were marching towards Fairy Tale's base of operations.

"Agreed, get the horse ready." Junior walked over to his steed and began the process to get it ready to fly off.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city within the citadel of the Fairy Tale headquarters the white haired leader was having a meeting with one Django Dead, a reaper in her employ who on a related matter was also soaking dripping wet from the top of his sombrero to the toes of his boots.

"I told you that relying on those morons wasn't going to get us anywhere Gyokuro! Junior is in an entirely different league from them!" Django ranted in a rage filled state.

"And I told you that we cannot hope to over power him, the only way to defeat the Demon Reaper is to out smart him by targeting his weaknesses! I assumed that you would have been able to do that by now considering all of your speeches about how much of a 'brain dead idiot' he is." Gyokuro replied sounding increasingly annoyed with Django.

"Oh really, then what did you hoped to accomplish by sending to the bottom of the stupid ocean to get this idiot!?" Django growled pulling a long yellow spear shaped Devil Arm from a Reaper portal.

"After all the trouble we went through powering up Raika and Kuyo it would just be shameful to let them sink to the bottom of the ocean. Aside from that we don't have any real plans for our Raikou friend." Gyokuro stated, smirking when she saw the enraged and frustrated Django.

"Are you telling me, that you sent me into the heart of that death trap of a castle, to the very bottom of the ocean where I nearly got crushed by the water pressure, just to pick up a few wall HANGERS!?" Django asked, his rage having officially boiled over to the point that he could no longer contain it.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Suddenly both individuals turned their attention to a man standing in the doorway of the room, he had black hair, slicked back, and wore a business suit and held a cane between his hands. "Django. My apologies for how my second in command has been treating you, you've been a vital part to many of our strategies and you deserve better treatment then what we have been giving you. If you want, there are some towels and fresh clothes awaiting you in your room, and once you are refreshed we we can discuss our plans to eliminate the Reaper." The black haired man stated, indicating the door with a set of vampiric eyes.

"I'm fine." A light dusting of ecto energy later and Django was perfectly dried off. "Now perhaps you'd like to discuss with me what you were planning to discuss without me!?"

"Now now Django, what kind of partners would we be without trust? That said as you are already dried off then perhaps we should discuss the plan to put down the Grim Reaper once and for all?" The apparently true leader of Fairy Tale asked as he cocked a single brow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Again no new reviews, shame, but no matter on with the show.

* * *

At the base of the Fairy Tale tower the army of the Grim-Skull, consisting of one green skinned demon in armor, three halfa ghosts, twenty reapers and one thousand Jiang Shi soldiers divided between them. When they got there, taking the path carved through most of the streets by the strongest and most broken of the halfa's. There they were met by the leader of their army, known to them as Grim Junior, who onto the scene via Reaper portal.

"So this is their attempt to hide from me?" Junior looked up into the air at the topmost floor of the tower base, he could make out someone inside of the building staring back down from me. "Or are they just trying to protect themselves from me? No it doesn't matter." Junior pulled out a large Nergaling snake creature from his sleeve and threw it into the air, circling around the tower and opened a large Reaper portal that sunk down to ground, the building appearing in the sky. "I don't care what kind of coffin we bury them in!" The portal closed on the building cutting it off from it's foundation and dropping it out of the sky like a meteor hurtling down to the earth.

"Might have over done it sir." Lord Pain, the demonic lieutenant of the of the Grim army, stated in a flabbergasted tone of voice.

Suddenly the building descent began to slow dramatically, with a couple of turbine's popping out of the sides and causing the building to begin floating in midair on it's side.

"I'm thinking not enough. Wait here and get everyone to open fire on my word. You three!" Junior barked at the Halfa's causing them to look at him. "Since I know you three won't do what I tell you to anyway why don't you make yourselves useful and see if you can remove that god forsaken thing from the air, I'm going to see what I can do from the inside." Junior explained while he disappeared through another portal.

"He just gave us permission to do whatever the hell we want didn't he?" Dan asked with a sadistic grin on his features.

"Pretty much it would seem." Danny stated letting an audible crack from his neck as he flew into the air.

* * *

Minnie and her team successfully sneaked into the Fairy Tale base, all four individuals looked up into the air at a long series of stair cases leading to the top of the tower.

"What direction do we go in?" Mizore asked as she examined the floor. "The stairs only go up. But this building isn't big enough to hold something the sized of a lake, so it must be in a underground facility."

"We could always take Junior's approach and smash our way into the basement." Kurumu suggested getting her claws ready.

"No we can't draw attention to ourselves, we use your mind reading to extract the information we need first. Then we act to locate our objective." Though Minnie said that, she looked on in horror at the upper floors as a massive all consuming reaper portal rapidly consumed the building. "Everyone second floor! Mizore seal off the first!"

At Minnie's quick commands everyone flooded into the second floor, with Mizore forming a one foot thick layer of ice that created a air tight seal keeping intact their air supply, and for good reason. For through the clear cut ice once the portal was gone, the girls could see the void of space, and suddenly began floating about as if the gravity was suddenly taken from beneath their feet.

"We're in space!" Yukari exclaimed in shocked realization. "How the hell did we get in space!?"

"Nay, lower Earth orbit! Mine brother must hath transported the entire building here!" Minnie stated still freaking out as she attempted to look for a way out.

"Why would he do that!?" Yukari asked growing as concerned as Minnie.

"So that he can crash it back into the Earth!" Minnie stated as she got a door open, pulled the others inside, before she immediately sealed it via her nergaling abilities.

"Hang on! This might hurt a little!" At Yukari's warning the building began falling downwards, the resulting g-forces slamming them against the floor, which at the moment was more like the ceiling, before the building suddenly stopped and slammed them against the actual ceiling. "It's a good thing Junior's immortal. Cause I'm gonna kill him when we get out of this!"

Minnie used her shape shifting to smash a large hole through the wall leading out side. At that instant the entire building turned on it's side, the working of a set of hovering jets attached directly to the building it would seem, which was unfortunate as it sent the entire group careening out of the hole Minnie had just made, quickly forming a person chain as they tried to avoid dropping out of the building to their doom.

"Oh you've got to be joking!" Mizore slack jawed at the fire coming out of the side of the building. "They put rocket boosters on the building!? It's like they expected Junior to rip it out of the ground and hurl it into space!"

"They probably did!" Minnie stated while she pulled her associates back into the building. "Enough chatter our objective lay on the ground!" Minnie created and attached a cable from the room to the ground and formed a elevator around it all from Nergaling flesh.

"Nice! A portal would be better but beggars can't be choosers as they say!" Kurumu stated as she got on the makeshift elevator.

As they said that the building suddenly flipped over again, sending the girls flying back into the stair case as the building was once again pointing downwards they were all sent careening across the building and all of them winding up in different places.

"Are they trying to kill us!? Did they catch us on tape or something!?" Kurumu asked while she held on for dear life onto a stair case railing.

"Sorry that last one was my doing." Looking in the direction of Mizore's melted ice seal Kurumu saw Junior standing on the upside down stairs. "I may have hit the building a little hard."

"Junior!?" One squeal of joy later and Kurumu was sailing through the air on a collision course with Junior, whom simply reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her sweater.

"We don't have time for that today. What's are you four doing here?" Junior asked as he noted the building shifting again. "No, no time for that now." Without warning Junior jumped off of where he was standing letting the pull of gravity pull him downwards while the building realigned itself on it's sideways position. When Junior was half way through the building it had completely leveled and he met with Mizore. "Now that we have that matter resolved." Junior stated while he shook a deeply terrified Kurumu off of his arm. "Would you two mind explaining to me what on earth you people are doing here?"

"Your mother told us about some kind of secret Fairy Tale weapon hidden underneath the building, we were looking for it when you tore it out of the ground!" Mizore explained with a bit of undue criticism in her voice.

Down at the far end of the tower Junior saw a huge amount of plasma type energy building up, before immediately consuming the rest of the stair case.

* * *

Back at ground level everyone bore witness as a gigantic beam of plasma type energy shot out of the base of the building from when it was torn out of the ground and streaked across the sky.

"What was that?" Lord Pain asked as he nervously gripped his mace.

Around a corner a crash was heard as some one crash landed on a however conveniently place dumpster.

"Magic cannon fire and electric type enhanced with Ki. It would not be good if we got hit by that." Danny stated while he got his sword arm ready.

"Because we would be instantly vaporized?" Lord Pain guessed having gone from nervous to terrified.

"Because as a Ki based attack that attack is quite lethal to creatures who rely on ecto like us and the reapers." Danny stated in a obvious tone of voice.

"Seriously!?"

"That is the essence of life, we are the essence of death! It's not hard to figure out!" Danny stated as he quickly grew annoyed.

"We're okay!" While Danny lectured Lord Pain about the finer points of the relationship between Ecto and Ki Mizore and Kurumu, both covered in garbage from landing in a dumpster, Danny however was quick to note a particularly disgusting detail. "Junior yanked us out of the line of fire in the niche of time."

"I can tell, his hand is on your shoulder." At Danny's pointing out Kurumu noticed Junior's hand attached to her shoulder, she also noticed that it wasn't attached to the rest of his arm.

"GIIIYYAAAHHH!" Kurumu flung Junior's arm off of her, which landed in Mizore's arms, who also profoundly scared of the severed limb and threw it off of her onto the ground. "What's it!? How's it!? What happened!?"

"Junior's dead again isn't he?" Mizore asked, still mildly disturbed by the suddenly appearance of the severed limb.

"He was never alive!" Danny growled out as he pinned the severed limb that was already crawling away with his sword. "Looks like the rest of him was purified by the attack. Strange though, considering his immortality..." Suddenly, tentacles sprouted from Junior's arm, which then regenerated into a full sized Nergaling Junior. "Never mind!"

"Damn it! How badly do these people want me dead!?" Junior asked as he got up from a lying down position.

"Mighty badly I would say." Mizore stated pointing upwards into the air as the building started shifting position again.

"This might be a inappropriate time to mention this but does anyone else notice that we have some people missing." Junior stated, prompting everyone to look around and realize that Minnie nor Yukari were present. "Shit!"

* * *

Inside of the top floor of the tower in the sky the three individuals consisting of Django, Gyokuro and their apparent superior the vampire eyed man who was operating a combination of Kuyo's and the Raikou's devil arms which was plugged into a hole in the ground which judging by the spinning fire and electricity was the power source for the anti-Junior weapon.

"O-oh Wow! You vaporized him! How the hell did you vaporize him!?" Django asked, a excited look on his face that made it twist in all the wrong ways.

"Quite simple Django. Most Yokai have the ability to absorb large quantities of Ki and weaponize it for their own purposes. Which has the ability to purify the soul of all earthly bonds, such as the material body, and send it back to the after life. I say that, but you reapers are different." The Vampire stated while he powered down the contraption powering their secret weapon.

"And How are we different?" Django asked having defensively crossed his arms and narrowed his glare on the Vampire.

"You Reapers were never alive, so you don't have earthly bonds formed from your times among the living. And you can travel back and forth between the living worlds and the dead worlds. On top of that the boy's last gaunt through Heaven and Hell threw both into complete disarray, even if the other dead realms were at full strength we are terrorists, and they would very much like for the boy to not ruin their worlds as well, so they actually have reason to work against us, not with us." The leader stated, looking amused at Django's puzzled expression.

"So what you're saying, is that as Yokai, those two have the ability to channel huge amounts of Ki, and by plugging them into this big huge building we can use them to create a weapon powerful enough wipe Junior from this earth." Django guessed with a smile.

"For a few hours at least, small comfort I know but that's progress for you. The Abysmal Maw was meant to kill the boy not stall him for nine month's, if we had known that he would have over powered nine ancient horror's from a bygone era, hell if we even knew that his soul would have survive the process at all then we would have been more cautious in our process of doing things." The Vampire commented in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You mean like not kidnapping his girl friend!?" Django asked with a sadistic look on his face.

"Oh we've done far worst to him than that young reaper. Far worst!" The Vampire stated with a look of glee on his face.

Suddenly a section of the wall was torn out as the familiar angelic form of Minnie emerge from the resulting hole.

" _ **And what hath thou done to mine brother!?**_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Nope. Nothing to talk about here. Good bye.

* * *

The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife, and no wonder, on one end was two vampires and a reaper known simply as Django Dead, on the other was the second Child of the Grim family, and the slightly demonic reincarnation of the legendary Seraph Michael. To top it all off the building was floating over a hundred feet in the and had a anti undead weapon of mass destruction as it's core, the power source Minnie deduced was the Devil Arm contraption that the Two Vampires had with them.

" ** _I will ask again. What hath thou done to mine brother!?_** " Minnie almost growled that time, her fist clinching ask sparks flew in her grasp.

"That's quite a scandalous thing to do yah know, a 'angel' speaking in the language of demons. But of course, you're no angel anymore am I right Mitchel!" A spear of light had formed in Minnie's hand that she proceeded to firmly press against the throat of the male vampire.

" ** _I am in no mood for jests vampire! Answer mine questions or feel mine wrath!_** " Minnie growled as she quickly ran out of patience.

"Oh really?" Suddenly the vampire slammed his palm against Minnie's chest and threw her out of the room through the floor back into the stair way. "That's a awful lot of smack talk for a angel, didn't they teach you not to shoot your mouth off in Sunday School?"

" ** _I am no angel!_** " Minnie stood in the air with her wings out as she readied another light spear. " ** _I hath never gone to Sunday School, never visited church, never prayed a single day in mine life! If thou doth nay tell me what I want to know then I shall show thou how much unlike a angel I really am!_** "

"I doubt you're gonna get the chance to do that!" Suddenly a barrier magic circle appeared over the hole, cutting Minnie off from her targets. "Gyokuro, if you'd please!"

The vampiric woman activated the Devil Arm contraption again, powering up whirling flames and lightning and charging up another plasma beam attack. Minnie soon found herself on the receiving end of point blank Ki infused plasma blast that carved a channel through the entire city.

"Did we get her?" Django asked while he lowered his arm from shielding his eyes.

"A rag-doll, surviving a attack from our ultimate weapon at point blank range. Do you have any-ACK!" The Male Vampire was cut off by Minnie punched a hole through the barrier and picking the man up by his throat.

" ** _That attack would hath worked a year ago, no maybe even the me a few days ago. But I know from my brother how to make mine skin fire proof, mine nature as a sycophant allows me to absorb lightning, and I stopped being a bound vassal of mine brother a long time ago!_** " Minnie turned the Vampire around to face her directly. " ** _I Will nay repeat mine question!_** "

"Good then I only have to tell you no once more." The sound of a guitar strumming immediately preceded several lines reaching out and grabbing Minnie slamming her against a wall.

"Now, now! I'm starting to like this old jerk! So having you rip his throat out is kind of inconvenient for me!" Django stated before he used his guitar like a fishing rod to yank on Minnie and toss her through a wall outside the building.

"Django, can I trust you to deal with her?" The Male Vampire asked while he brushed dust off of himself.

"Leave it to me!" Django was suddenly pulled out of the building by his guitar strings and crashed into a build by Minnie.

" ** _Begone from mine sight Django!_** " Minnie pulled herself from the rubble and brush the dirt off of her. " ** _You art nay the one I am here for!_** " Minnie stated as she flew back into the air with her wings.

"And what if I said that I was the one who abducted your brother's girlfriend off of the beach?" Django asked, a certain darkness in his eyes that implied a fragile emotional state right now.

" ** _Then thou shall spend the rest of thine short existence in fear of mine brother, but nay me!_** " Minnie stated before she immediately flew off again.

"Don't walk away from me!" That pushed Django over the edge, he began playing a angry tune on his guitar that sent it's strings careening all over the city, threading through the bits and pieces of corpses lying all over the city, mostly the ghouls that were torn apart by the forces that Lord Pain led. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME GRIM WHORE!"

Django commanded the masses of rotting flesh mounted on Django's guitar strings that he had accumulated to attack Minnie from all sides. Minnie created numerous angelic beasts and began attacking them from all sides, as well as bringing forth her own Angel Arm Michael in Bow form. Minnie fired a large arrow of light directly at Django whom blocked it with the use of a reaper portal that swallowed up the attack and spat it back out behind Minnie vaporizing the building that she was flying above as she narrowly dodged the attack.

"I'm a reaper you bimbo! Range attacks aren't gonna work on Me!"

On that Note Minnie folded Michael up into blade form and began speeding at Django.

" ** _Then I shall strike at you from arm's length!_** "

Minnie, through the use of lightning speed closed the distance between her and Django and swung the blade down on his head. Unfortunately Minnie soon melt something tugging on her limbs, looking at them Minnie saw that Django had attached his strings to them.

"These aren't normal guitar strings yah know! These are strings of nerves that I've harvested from my victims! Now that I've made a connection...!" Django didn't get the chance to finished his statement as Minnie used a huge flash of light to blind the reaper, and while he was distracted she grabbed a hold of the strings, or nerves as Django called them, and ripped them out followed by purging what was left with her Nergaling abilities.

" ** _If thou wants to die so badly Django then I am more than obligated to comply!_** " Minnie brought in her Nergal beasts to swoop in and attack from above with lightning prompting Django yank himself through a portal to safety.

"News flash 'Angel!'" Minnie spotted Django standing behind her on top of a radio tower. "I ain't the one 'dying' here today!" Django strummed his guitar prompting a building to be cut in half by his guitar strings.

" ** _We shall see!_** "

"Before we do anything else I'd like the call in the rest of my Mariachi band!"

Suddenly Django's strings formed several reaper portals, from which emerged three Jiang Shi, but these weren't the Jiang Shi that used modern medical science to augment and truly reanimate their bodies that were employed by the Grim Family. These were old fashion Jiang-Shi, rotting corpses with their souls forced back into their bodies and mutilated beyond the point of barely being recognizable as humans, if ever they were. One thing that they all had in common was that they were dressed in Mariachi band clothing, another was the presence of white tags on their faces obscuring all the relevant details. One Had a trumpet type thing replacing his entire right forearm, another had what looked like maces but were painted in the same style as maracas, and the third had his entire midsection replaced by a steel drum.

" _Support..._ " Minnie's attention was first drawn to Django. " _Close range..._ " Then to his maraca type minion. " _Distance..._ " Thirdly to the trumpeter. " _And Area of Effect._ " Before finally settling on the Drummer. " _All of them possess a sound base offensive system._ "

"Now let's show the Angel whore of Grim Skull a good time boys! I got this idea from the time your brother took up music!" The Trumpeter started things off by blowing into his horn, creating a Ghostly wail type attack that Minnie had no intention of dodging.

" _A sound base attack can be countered with a attack of equal yet opposite to the volume and frequency of the incoming attack._ "

Minnie created a Nergaling tuning fork and banged it on a ledge, holding it to a nergaling loudspeaker and thus with perfect pitch and tone canceled out the incoming attack. Not letting up on the assault Django followed up by sending his Maraca player after her, each strike augmented by a miniature explosion of sound, each one a different note at a different pitch, Minnie wasn't going to neutralize those anytime soon.

" _Strong but slow. Each attack leaves him open for a counter._ "

With lightning in her veins Minnie followed her foe's attacks with a short, spike covered jab to his shoulder and back, pulling back his head to rip his throat out, followed up grabbing him by the ankle and tossing him about like a rag doll a few times before throwing him away. The sound of drumming echoed through the area as Minnie was soon hit by a pulse wave and slammed her against a building, and knocking the entire building down on top of her.

"She isn't going to die from something like that! You clear that rubble out!"

At Django's orders the Trumpeter readied another sonic blast attack and in one hit turned the massive swath of rubble that Minnie had been buried under into flying chunks blowing tearing into the building behind her. With the rubble cleared off of her Minnie picked her broken form off of the ground and healed it with her ridiculously potent Nergaling healing factor. "Now all of you hit her with everything you've got!" On that note all three of the band mates wailed on Minnie with their combined sonic attacks that carved a path clean through to the other side of the block. Minnie on the other hand had skillfully, cleverly avoided the attack, she had taken to the air with lightning speed and had already prepped a light spear longer than she was to strike back. Minnie started her counter attack by throwing the spear of light down on top of the Tumpeter and causing a large explosion that completely destroyed the trumpeter's trumpet. Minnie followed up the attack by smashing into the Drummer and attacked his obvious weak point the drum mid section and stabbed her hand into the soft fabric and ripped out an important looking organ and crushed it in her hand. Minnie next focused on dealing with the Maraca player, with a series of short jabs Minnie maneuvered through his heavy swings and stabbed several light daggers into his body and snapped her fingers, causing them all to explode. Minnie next observed the paralyzed from the waist down drummer and one armed Trumpeter coming at her from both sides. In response Minnie produced two light spears and skewered both of her would be attackers on them.

"How...?"

" ** _Disappointing._** " Minnie removed the tag from the pinned down Trumpeter prompting the carcass to turn into dust. " ** _You realize that the idea to place the Jiang Shi tag inside of the skull away from the outside where it was vulnerable was actually a idea we got from you right, so then what is this about!?_** " Minnie destroyed the tags she collected as she continued. " ** _So it would seem odd that you'd leave such an obvious vulnerability open._** "

"Don't lecture me about Necromancy technique you filthy rag doll!"

While Django barked he was also strumming his guitar and summoned his puppet corpses parts and used them all to attack Minnie with ruthless abandon.

" _Hey Minnie, it's me. Sorry for being late but I've got control, so anytime that you're ready just use the signal._ " Yukari stated over the communicator.

Minnie, using her lightning speed to move behind Django and grabbed him around his arms and held him for everyone in the flying building to see. Then Minnie fired a huge blast of lighting into the air, the signal for Yukari to continue with their plot. Without hesitation Yukari fired the hijacked Anti-undead weapon down upon both of their heads that while leaving Minnie completely unharmed seemed to quickly vaporize Django's body. Django wouldn't be a problem for now, if at all, so that left one more target in sight. At this Minnie used her hand to size up the building.

" _ **Doesn't look so tough.**_ " With her mind made up Minnie began walking down to where the building was before it was ripped out of the ground. " ** _I'm sorry Yukari, brother, but I will hath to leave this matter to thou. For I hath come here for very much different reasons._** "


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : This is what happens when I binge out for two weeks and do nothing but write, well this and tomorrow's update. RR&F

* * *

Yukari admittedly found this situation a little strange. One moment she was on the receiving end of a blinding most likely lethal attack, and the next thing she knew she was inside something dark, slimy and confining being dragged off to who knows where.

"Wha!?" Suddenly Yukari was dropped through something into a room.

When she recovered she saw that she had been popped out through a vent into a darkened and sideways security room, from which she deduced that this was the security room of the flying building. More importantly she also saw the vent that she had been so rudely popped out of was still occupied by one of Minnie's Nergal beasts, hence what saved her from almost certain doom, and what was dark and slimy that she was inside of a moment ago.

"YEW!" Yukari shuddered in utter disgust.

" ** _Real mature Yukari, I assume that thou know what that tis?_** "

Although Yukari didn't really under stand what Minnie's beast was saying, she got the jist of it when the creature pointed out the nearby control console and rushed over to it and began working on it.

"It would appear that this is a security room. But I can use this console to hack the rest of the building gimme a sec to crack this second rate encryption."

" **Intruders detected in the security sector. Initiating the Gremlin protocol. Please evacuated the fifth floor.** "

"Okay maybe one point five rate encryption!" Yukari muttered as she continued to work on the console.

While Yukari tried to hack into the machine Minnie's Nergal beast made her way to a wide open cubical type room, the fifth floor, in the building and assumed a humanoid form that resembled the rest of her's angelic form. When she got there she discovered that someone had already beaten her there, Hokuto and Kiryu, their bodies stitched and still fresh from the battle with her brother, whom strangely enough had already opened a large reaper portal and from it large amounts of water was pouring in and flooding the room.

"Oi Angel Rip Off-San! We can't stay here cause we gotta lick our wounds some more! But as a treat we'll leave these Gremlins here to entertain you!"

Without giving any further explanations Hokuto disappeared through a reaper portal. Then Minnie realized what he was talking about, a massive amount of small goblin like creatures were soaking up the water like sponges and were now spawning more of them more of them in the form of tiny little buds popping off of their backs and growing into full size creatures.

" _ **Oh... Gremlins!**_ "

Minnie had figured out from training with her brother a way of sealing off Reaper portals, true it was mostly fifty fifty but what had she to lose. Thus with her usual gusto Minnie produced a light spear and threw it into the portal, having it implode while inside of it the portal and forcibly slammed shut. Now there was just the Gremlins to deal with, they had already finish absorbing all of the water and producing their Gremlin army. Thus with no idea how to defeat her diminutive foes Minnie promptly made a tactical retreat back into the stair well where she spotted a sight for sore eyes.

"Oi Minnie-San I've been looking everywhere for you! Mo-ACK!" A flying in mid-air Kou said before being grabbed by Minnie on her way out.

" ** _How do I beat them!?_** " Minnie asked while she inadvertently squeezed the life out of the bat winged hamster.

"I can't understand what you're saying!" The small bat wheezed weakly.

At this Minnie held the flying hamster up over her shoulder and gave him a perfect view of the Gremlins chasing after them.

"KYAH! THERE ARE THREE RULES TO REMEMBER WHEN DEALING WITH GREMLINS! ONE DON'T FEED THEM AFTER MIDNIGHT OR THEY WILL TURN INTO MONSTERS! TWO DO NOT GET THEM WET OR THEY WILL MULTIPLY AT AN EXPONENTIAL RATE! THREE DO NOT EXPOSE THEM TO SUNLIGHT, OR ELSE THEY WILL SPONTANEOUSLY CUMBUST!" The frantic and terrified rodent screamed at the top of his lungs.

 ** _"Thanks that's very good to know! Now you need to get to safety!_** " As Minnie flew out of the building she threw Kou away a good distance, who was forced to indignantly regain his flying posture.

"Hey what's the big-KYAH!" The Angry Kou turned terrified as he avoided the grasp of a group of Gremlins that tried to extend their reach by linking their arms together to form a Gremlin chain. "I THINK I'VE HELPED ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY MINNIE-SAN! GIVE THEM A PUNCH FOR ME!" Kou shouted back as he flew off for parts unknown.

The chain of Gremlin's swung down then back up, comically smashing faces first into the building but inadvertently creating the perfect footholds for them to climb onto the building and continue their chase after Minnie.

" ** _These aren't exactly sun light, but I bet they'll hurt all the same!_** " Minnie suddenly formed two spears of light and threw them at her foes.

As soon as the spear hit the building it erupted into a huge explosion that consumed the Gremlin's forms and left nothing but smoke behind. Minnie's moment of glory was short lived as a bunch of the Gremlins jumped into the air after her and all grabbed onto her legs in a bunch that forced her to crash into the building. To augment her problems Minnie saw more of the Gremlins pour out of the hole that she made.

" _ **Lovely.**_ " Minnie spat with sarcasm, before producing another light spear and used it to vaporize the Gremlin's off of her.

Rather than throwing the spear at the Gremlins from a distance Minnie began using it to elegantly fend the little monsters off at close range, most of them instantly burning to ash upon hitting the spear, the rest dying from brute force. Once they started to get the message that she wasn't worth the trouble Minnie began flying off and threw down her light spear and finished them off as they retreated back into the hole.

" _ **That settles that matter, now than time to deal with Django.**_ " Minnie flew back to where Yukari was and blew another hole into the building surprising the young witch.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance!" Yukari stated while she attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart down.

" _ **Do you have control over the building?**_ " Minnie asked while she pointed to the control panel.

"Still no idea about what you're saying, but it's kind of hit and miss at this point. I got the cannon working for us but that's about it, I can fire it but I can't aim." Yukari explained while pointing at a set of building schematics displayed on a monitor.

" ** _That shall do most nicely!_** "

Minnie flew outside of the building and slammed down on the business end of the cannon forcing it to move downwards aimed at where Django and the rest of Minnie's body was fighting one another. Next the Nergaling jumped over the building and formed a crude patch over the hole leading to the staircase/barrel of the weapon. The rest of Minnie saw the building move down on her head, meaning that her gambit to bring Yukari to the control room was paying off, and thus moved behind Django and hoisted him up, letting out a huge blast of electricity into the air to serve as a signal to Yukari.

"Oh that must be my que!" A few taps on the board later and Yukari fired the weapon down at the two leaving Django's body vaporized and leaving Minnie unharmed. "Yahoo! We did it! Now lets ruin their day!"

Bringing up a blue print schematic Yukari was able to tap the speaker system, next she aimed her wand at the microphone and nailed it with a Bombarda Maxima spell and was transmitted through every speaker in the building and creating a cascade of explosions.

"I did it I destroyed the building!" Then Yukari was rocked by a nearby explosion. "Oh I destroyed the building."

Minnie's Nergal beast returned to Yukari and grabbed her and carried her off back down to the city below.

"How did it go with Django?" Yukari asked brushing the dirt and dust off of herself.

" ** _As well as can be expected._** " Minnie returned to normal form and reabsorbed the Nergal beast she had left with Yukari. "Django hath merely been returned to the after life, Reapers go to and fro from there all the time. But he will need to make himself a new body before he returns to the world of the living."

"Or get another Reaper to do it for him. There's still that Hokuto maniac running around too." Yukari added looking a bit sad.

"It looks like the building landed on top of our target. We should expect trouble." Minnie stated seriously looking on at the horizon.

"That thing they were using to power that cannon should still be around too." Yukari stated while she scratched her Chin.

"I saw, Devil Arms. One of which belonged to our old associate Kuyo." Minnie stated as she began walking with Yukari.

"A Youkai type Devil arm that uses Ki to attack? That might explain how that thing was able to hurt Junior like that. We need to either get it back or destroy it." Yukari stated while she scratched her chin in thought.

"Thou will leave that to me. Thou will find mine brother and his army and together you will draw the forces of Fairy Tale away while I investigate the matter of what we hath come here for." Minnie explained as she grew a set of wings and took off.

"Sure, I'll just stay here with the short end of the stick again!" A disappointed Yukari stated before she ran off again, hearing the crash of the building into the ground.

* * *

From a unrecognizable pile of rubble, the two Vampiric leaders of Fairy Tale dug themselves out of the rubble of their base and was greeted by the sound of a 'Pun Pun' sound.

"Oh dear me." The two looked around and saw that Junior was the one who was bouncing the ball behind them. "They are in trouble!"

Several hundred clicks all occurred at the same time, revealing the hundreds of guns being pointed down at the two vampire leaders.

"Surrender or perish!" Lord Pain stated pointing his mace down at the two vampires.

"I choose perish. Fire at will!" Junior stated as he jumped out of the line of sight of his Men.

No sooner was Junior out of the way then the soldiers gladly obligated his request and began wailing down on the two vampires. Suddenly a familiar feeling pillar of darkened aura shot into the sky as all the soldiers and the smoke cloud that they had produced were suddenly blown away by the intense dark energy.

"I know this?" Junior questioned as he started to have a vague recollection of this familiar black aura. When the smoke cleared Gyokuro had undergone a transformation, she hadn't changed much, but the aura she projected had a black and definitively evil feel to it.

"Boss!" Suddenly Hokuto had appeared from a reaper portal behind the male Vampire. "The Fake Angel found it! I can move it but I need some help to hold her off for a bit!"

"Very well than. Gyokuro, I expect you to deal with this pest. After the blast from the purifier he should be in a severely weakened state!" The Vampire stated while he walked through the portal with Hokuto.

Junior of course tried to stop him by stretching out his arm to grab him but was instead grabbed by Gyokuro whom promptly began swinging him around like a giant flail and smashed him through a number of buildings. However Gyokuro soon had a taste of her own Medicine as Junior pulled her over and slammed her into the ground pinning her there with his foot.

"Fine lady! You wanna die so badly!? I'll gladly help you along!" Junior growled sprouting scythe blades from his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : Another Day, another Chapter no reads.

* * *

Inside of the ruined city of Megaville, which was rapidly becoming more ruins and less city, a entire building was chopped down. The culprit? One very angry Demonic Reaper. The focus of his Wrath? A ridiculously powerful Vampire woman.

"My, My, My. You're recklessly causing a lot of property damage aren't you? Yah know somebody is going to have to pay for all this don't you know!" Gyokuro stated, almost laughing as she indicated the ruins of the city before them.

" _ **You can pay with your blood!**_ " Junior suddenly grew several Nergaling blades from all over his body and jumped at Gyokuro whom nimbly fended off his rapid strikes using nothing but her finger nails to block and deflect his blows.

"Geez you're not getting much of a attack in eh? Could it be that you're slipping up because your angry? Or are you still reeling from that attack we landed on you, after all the current you is barely one of your beasts let alone you? To be frank I don't really care why I'm beating the shit out of you, cause I can do this all day!" On that note Gyokuro nailed Junior in his head with a straight kick and sent him flying.

Gyokuro was just about to chase after him when she was stopped by what suspiciously looked like her own shadow which promptly reached out and punched her. Gyokuro like Junior before her was sent flying down the street where she was smacked away by Junior whom was current suffering from having his jaw ripped off from Gyokuro's attack. While Junior was reattaching his jaw he noticed that the shadow that had helped him was rapidly making it's way over to him which stopped before him, and astonishingly popped out of the ground into a form that closely resembled Junior's human form. There were obvious differences of course, like the fact that instead of missing the left side of his face the shadow was missing the right half of his face, and how instead of Green his eye was red.

" ** _Didn't I leave you to rot in a pit in Hell?_** " Junior asked suspicious of the sudden reappearance of his doppelganger.

"Oh Junior, Junior, Junior. Did you honestly think that sealing me inside of a diamond tomb and dropping me into a sweltering pit of blood and hatred would really slow me down?" The Demon Reaper asked shaking his head in mock disappointment.

" _ **I thought it would stop you dead in your tracks!**_ " Junior spat back knocking his Doppelganger back a bit with just one finger.

"Well you thought wrong. After all I am you." The Demon Reaper stated playfully pushing Junior back into the hole with just one finger.

" ** _How are you even here!? You shouldn't even be able to survive outside of Hell without a Body!?_** " Junior asked sizing up the Doppelganger and concluding that he was as real and there as he was.

"You can thank our old friend Chi for that, that is if you can still remember her!" The Demon Reaper state slamming his fore arm up against Junior's head and completely obliterating it, before it immediately grew back. "Without her Shadow Ganger curse I wouldn't have anything to work with!" The Demon Reaper stated with his signature twisted Grin.

" ** _Then I need to discuss removing that troublesome curse with her later. Since you haven't attacked me yet I find myself wondering what you are doing here, whatever you are._** " Junior stated as he turned his attention back to Gyokuro who was now getting back up from their inadvertent double team attack.

"Isn't it obvious? You have gone on a killing spree of people you hate who hate you back! How could I be anywhere else!? Or need I explain the Shadow Ganger curse again?" The Demon Reaper explained while he sneaked around behind Junior and grabbed him in a uncharacteristically friendly manner.

" ** _Good to know. So what do you want?_** " Junior explained while he forcibly removed the Shadow Ganger's hand from his body.

"Well at the moment I propose that we team up and kill that bitch over there!" The Demon Reaper replied pointing at Gyokuro. Junior just took one look at the Demon Reaper and then back at a startled Gyokuro who simply muttered 'There's two of him now!?'

" ** _This one time only! I mean it! As soon as we kill her we go back to killing each other!_** " Junior stated waving his finger disapprovingly at his counterpart.

"Deal!" The Demon Reaper stated offering his hand in a fist bump.

Junior promptly grabbed the Demon Reaper by his arm and threw him at Gyokuro. The Demon Reaper, laughing maniacally all the while, grew a extra set of arms and from all four arms produce a deep Crimson Red Katana blade using which the Demon Reaper clashed against Gyokuro's claws and flipped over her onto her other side. A series of rapid strikes ensued as the Demon Reaper attacked her with all four of his blades. However Gyokuro deduced that he was just keeping her busy, instead of going in for the kill, which means. The sound of Weapons clashing against each other echoed as Gyokuro blocked Junior's blow with one hand.

"Nice try!" Gyokuro grabbed the Demon Reaper by his wrist and threw him into Junior sending them both flying away.

Both Junior's disappeared through a reaper portal and reappeared above Gyokuro. The Demon Reaper grabbed Junior by his ankle and threw him down on top of Gyokuro claws drawn, the vampire woman easily moving out of the way of his attack and as a consequence Junior now had his claws stuck in the ground. Gyokuro followed up her dodge with a kick to Junior's head effectively decapitating him, for the brief period of time that it took a tentacle to reach out and grab it, but time enough for Gyokuro to kick him in his chest and send him flying again. Using his counterpart as a foot hole the Demon Reaper jumped at Gyokuro blades drawn and in stabbing position.

"Those are some interesting blades you have there!" Gyokuro once again expertly fended off the blades, stepping on one and stabbing it into the ground, grabbing two more bare handed, and catching the last one in her teeth. "That glow is hellfire isn't it? And that design resembles the legendary purifier. If I weren't already damned, I'd be afraid of that!" Using her free foot Gyokuro landed a solid kick to the Demon Reaper's abdomen and send him flying backwards, right into Junior.

" _ **It would seem that we are not strong enough to take her on right now.**_ " Junior noted grimly.

"True." At Junior's statement The Demon Reaper donned a sinister grin. "So how long?"

" _ **Ten Minuets. Uninterrupted.**_ " Junior replied looking down at the Demon Reaper suspiciously.

"Then I'll see to it your little snack time isn't disturbed!" The Demon Reaper stated, watching at Junior disappeared through a Reaper portal.

"Your other half abandoned you. I guess we underestimated how much you hate each other." Gyokuro stated with a smile on her features.

"You know nothing of true hatred lady. But allow me to demonstrate!" A this the Demon Reaper held out of his blades and touched his fingers to it, and with a smile spoke the incantation. "Reap. AZ!"

Suddenly another pillar of demonic energy shot into the sky as the Demon Reaper under went his transformation. First he donned the overall appearance of a Nergal beast, jagged red teeth and bone where green would be on Junior. The similarities ended there, where as Junior was missing the left part of his face, the Demon Reaper was missing the left. Where as Junior had the flesh of his legs and torso stripped from him, the Demon Reaper was missing the flesh on his back and arms, additionally the legs were armored with something that resembled spinal disks and had the heads of monstrous Canine's for feet, and the torso was lined with the teeth of a secondary mouth, like some manner of monstrous zipper. Where as Junior had two arms covered in demonic flesh the Demon Reaper had four bone arms, each one mounted with a chainsaw rather than a hand.

" ** _I once killed five hundred of my families finest warriors when I was but a child. You became afraid of me after that, and to overcome that you instead came to hate me. But that isn't true hatred nor is it proper fear._** "

Gyokuro slowly backed away from the Demon Reaper, the prickles of hair on the back of her neck telling her that she really didn't want to be here right now.

" _What are you!?_ "

" ** _So Now I can see that it's up to me to educate you on the finer points between fear and hatred! Let's start with the basics shall we? You fear me! I hate you!_** " That comment nearly caused a vein in Gyokuro's head to pop.

"Don't look down on me you filthy reaper!" Gyokuro slashed her claws threw the Demon Reaper's body, before wounds turned to smoke that mended non existent flesh.

" ** _You have heard of the Shadow Gangers of Aku-City right? This body was born from a wee little disagreement between the royal spoiled brat and the Reaper that you know and hate!_** "

Suddenly the Demon Reaper started the chainsaw assault, swinging the weapons at Gyokuro, whom realized that she couldn't block them, opted to avoid them. It was times like these that made the vampire woman realize the difficulty of fighting this monster they have come call Junior. Even with this thing's slow movements she knew that she'd tire, and it was increasingly apparent that this thing would not be tiring soon, whereas she would eventually. Shooting Gyokuro a devilish grin the Demon Reaper stabbed one saw into the ground and let loose with a salvo of machine gun fire shooting bullet sized chunks of molten stone at her. True such things normally wouldn't affect her, but these had demonic power backing them up, so she took a cautious approach to the matter and leaped into a alleyway and dodging the makeshift gunfire.

"Throwing rocks now?" Not one to be done in by something so pathetic Gyokuro began smashing in the corner of the building and watched as it fell over into the street in the same manner as a falling tree. "That's really quite pathetic of you. I actually expected something more from the so-called Demon Reaper. No matter, good riddance to bad garbage as they say."

" _ **Hahaha...!**_ " Then the hairs on the back of the Vampire woman's neck stood up straight again. " ** _That's the reaction I expected to see. Fear!_** " Gyokuro slowly turned around and witnessed the rubble of the building get dissolved away. " ** _But you still fail to understand true hatred, so allow me to explain it to you._** " As the Demon Reaper continued to expel the acid, not only the street but the nearby buildings as well seemed to dissolve away inside of the acid mist. " ** _Hatred is that feeling you have when you destroy not only your surroundings but also yourself and everyone around you in pursuit of annihilating your foes. Anything else is just a poor imitation. Allow me to demonstrate!_** "

Suddenly the Demon Reaper ignited the acid mist consuming the entire street in Hellfire in one large explosion that sent Gyokuro flying backwards and smashed into a building back first. Gyokuro looked over herself and did an assessment, aside from the minor set of injuries she receive smashing into the wall she was okay, which was odd that he would launch an attack like that at her.

"Didn't I tell you that Hellfire wouldn't effect me?" Gyokuro asked while she brushed the dirt off of her.

" ** _Of course it effected you!_** " The Demon Reaper, with a grin that gave the impression of a hungry shark, started walking out of the smoke of his explosion. " ** _What kind of animal would I be if I didn't cook my food before I ate it!?_** "

Suddenly the Demon Reaper almost instantly closed the distance between him and Gyokuro, and although the vampiric woman tried to push him away, but her hands only went through his immaterial body as the Demon Reaper bit down on her throat and after a few moments of sucking on something released her completely unharmed.

" ** _Well my ten minuets are up!_** " Suddenly the Demon Reaper shrunk back into his normal form, apparently having completely dropped the fight and started walking away.

"Where are you going!? Don't walk away from me!" Gyokuro growled as she got back up and punched at the Demon Reaper.

"Oh please." The Demon Reaper easily caught Gyokuro by her fist and bent it until it broke with a audible snap. "I'm board with you now, go annoy someone else." The Demon Reaper stated tossing Gyokuro aside.

"You...! You were playing with me all along!?" Gyokuro stated in a shocked tone.

"Like a cat with a rat. You do know how that story goes don't you?" As the Demon Reaper walked away he smiled as he saw a huge shadow appeared above him and Gyokuro, the latter visibly terrified. "Cat walks away, rat doesn't." Was all that the Demon Reaper stated before a huge bony hand slammed down on the area completely crushing it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : Again no reviews, shame, but on with the show.

* * *

Junior stood inside of the Dead city, he opened a large reaper Portal deep beneath the ashes and began sinking them through into the shore of Megaville. Stepping through to there Junior necromantically reformed the ashes and water into replacement Nergaling flesh and absorbed it into his body. It took a few minuets to manufacture enough to replace what had been burned away by the purifying flames. When he was finished Junior assumed the form of a giant Nergal beast to begin the process of compressing his body back down to it's normal size. When Junior was back to normal he found himself in the area where the Demon Reaper had been fighting Gyokuro. Junior deduced from the smear of a blood on his hand that Gyokuro had already been dealt with, but the Demon Reaper was no where in sight.

"Lovely. It's about time that we finish this non-sense anyway." Junior Reaper stepped to the former sight of the building that he had Reaper portal to the sky, where he saw Minnie fighting against the male vampire that had effectively vaporized him with that Devil arm contraption earlier. "Right, unfinished business!"

Junior produced a Nergal gun and began firing bullets of Ecto at the Vampire. The miniature explosions prompted a smile from Minnie, who quickly bored under ground in search of another foe. The bullets however prompted the Vampire to begin to laugh jovially.

"Oh please. To whom thinks they can lay a single scratch upon me!?" The Vampire asked knowingly looking at Junior as he continued to walk forward firing the gun.

"You know who I am! I am the Demon Reaper! I am the God Killer! I am the Horseman of the Apocalypse! And to you, you puny little rat that stole what is mine! To you I am Death!" Junior yelled angrily as his gun was consumed by a mass of Nergal tentacles, that promptly shifted into a large Nergaling Gatling gun. "And I will be the one to decide who lives and who dies on this day!"

At that Junior wailed upon the Vampire with a hailstorm of Ecto bullets that had consumed the vampire in a smog of smoke. "Hahaha!" Suddenly, as the smoke started to clear away the vampire stood unharmed and unscratched.

"That actually felt kind of nice! Like standing around in a light sprinkle of Rain." Suddenly with massive speed and strength the Vampire appeared over to Junior and landed a solid blow on Junior's gut that forced him through the air and land on the ground feet first. "I suppose I should introduce myself shouldn't I? I am the No Life King. I am The Great Devour. I am the second Horseman of the Apocalypse. And to you, you puny little brat that thinks himself my equal. You May call me Famine!" Suddenly the Vampire who called himself Famine zoomed in on Junior and landed another solid blow on him again, grabbing him by his neck and held him in whispering distance. "And I alone hold power over who gets to live!"

The Vampire suddenly produced a ball of cyan colored flames and jammed it into Junior's gut, blowing a hole through his abdomen to the other side.

"What non-sense are you talking about!?" Junior asked while he sealed the hole that had formed in his gut.

"You've known all your life that there was a Death didn't you? So you must have also realized that there must also be a Conquest, a Famine and a War too yes? Well, I'm the Famine. They Call me Miyabi." Suddenly, with a great deal of Mocking respect the Vampire known alternatively as Miyabi and Famine bowed down to Junior. "Of all of the beings in the world, no one rivals the power of the four, and among the four only you and I can be called equals." Junior let out a growl and charged forward using his scythe to try and take the head of the vampire. In response however Miyabi just grabbed the weapon with one hand. "I say that. But you are just a fraction of your true self, a powerful fraction yes. But just a fraction none the less."

"You wanna see the real me so badly!? Fine! Reap! Rael!" Suddenly Miyabi was forced back a few steps as Junior transformed, however there was no massive release of aura this time, a clear sign of Junior's exhaustion.

"My that is impressive. Perhaps I should don my true form as well?" Suddenly the entire Earth started shaking, Like something from below was coming to the surface. "Hm. Maybe not!" Miyabi stated with a smile.

" ** _What are you planning old man!?_** " As Junior asked that the earth suddenly collapsed underneath him, sliding off of something huge and metal looking as he and Miyabi were separated and the army forced to scatter. Junior grew a set of wings and flew high into the air as he surveyed what was going on. From his vantage point in the sky Junior could see some sort of massive flying ship emerge from beneath the city, shedding the city like the skin of some sort of insect that had outgrown it. " _ **What Kind of Shit is this!?**_ "

"Hey Junior!" Junior looked down as the massive sword shaped Air ship emerging from under ground, spotting Hokuto waving at him from the nose. "Lookie here at what I got!" Hokuto held up Minnie's unconscious form. "A little bit of Mistletoe and she fell asleep on her ass! Now why don't you go fetch her!" Hokuto stated as he threw Minnie through a reaper portal.

Only Junior's razor sharp reflexes allowed him to reaper step over to the portal in time to grab his sister and save her from the interior of a active volcano. Unfortunately, Junior arrived back in time to witness the ship getting away through a massive reaper portal.

" _ **Great!**_ " First Junior resumed his none demonic form, then he removed his hell phone and used it to call Pain. "Pain, It's me."

"Young Master! The armies have regrouped and we are prepared to reengage the enemy!" Lord Pain replied quick and curtly.

"Take everyone back to the castle." Junior replied trying to remain calm in spite of his frustration.

"Sir!?" Lord Pain asked sounding confused.

"The enemy has retreated. There's nothing more for us here." Junior replied, before he angrily threw his Hell Phone against a stone wall and broke it.

* * *

The many otherwise empty halls of the Castle Grim Skull had now been converted into a makeshift infirmary for soldiers of the armies of Grim-Skull, the Land of Tainted Souls and Aku City, all still reeling from the massive casualties and suffered during the failed military campaign into the ruined city called Megaville. Moka alongside the twins Manny and Dani were both providing aid to nurse Cut-Lip, Moka acting like a aid and source of incredible brute strength to restrain the stronger of patients, and the Twins to supply a extra source of Ecto for the medical professional. Joining them was one Dexter Utonium, legal husband of Blossom, and step father of Mimi. In medical terms one might call working on his daughter's case a conflict of interest, but no one was more knowledgeable on Mimi's unique superhuman physiology, and that was vital right now.

"Now that is interesting." Dexter stated aloud, overheard by Nurse Cut-lip.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the class?" The Reaper Nurse asked suspiciously.

"As you know Mimi's genetic structure is a unique cocktail of Meta-human and Devil DNA that among numerous other things should have rendered her infertile." Dexter explained as he brought up a Holographic DNA helix from a tablet.

"Should have?" Moka asked as she scratched her head.

"Correct so imagine my surprise when I found this in her womb." Dexter brought up another hologram, a similar DNA helix but more like a triangular cylinder.

"It's her DNA, but it has foreign DNA the likes I've never seen before in it. It's like something has forced it's way in and made it a part of her DNA." Dexter explained, scratching his head unable to make heads or tails at this new discovery.

"Maybe you haven't." Moka said ominously looking at Minnie who was peacefully asleep from the Mistle toe anesthetic.

* * *

Mandy was lounging about in one of her living rooms alongside Aku, Hell Boy and of course, Junior.

"So Then, how was your first military campaign Junior?" Mandy asked her son, whom was leaned against a corner in the far part of the room.

"One primary and one secondary objectives barely completed, and one primary objective outright failed. Mimi is rescued but in critical condition, the city was destroyed but by the enemy who also got away, with most of our people rendered into a dysfunctional state of being. In short, I'd summarize it as a abysmal failure." Junior stated, not batting a eye at the three adults who were all looking at him.

"Agreed. So now what are you going to do about it?" Mandy asked leveling one of her cool glares at Junior.

"Go make sure Mimi recovers, build a bigger army, and hunt the bastards down like the dogs they are!" Junior stated almost growling.

"Alright, you can go now Junior." Mandy stated shooing her son away.

"One More thing." Junior stated turning to the door to leave. "Grim Junior died almost a year ago. So stop calling me that." On that gloomy note Junior left the adults to talk.

"Is it me, but is he even more of a Emo kiddie than he was before?" Hell Boy asked before he downed a shot of beer.

"You're one to talk Hell Boy. A Gigantic airship with a city on the back? That shouldn't be too hard to locate." Aku stated while he sipped from a cup of tea.

"You'd think. But that thing was assembled from a patch work of the most brilliant minds in the world secret underground laboratories." Mandy explained with her signature cool glare on her features.

"Which are now flying around the world most likely with some sort of sophisticated cloaking device in place. Lovely." Hell Boy stated as he downed another beer shot.

"Which world, that was a Reaper portal that they escaped through if memory serves, which means that they can literally be anywhere!" A frustrated Mandy growled to herself.

"I hate to interrupt..." The three lords of the underworld turned around to face the familiar Jiang-Shi servant of Junior known as Deshiko. "But we have news from the infirmary of some importance Sirs."

"Alright we'll humor you. What is so important!?" Mandy asked virtually spitting impatience.

* * *

Junior was walking back and forth inside of the ball room inside of the City of the Dead Talking, to whom was the question that Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were all asking themselves this instant. "He's arguing with himself again isn't he?" Yukari asked observing Junior pace.

"How does an entire city just vanish!? Well through a Reaper portal obviously. Are you trying to be useless!?" Junior growled as if talking to himself.

"Yep. Must be a interesting conversation with six of him in there." Mizore dryly noted sitting on a chair.

Six, not nine and not one. It seemed kind of sad that they had been forcibly ripped apart, and now had no desire to come together again. Even with those six, they were just close allies with one another, even if they were allies that all shared a body they did more bickering than anything else, it was a pathetic state to live in. One day Fairy Tale would pay for what they did to their friend.

"Junior..." Once Kurumu said his name Junior sped up to her and growled into her face.

"I. Am. Not. Junior!"

"Then what shall we call you then?" Junior turned around to face Yukari. "Are we speaking to Thanatos, or I believe Mizore said that the Popsicle was called Abaddon?" Yukari asked while seriously looking Junior in the eye.

"What did you say when you turned into a demon? 'Rael?'" Kurumu asked while she scratched her head.

"The name of his Devil Arm? Why not?" Yukari stated as she pondered this new name.

"In any case 'Rael' do you plan on returning to the academy?" Kurumu asked in a serious tone of voice.

"I've no memories of such things, and even if I did Junior was the student there of which I am not!" The newly christened Rael stated.

"So what are you planning to do?" Kurumu asked Junior went back to pacing the room.

"I have an idea." Suddenly Junior stabbed his scythe into the ground and formed a large magic circle, then he took a letter out of a pocket, infused it with ecto, and threw it through the portal. The physical copy of the letter harmlessly fell to the ground, while a ethereal ecto copy was sent off through the portal.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked looking awfully befuddled.

"No idea." Kurumu stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Young Master." The group looked over to see Deshiko standing in the entrance of the building.

"Your mother has summoned you sir." Deshiko stated in her signature monotone voice.

"What is it?" Junior asked his attention more clearly on the magical circle he had just created.

"It concerns Mimi." Deshiko could tell that got Junior's attention, so she continued. "We believe we've determined the reason why Mimi was taken. And it also concerns you."

* * *

Junior reaper stepped inside of the infirmary where he was greeted by the sight of the Utonium sisters, Dexter, his parents, Nurse Cut-Lip and Mimi who was barely conscious at the moment.

"Is she alright? She looks sick." Junior asked eyeing Mimi.

"She's high as a kite, but alright. That isn't the reason why we brought you here though." Dexter stated, a bit of cool hostility in his voice as he pushed his glasses up.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Junior asked cocking his one good brow.

At this Dexter elbowed Nurse Cut-Lip in her side, and with a look on her face that of someone who recently drew the short straw she handed Junior a folder detailing results of some sort.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Nurse Cut-Lip stated seriously and with a hint of sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" Junior asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Mimi was pregnant, and you are the father!" The Nurse stated bluntly.

For the longest period of time, a awkward pause echoed through the room, made worst by the sound of a clock that had suddenly gotten louder. Finally, Junior collapsed on the ground in a heap, having just fainted.

"Hm. He took that better then I thought." Mandy stated somewhat amused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** : Hello my people! And welcome to the part where we begin to advance the plot some more! Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Junior, or Rael as he was calling himself now, was sitting inside of the hospital wing of the castle having a long tall glass of water after having fainted, shortly thereafter woke up, before fainting a second time after having been told the exact same thing that made him faint in the first place.

"So that I understand what you are saying correctly: A reaper, who by definition cannot bring life into existence, who is by extension the Grim Reaper and therefore embodies this very idea, some how had a kid with a young woman whose DNA is so messed up that she couldn't even reproduce properly because one more time...?" Rael asked looking ever more confused.

"A combination of your Nergaling Symbiote, and your advanced ability with Necromancy." Dexter subsequently brought up a holographic projection of Mimi's DNA chain, and the triple helix DNA that was found inside of Mimi's womb. "The one on the left is Mimi's DNA, the one on the right was found inside of her womb, which is her DNA, with a third Helix that I've only found as a part of the triple DNA helix as part of the Nergal DNA helix. In layman's terms you, while in the process of having sex with my step daughter, injected Nergal genetic material in her body, which gained a mind of it's own, separated itself from your DNA, and attached itself to Mimi's, and effectively impregnated her with itself. This is effectively the end of my knowledge on the matter." Dexter stated as he looked over the holograms on display.

"Dad would be where I come in." Grim stated as he brought out a chalk board through a reaper portal detailing Junior's usual routine of Reaping in his sleep.

"Yer power wid reapin is so powerful dad insead of ackively dryin do go oud and do id you have do hold yerself back. So whenever you lose consciousness, say when you fall asleep for example, den you go on a reapin rampage and stuff yer body so full of souls dad one ended up in yer girl friend when you screwed her!" Grim explained gesturing to various points on the chalk board.

"Did you get all of that or are you going to faint again?" Mandy asked what could be mistaken for amusement in her tone of voice if the others didn't know better.

"Mimi is all of this true? Did you really... yah know?" Rael asked looking at his girlfriend and apparent mother of his child. Mimi unfortunately seemed less responsive then usual.

"She's traumatized and high as a kite she isn't going to be talking any time soon." Dexter explained as he wheeled Mimi out of the room.

"Master. Your guests have arrived." Deshiko stated over the radio.

"Guests?" Mandy asked turning her head to face Junior with some suspicion.

"My place, not yours." Rael explained before he left through a Reaper portal.

* * *

When Junior arrived inside of the City of the Dead he saw four individuals inside of a make shift changing room, which made sense since they had only just arrived in the world of the living with brand new bodies.

"Junior! We'll be right with you in a minuet!" An overly friendly voice stated from within one of the changing rooms.

"I go by Rael these days SirZech." The reaper in question replied as he stood in the doorway.

"Since when?" The crimson haired man named SirZech asked leaning out of the change room to look at Rael.

"Since I figured out that Grim Junior was taken." Rael explained as he walked over to meet with SirZech.

"Junior, Rael, The Great and Mighty Poo I don't really care what we call you." The bald haired man named Falbium asked as he walked out of the changing room with a pair of wrinkled dress pants and a poorly buttoned dress shirt. "Why did you call us here?"

"I got a problem that's too much for me on my own, I need help." Rael explained as he shook SirZech's hand.

"You need our help?" A confused sounding young woman with long black hair tied into twin pigtails and a dark gown named Serafall asked. "You're Grim Junior! You Survived getting your soul torn to shreds! Dismantled the nine lords of Hell bit by bit! Left half of Hell in ruins in your wake! And you need our help!?"

"Sounds complicated. Can we talk about why you called us here?" Ajuka asked while he secured a wrist cuff.

"They call themselves Fairy Tale. They seem to be some kind of military coalition of various different species of monsters. I don't know what kind of grievance they have with my family but they kidnapped my daughter and I need to get her back." Rael explained seriously.

"How did they get something like that past you?" SirZech asked seriously.

"Apparently I, or the me before, impregnated her shortly before my little jaunt down to Hell and she was only born a few days ago. I am now only finding out about it now. I haven't even met my own daughter yet." Rael stated sadly before he continued. "Look guys, I know that this is pretty sudden, and I know that you guys have a lot of work to do down in Hell, and I know that I'm effectively responsible for most of that work needing to be done, but I need your help."

"Junior, Rael, did you honestly think that we care for you so little that the entirety of Hell could actually keep us away from you in your hour of need?" SirZech responded seriously.

"So any idea what we're gonna do?" Ajuka asked scratching his head.

"I have no idea where these people are, why they want my daughter, what their next move is or how to find them." Rael explained in a increasingly sadder tone.

"Right this is gonna be a dozy. Let's start by going to the last known site of these people and seeing what evidence we can dig up." Ajuka explained as he started walking out of the door.

"That's going to be a problem, In layman's terms they took a massive under ground series of laboratories, converted them into a gigantic flying ship, and took off through a reaper portal destroying the entire city where they made their base of operations. So there goes all of our evidence." Rael explained while he sat down in a corner of the room.

"A reaper portal you say? I've been studying them as of late, the ones you left down in Hell haven't closed all the way. Like a scar on the fabric of the universe." Ajuka explained scratching his chin in thought.

"I know, we can sometimes reopen them with a sufficiently large bursts of ecto energy, but one of that size is out of the question, and trying to open a smaller portal in the same spot will just distort the coordinates." Junior explained as he began impatiently pacing back and forth.

"If it's a matter of power then look no further then the man who can bend and warp the flow of the power like his own limbs." Ajuka explained with a smile as he worked a green colored magic circle in his hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Junior asked as he made a gesture to the door.

"We'll probably need a few things before we go." SirZech stated eyeing the castle off in the distance.

"I was afraid you would say that." Junior replied in a sour tone of voice.

* * *

Mandy was sitting in her office when she heard the sounds of various alarms going off all across the castle.

"What now?" Mandy growled as she got up from her chair.

As Mandy went for the door lord Pain was already standing on the other side of it with a tablet in hand.

"Mistress! The security footage of the break in!" Pain stated while he held out the tablet.

Mandy gruffly took the tablet and looked at the video on it, and was honestly not surprise to see one of Rael's Nergal tentacles steal an entire refrigerator.

"Someone turn that damn alarm off it's just Junior goofing off again!" Mandy barked while she shoved the tablet back into Pain's arms.

"What has he stolen this time!?" Mandy all but snarled as she sat back in her chair.

"One refrigerator, fully stocked, one space time measuring unit, one ecto generation unit..."

"So he's trying to reopen that portal that Fairy Tale escaped through?" Mandy stated with a bored expression as she interrupted Lord Pain.

"Yes mam. That does seem to be the case." Pain remarked sadly, the boy had enough suffering in his life without all of this added on top.

"He needs something to take his mind off of this unpleasantness while we figure out our next move. When he comes back have him clean out Cerberous's cage for me." Mandy stated as she coldly got back to her paperwork.

* * *

" _I'm so dead._ " Is what Junior thought as he removed a can of pop from the fridge and passed it over to Ajuka who was working on one of the machines that he had stolen from the castle.

The group had some difficulty locating a stable area to work from, the the entire city, and the foundation it was built on, having effectively been reduced to rubble by Fairy Tale picking up their base and ripping it out of the ground.

"This place looks worst than hell! Are you sure that you didn't do this Junior?" Serafall asked as she spun around in circles in amazement at the ruined area in disbelief.

"Some of it, but this wasn't my handiwork believe me." Junior explained as he leaned against the machine Ajuka was operating and observed his fingers fly across the board.

"My compliments on the sophistry of this equipment. Where did you get it?" Ajuka asked as he smiled at a holographic read out.

"Gigantic alien space ship we built the castle on top of." Rael replied as he looked suspiciously up at the area where the reaper portal was suppose to appear.

"A what?" SirZech asked as he looked at Junior like he grew nine heads.

"Mom went to another planet, stole one of their gigantic flying war ships, used it to level a entire battlefield, and then smashed it head long into a mountain." Junior explained without batting an eye.

"He's serious yah know." The group of Devils plus a reaper looked over to see Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and Minnie all lined up. "We saw the crater it left." Kurumu explained as she sharpened her nails.

"Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, Mizore it's good to see all of you again. You on the other hand, I believe we haven't been introduced, and if I may be frank you make my skin crawl." SirZech explained stepping in between both groups.

"Understandable. For I am Minnie Mandy Black also known as Michael among the Angels, sister of Grim Junior Black currently known to thou as Rael." Minnie stated politely and in a overly formal manner.

"Michael? I heard you managed to get yourself reincarnated, didn't think it would be as a girl though. Even so." Suddenly a dangerous crimson aura surrounded SirZech, followed by a green, blue and turquoise aura's that surrounded Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium respectively. "However if you try anything..."

"I am nay the one who tis about to be rendered unconscious." Minnie stated as she briefly looked above SirZech.

"Excuse..." The four Satans were all bashed on their heads by four Nergaling fists flooring the four Satans with one shot each.

"Our comradely won't get you that far. And while there's no love lost between me and the angels, if you touch her I'll be taking your head as compensation." Rael all but snarled as he looked up into the sky at the forming portal.

"Understood." SirZech replied weakly before brushing himself off and picking himself off the ground.

Suddenly the group bore witnessed as a Gigantic mile high portal formed above their heads.

"Son of a Gun! We actually did it!" Ajuka shouted in shock as he stared open mouthed at the massive portal.

"Indeed." Witnessing the portal opened Rael promptly created several Nergaling Raven's from his arm and threw them inside of the portal, before Junior promptly smashed the machines apart with his bare hands. "That will do." Rael stated without explanation as the portal closed.

"Uh what just happened?" Kurumu asked looking dumbfounded.

"Last time I charged in head long like a idiotic brute and it cost us dearly, those scouts will report back information to me while I prepare." Junior explained while he opened another Reaper portal.

"Prepare how brother?" Minnie asked suspiciously.

"Simple." Junior held up a familiar tome with a skull insignia. "I have my parents favors, so I intend to use them." Was all that Junior stated before he disappeared through the portal again.

* * *

 **Review Section** : Of which I finally need again. Yay!

DPSS: To answer your question, at this point in time Az and Rael have no desire to become one, an occupational hazard that comes from hating each other's guts. That said they are still connected, as Az demonstrated by using Rael to pull himself out of Hell and by using the curse they share to form a body. They'll become one again when they've finally resolved their differences.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** : Everyone Reading this go check out Global Goals on the Community wiki. Read, Review and Favorite!

* * *

In the Campus of the Yokai academy, a reaper portal formed out from which walked Rael, better known to the students as Grim Junior. While happy to see him again, many of the students noted that Rael currently had a Nergaling raven of some sort on his arm and was talking to it.

"So Fairy Tale is skipping from place to place with Reaper Portals eh? Alright. Keep me informed." Rael stated as he absorbed the raven into his arm.

"Okay I'm confused, first you say that you're not going back to the academy then you go right back to the Academy!?" Kurumu questioned as she stepped out through the portal, chasing after Junior.

"I tire of repeating myself. I'm calling in my mother's favors, I'm just starting here." Rael stated as he walked into the forest.

"Wait aren't you here for the principal or something!? Everyone should be in the school building over there!" Kurumu stated pointing out the building in question.

"I'm not here for them Kurumu." Rael replied as he continued into the forest, followed by Kurumu, and following her were a few students from the courtyard.

Rael walked clear to the other side of the forest until he had arrived at the bus stop.

"I thought you said that you were going to recruit someone at the academy? Why are you leaving already?" Kurumu asked increasingly confused with Junior's antics.

"If I might be so bold as to interrupt..." The door opened revealing the familiar smoking and grinning bus driver lounging in his seat. "Perhaps he doesn't intend to recruit someone from the academy so much as someone he knows is going to be one this bus?"

"Hey Junior!" When Kurumu turned around she saw a group of students led by a man with a odd fondness for piercings. "What cha up to?"

"Mido!" Kurumu growled with intensity, she intended to attack him, in retaliation for everything he had done, but Junior stopped her with a Nergal blade.

"I will have you address me as Rael." Rael replied not turning around to face Mido.

Mido just looked at one of his subordinates whom simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Alright then, 'Rael' we were just wondering what you're up to? Yah drop off the face of the planet for nine month's and now you're talking about going to war all of a sudden." Mido responded in a accusing tone of voice.

"I am, to fight against a group known as a Fairy Tale. You're welcome to join us if you want." Rael stated in a tone of voice one might use to comment on about the weather.

"Rael. That guy was Hokuto's right hand man in Anti-Thesis! Yah know that pack of pricks that were trying to kill us and destroy the school a few days ago!" Kurumu stated looking at Mido and his gang with distaste.

"Hey we got screwed over by that jerk too! We're only interested in payback!" Mido growled as he stepped forward.

"Make me believe you." Rael stated back.

Apparently annoyed by the impenetrable stone wall that was Rael Mido walked up behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder. Immediately, Rael spun around and held one of his hands to Mido's face, a dozen sharp and pointy things of varying descriptions jutting out of his arm and no less than a inch from Mido's face and paired with one of Junior's finest death glares. In response Mido leaned forward and pressed the tips of one of the blades into his forehead, with a smile no less. At this Junior removed his arm and reabsorbed the blades.

"Get on the bus. I'll decide what to do with you people later." Rael ordered as he stepped out of Mido's way.

Mido smiled as he and his subordinates walked onto the bus.

"You sure about this Rael?" Kurumu asked as she glared at the bus.

"You're the Succubus. You tell me." Rael replied as he too got onto the bus.

"His desire for revenge is legitimate. Whether it's for us or for Hokuto I can't say." Kurumu replied while she scratched her chin in contemplation.

"Lovely. You got anything you wanna add old man?" Rael asked as he narrowed a glare at the bus driver.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The grinning bus driver stated, holding onto his had as if he were planning a big reveal of some sort.

"Can we please cut the crap Charon? You're only my first visit." Rael stated looking completely indifferent at the man named Charon.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out!" Charon stated letting out a dark snigger and removing his hat to reveal a face with red eyes, five o clock shadow, and with the exception of the scars, a face that was identical to Rael's. "Well Grim Reaper brat! Don't you have anything you wanna say to your Dear old Dad?"

* * *

Charon's bus arrived outside of the Castle Grim Skull, and from it emerged the new recruits of Rael's army, not the least of whom included Rael's own father Charon.

"Oh Mandy! I'm back!" Charon shouted loudly to the entire castle.

"You've got some nerve dere Charon!" Grim appeared behind Charon through a reaper portal with the business end of his scythe around his neck. "Comin back here like yah own de place!"

"Ah 'worn out Grim Reaper brat!' Retiring after only two thousand years! So shameful!" Charon replied as he slipped out of the Reaper's blade and ended up in a circling staring contest with the eyeless skeleton.

"Says the one who wen ahead and fooked another man's wife!" Grim barked back. "Now where is mah boy!"

"Our boy, loser Grim Reaper!" Charon corrected with the biggest most twisted grin on his face that you can imagine.

"Answer de quesion!" Grim spat impatiently.

Charon just smiled and palmed slammed Grim in his ribs sending him flying and scattering him into pieces and expertly catching the Reaper's scythe as it fell out of the air.

"Our son wasn't big on small talk, said barely fifteen words before he ran off to I know not where." Charon explained as he assessed Grim's scythe in the same manner one might assess a oneself in the mirror after having just put on a brand new suit.

"I'd drop that before someone loses a head if I was you." Charon turned around to face Mandy, accompanied by an entire squadron of reapers.

"Reapers? With Encroaching Doom Syndrome? No something else, Half living and half dead. Some pitiful attempt to empower them? And you used it on my boy too." Charon playfully waved his finger in dissatisfaction. "Naughty, Naughty."

"And after all the trouble I went through putting this greeting together." Completely ignoring the protests of her subordinates Mandy walked past them and forcibly pulled Charon towards her. "I even made a special lipstick just for you." Mandy pulled Charon into a lip lock that last for a prolonged period of time.

"Hmm. Tasty. What is that flavor cherries and almond?" Charon asked as he pulled back from Mandy.

"Close. Blood Blossom's and Cyanide." Suddenly Charon started to foam at the mouth, falling into Mandy's arms as he collapsed. "Two things that knock Reapers off on their asses!" Mandy let Charon fall to the ground, and followed up by delivering a single kick to his head rendering him unconscious. "Lock him up somewhere he won't cause us any trouble. And somebody figure out where the hell my son is!"

Mandy said that, but they had a more immediate problem to be concerned with when an explosion rocked the courtyard and blared the alarms. Mandy looked over the horizon on the far side of the castle.

"It's the vault Milady." Lord Pain stated observing the tablet in his hands.

"Go down there and kill whoever it is." Mandy snarled while she walked back into the castle.

"And if it is young Master Junior or Minnie?" Lord Pain asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then you'll be punished for your failure." Mandy called back coldly.

* * *

Mimi arrived outside the vault, Cerberus was remarkably easy to tame, but then of course she has had lots of experience keeping Junior from losing his temper over the years. Removing the front door was slightly more difficult, but a simple matter of using her psychic powers to pick the lock on the door. Following that Mimi quickly found what she was looking for, a container full of Devil Essence, hers collected from her double after her soul was returned to her proper body. With that Mimi smashed the display case with her bare hand, not caring about the broken glass lodged inside of it. Instead she allowed the Devil essence to consume her, at least that is what she thought, but then she saw it settle and lodge itself into her right eye. From this she deduced that the Devil essence responsible for turning Junior's body into a Skin walker was mixed in as well, and had inherited the Nergaling qualities but lacked sufficient mass to match them. No matter, Mimi has spent enough time inside Junior's head to know how to how to do this. That is what she thought, but even though she had clearly pictured a five digit hand to replace the one cut off by Fairy Tale's reaper what she got instead was a two digit crab claw. Enraged Mimi spotted another display case featuring a oversize stone hand. Mimi smashed the glass hard enough to splatter the newly acquired hand substitute on the stone fist, corrupting it and attaching it to her arm in the process. With that out of the way Mimi smashed her way out of the vault and disappeared through a devil magic circle.

* * *

When Lord pain arrived on scene with a squadron of guards he noticed that aside from a sizable hole going through the vault leading outside that only two items were missing, the Devil essence belonging to Mimi, and the Hand of Doom that formerly belonged to Hell Boy. Following this hunch Pain Contacted the Infirmary and confirmed that Mimi had woken up and left the infirmary just before the vault was broken into.

"Put a bounty on the head of the Devil Brat. And if she ever shows her face around her again, removed it and nail it to the top of the door frame to my personal chambers." Mandy stated before she hung up her Hell Phone and carelessly tossed on to the nearby table.

Mandy was currently sitting in her living room Drinking with Grim.

"I find meself wonderin if yer dryin do ruin yer relasionship wid yer son. Dryin do kill de moder of his only child. Nod do mension de Land of Dainded Souls." Grim asked as he swished around a ominous liquid in a shot glass.

"Well then." Mandy started before she downed a shot herself. "I suppose he'll just have to kill me then."

"Drue. Ad dis rade Fairy Tale will ou las us. And we bode know dad dey ain long for dis world." Grim stated gulping down the contents of his shot glass.

"I'll drink to that." Mandy stated as she pored another glass of alcohol.

* * *

Mimi arrived via Devil Circle in the city of Alberquerque located in Mexico. The city for the most part was thriving, thanks to the timely raising of a massive force field serving as a barrier between Mexico and the land of Darkness next door that was the United States of America. It was also perfectly suited to Mimi's plans, full of sin strife and corruption, tailor made to a Devil seeking her revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** : No new reviews, a shame, but moving on with my life.

* * *

Charon was sitting down isolated in a room inside of the Grim castle, a dozen laser sights connected to specialized anti reaper guns layered all over his body, between him and the rest of castle was three feet of ectoranium and as a finishing touch a portal jammer that prevented him from simply escaping through the obvious methods. However there was one thing that no one counted on, someone coming to pay him a visit.

"So you're the first eh?" Dan asked while he floated up to Charon. "I'm not impressed."

"That's what she said." Charon stated letting out a dark chuckle, one that Dan returned.

"I know, she said so! So a bus driver, really?" Dan asked sizing up Charon's seemingly frail complexion.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover? So aren't you going to ask me how I met Mandy?" Charon asked with a big grin on his face.

"Not interested. Besides isn't that a story you wanna share with your boy?" Dan asked looked a bit confused.

"He has no interest in me, and I've no interest in making him sit though my story. If he wants to hear it then that's his business." Charon stated, just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Alright!" Dan sat down on a imaginary chair in midair. "Impress me."

* * *

The Mayoress of Megaville Mandy, wearing a grey colored business suit and a set of bright blue eyes in stark contrast with the blood red ones she'd later have, arrived via Reaper portal in the first circle of Hell, Limbo. Avoiding King Midas and all the unpleasantness he brings the stench of blood told Mandy that she had just arrived on the shore of the river styx.

"You've been avoiding a trip down here for a long time now, haven't you?" A figure wrapped in a chain mail cloak attached to a massive barge asked, his bony finger pointing down at Mandy accusingly.

"You're going to be waiting even longer Charon. I'm Not ready for a boat ride yet. I've still got far too much work to do." Mandy stated as she continued to walked forward

"You are under the impression that you have a say in the matter." Charon stated, readying the chains that draped his body to strike.

"As are you!" Suddenly Charon found the blade of the current Grim Reaper and Mandy's newly wed husband. "Dad's me wife yer dalkin do bub!"

"So this is who they've got doing my job these days? Pathetic." With a single gesture Charon sent Grim's bones to the wind. "Begone from my sight!"

"He is pathetic isn't he?" Mandy asked prompting Charon to turn a cold glare to her. "No wonder the world has fallen into such a pathetic state?"

"Speak plainly woman!" Charon spat his anger boiling over.

"Not too bright are you? I'll cut to the chase then, I've come to free you from your suffering." That surprised Charon.

"The only way to fix the world is to work from scratch. You are scratch." Mandy explained, circling Charon in the same way that a shark might circle cornered prey. "With the aid of my 'dear husband' we can extricate your soul from this godforsaken place and insert it into a human body."

"And why would I agree to such a proposal?" Charon stated, smirking in amusement.

"Freedom." Mandy responded, her confidence a audible echo in her voice. "The vast power you sacrifice for being made human is a small price to pay don't you think?"

"You've been caught in your own web of lies woman! If I don't have my power then how do you expect me to 'fix' the world as you put it!?" Charon snapped pointing accusingly at Mandy.

"I don't. Your soul however will be intact, and once you are in the form of a human you will be able to conceive a child with me that will in turn inherit a fraction of your power." Mandy explained as she casually studied the dirt underneath her fingernails.

"All of this just for gene hunting!?" A legitimately surprised Charon asked with a astonished look on his features.

"What can I say. I'm picky." Mandy spotted where Grim's scythe landed and picked it up. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

"A interesting proposal." Charon scratched his chin in thought, taking but a moment to think carefully about Mandy's offer. "I am all yours, milady!" Charon replied in a mocking tone of voice.

* * *

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Charon stated with his signature twisted smirk on his face.

"Nothing about how you ended up driving a bus of all things?" Dan asked, looking a bit confused.

"It seemed appropriate, since I've done nothing but transport people to their final destination since the beginning of time. Besides I didn't have much to do after Megaville." Charon stated letting out a dark chuckle.

"What does that shit hole have to do with anything?" Dan asked letting out a curious smirk.

"I'm simply the kind of guy who likes to watch the world burn. So I simply created the first spark and allowed the world to fall apart from there." Charon stated with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Really. And how exactly did you manage to pull that off?" Dan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who said I did anything? I mean the fall of the city was ten years in the making, anyone with a shred of common sense would have just gotten rid of the brat in the first place. It's not my fault they decided to be a moron about it." Charon stated letting out another of his dark chuckles.

* * *

"I don't know about you two, but that's about all I can stand to listen to." A disgusted Blossom Utonium stated sitting on one of the spikes that jutted out of the space ship that the Castle Grim sits upon.

"So was that Charon guy responsible for what happened at Megaville?" Bubbles asked, having like her sisters used her vastly powerful super human hearing to listen in on Dan and Charon's conversation.

"I have mixed feelings about that. On the one hand it sounds like all he did was make sure that Mimi was conceived, but on the other hand it sounds like he did it knowing what it would lead to. I suppose we should judge him based on what his intentions were. If so, then I really want to kill him." Buttercup stated looking over the vast ash covered wasteland.

"We're leaving ladies. A member of our family is missing and it's up to us to find her." Blossom stated, getting up to leave.

"And what about Dexter?" Bubbles asked looking a little concerned.

"He's staying here to help look for Fairy Tale. Now are you two coming or what?" Blossom asked before she took off into the air, followed by her two sisters.

* * *

In the Mexican city of Albuquerque two bizarre sights were going on. The first, a massive magic circle resembling a pentagram surrounded by a circle had been carved into the entire city. The second detail was that everyone seemed to be perfectly okay with this, on a good day this was a cesspool filled with violence, fear and various other unpleasantness that keeps people in their homes with fear. And yet everyone was wandering about the city like they were in some sort of drug induced haze being overly pleasant with each other dropping compliments to each other about everything ranging from the weather to their personal grooming. Unsurprisingly these events were connected, the massive magic circle having magically drained every last drop of 'sin' out of the hearts and minds of those who lived within the city. But the one who was responsible for this bizarre turn of events was none other than one Mimi Utonium, who was now using the last of the element of sin to forge a red colored katanna blade.

" _Mommy, where are you?_ "

She could hear it ever since she awoke, the voice of her daughter calling out to her, haunting her, she would have to be patient just a little longer while Mimi got strong enough to face the ones that had her. Mimi took the completed blade and inserted it into her eye, absorbing it into the Devil Essence. Mimi noted that she had completed her devil form, but she was still wearing a hospital gown, and that wouldn't do for a fight, luckily she knew just where to get a suit of armor. Mimi took one last look at a mural she burned into a building, in the back three women, in front crouching down was a one eyed reaper, and in his arms wrapped in a cloth was a newborn devil. Then Mimi created a Devil Circle and left the now sin free city through it.

* * *

Mandy was sitting down in her office again, scanning the underworldian airwaves for signs of Rael.

"Madam! We believe we have a lead on the Devil girl!" Lord Pain stated through the tablet on the desk.

"What kind of lead?" Mandy asked scratching her head in order to ward off a impending headache.

"A city in Mexico has been torn to pieces in order to construct a massive magic circle identical to the one used to extract and contain Devil essence." Lord Pain stated sensing the impending hostility in his master's voice.

"Alright, have the local reaper check it out. But you are suppose to be looking for Junior!" Mandy stated letting some of her frustration for the day's events let.

"About that... We received a message from Asgard. Junior kind of picked a fight them." Mandy let out a groan as she slammed her head against her desk.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!" Mandy sighed in exhausted annoyance.

* * *

Outside of a utopian city surrounded by snow on all sides a singular figure dressed in dark black fur clothing walked up to a bar and kicked a door open, walking inside.

"Now you see I heard a rumor somewhere that the halls of Valhalla were filled with the greatest warriors to ever live go into eternal, glorious conflict." Rael stated sarcastically, pulling off the hood to reveal himself. "But all I see is a whore house for ghosts!"

Several warrior women wearing fur lined plate armor seemed to take offense to that and so drew their swords to cut the Reaper down.

"Reaper! You shall pay for your transgressions against our people!"

Suddenly the Valkyries rushed at Rael, slashing their blades against him, and shattering them against his diamond hard bones, the flesh wounds that they barely left instantaneously regenerating.

"I'm waiting! Or are you telling me that this is the best that the halls of Valhalla have to offer?" Rael stated as he continued to walk forward.

Apparently miffed the warrior Women brought what was left of their weapons down on Rael's head, and shattered them as a result.

"The Twenty first century called!" Suddenly Rael grew a pair of Nergaling shotguns, one for each hand, and shot both women in their chests knocking them back several feet and landing in the walls of the tavern. "They want their scrap iron back!"

Suddenly someone crashed through the roof of the tavern right in front of Rael. That someone stood up in front of Rael, revealing a blond haired bearded man with a thick muscled build, wearing chain mail armor and wielding what Rael thought resembled a oversize and overly decorated sledge hammer.

"I am Thor, Vanguard of Asgard!" The muscled man boomed loudly with a voice that rung Rael's eardrums.

"I'm unimpressed!" Rael stated using his pinky to clean one of his ears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** : And another one is done, time to advance the plot a tad.

* * *

Inside of the snowy peaks of Asgard another battle had begun this one between the Prince of Thunder, Vanguard of Asgard, and the crowned Prince Thor. He was currently chasing after a creature that was in the middle of a hit and run battle against a creature that had taken to hiding from him underneath the snow. Thor, having been fed up with chasing after the little monstrosity that was hitting him with demonic throwing knives, slammed his hammer into the mountain peak triggering an avalanche. Thor's opponent decided to be spiteful in his last moments and grabbed him by his ankle as he was sent plummeting down the mountain side dragging the thunder god with him. At the bottom of the mountain Thor lightninged his way out of the snow and was soon met by his opponent face to face, a fully Nergalized Rael.

"And you claimed I am unimpressive creature!" Thor stated accusingly pointing his hammer at Rael, a sly grin on his features.

Rael simply let out an audible crack of his neck and gave the god of thunder a double finger taunt. And thus the battle of gods and monsters resumed.

* * *

Whereas her son took the brute force approach to solving his problems, a talent that she'd admit he got from her, Mandy was the type to build alliances diplomatically. So when she heard that Rael had flown off the handle like a wrecking ball trying to find any one with the ability to help him destroy Fairy Tale and then make them help him she set out on the inevitable slow process of cleaning up his mess. Again. Hence why Mandy now found herself standing inside of the halls of Asgard, a dozen warriors training their weapons on her.

"Let her forward." The voice of the grizzled old geezer sitting on the throne at the far end of the hall replied dully.

"But Odin sir! This is the Grim queen!"

"Who we all owe our lives to."

"The mother of the man who attacked us without provocation!"

"This is Asgard! We attack each other without provocation all the time!"

"But but but!"

Having had enough of the warrior's talking the old man sitting on the throne flicked the air in front of him and the shock wave produced carved a channel in the floor and sent the man flying, slamming him against the back wall.

"Is there anyone else who would like to argue with me?" All of the soldiers, bar one unconscious exception, resumed their positions on either side of the hall.

Mandy walked forward observing the old man of the Norse Odin. In spite of his position as one of the remaining chief gods left in the world, his robes although they looked like they once fancy and elegant they now looked aged and worn, like they weren't looked after properly.

"If it isn't the so called bitch queen of the underworld Mandy Black!" Odin replied with a cheery tone of voice, eyes drawn immediately to Mandy's bosom.

"Odin!" Suddenly Odin's Valkyrie attendant smacked him on the head with a paper fan. "Odin! Don't talk to the ruler of the Underworld in that disrespectful tone of Voice! And don't stare at her lecherously!"

"Shut Up!" Suddenly, as if the Valkyrie girl offended her somehow, Mandy fired a single round grazing the woman in her shoulder. "This one is rather slow isn't she Geezer? Let me spell it out for you brat! If I had a problem with being looked at by perverts I wouldn't dress this way, and if I had a problem with the way he was talking to me, I'd just shoot him instead. Now do you need another lesson in etiquette, or are you going to patch up the wounds you have already?"

The Valkyrie shot Mandy a pathetic death glare and ran off with her hand on her bleeding shoulder.

"Sorry about her, she's new." Odin stated casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Treat your serving wenches better and you wouldn't go through them so fast!" Mandy growled while she holstered her gun. "But I didn't come here to growl about your staff you miserable old geezer!"

"True you came here to growl about your son picking a fight with my son. At least that is what I presume?" Odin stated casually as he leaned back into his throne.

"I would approach the matter with a touch more caution if I was you Odin." Mandy stated, looking out the nearby window to see beams of ecto and bolts of godly lightning coming off of the mountain.

"This is Valhalla we are talking about! What is the worst that he can do kill him? We both know that he'd just end up right back here." Odin explained pointing downwards towards the rug on the floor.

"He's already taken the head of the Christian god and the nine hell lords." That visibly surprised Odin, whom just cocked a confused brow at Mandy. "This is nothing more than a heads up: my son takes what he intends to keep. Remember that." Mandy stated as she waved backwards as she left. "Ciao."

When Mandy left Odin took a good look at his recovered aid and took but a moment to think his next course of action through.

"What kind of countermeasures do we have to deal with a 'Demon Reaper?'" Odin asked holding his Chin in his hand.

"As a god level being that governs over the dead, we should be able to restrain him using the same countermeasures that we have in place for Hel, failing that there is also the spare anti demon restraints for Surtr." The Valkyrie woman stated reading from a clip board.

"Then for now, we let Thor and the boy have their fun." Odin stated as he relaxed into a slouch.

* * *

Back on the mountain Thor and Rael were continuing their bout, Thor started with a upper cut swing with his hammer Mijolnir directly to Rael's head, hitting him with enough force that his head was sent flying off.

" _ **It will take more than this!**_ "

Not bothered, and actually use to this by now a Nergal scythe blade popped out of Rael's head and using that created a Reaper portal that quickly reattach Rael's head.

"Thou art fast on thine feet, or head as the case may be. Even so! Have at thee!"

Deciding that trying to rip the reaper apart wasn't working, Thor opted for the opposite, slamming his hammer down on Rael's head with enough force that Rael's head was squished into Rael's ribcage. Adapting to Thor's tactics Rael wrapped his Nergal tentacles around Thor's arm with Mijolnir, followed up by growing a ridiculous number of guns from his arms to blast Thor in his face.

"Ah I forgot: 'This is the Twenty First century!'"

Thor just smiled in response and released his grasp on Mijolnir, and in an instant it crashed into the ground splattering bits of Rael everywhere. Never one to let such things slow him down Rael quickly reassembled his body, thoroughly annoyed now Rael prepared a large spiked fist to punch Thor's lights out, but stopped in befuddlement when he saw the god smiling at him. As if explaining Thor pointed down to Rael's foot, where he saw the leather loop normally used by Thor to holster his weapon when not in use wrapped around his ankle.

" ** _I hate you!_** "

The most that Rael was able to do before being dragged away at Super sonic speeds was snarl at Thor. Mijolnir sent Rael on a merry trip throughout the mountainside dragging him face first through stone ice and snow. Rael's first solution to the problem was trying to hack away at the godly leather, to very little success. Instead Rael opened a Reaper portal directly in the current path of travel leading behind Thor.

"You will have to try harder then that!"

As if able to sense the presence of the Hammer Thor spun around and grabbed the weapon with both hands before he dragged Rael's face through the snow and sent him flying without the hammer this time. Thor followed up with a large bolt of lightning aimed at Rael and electrocuted him.

" ** _Is this it!?_** "

Rael actually wasn't bothered all that much by the lightning, it was actually less potent than Minnie's, likely because hers was designed specifically to give demons like him a hard time. Thor's lightning on the other hand, Rael had reason to suspect, was significantly less specialized, and thus far less damaging, further more Rael and his previous counterparts are well known for pumping a necromancer equivalent of lightning through his muscles to increase their potency, which evidently was pretty good practice for this.

"Thou durability is astounding! No one can stand the lightning of Mijolnir!"

This also made it clear to Thor that brute force as oppose to lightning would be the more effective tool here. So when Rael ran up to Thor to hit him with everything he had Thor replied in kind, first a couple of blows to Rael's rib cage shattering the diamond hard bone like glass, then a few blows to his head dislodging it enough so that it nearly flew off his shoulders, albeit still connected via tentacle.

" _ **Broke my bones. Been a while since someone pulled that off.**_ "

Rael made several snapping sounds, his bones snapping back together from the blows dealt to him.

"So creature. I am alright with continuing, but art thou? I imagine that whatever your plans are, they don't involve fighting me."

That was true, Rael had a hundred more stops like this to make and little time to make them, thus he reverted to his human form.

"A wise decision. To what name shall you be known?"

"They call me Rael."

* * *

Thor walked through the halls of Valhalla, dragging Rael along by his hood and threw him at the feet of Odin, Rael landing on his feet thanks to a feat of midair acrobatics.

"So you are the one who went and picked a fight with my son? My compliments to you for your victory over the gods of the Christian pantheon." Odin stated, looking down amused at Rael.

"I have come seeking the aid of Asgard against the group known as Fairy Tale." Rael stated brushing dirt, dust and snow off of his coat.

"So naturally you've come to seek the greatest army of all the lands to aid you in your quest." Odin stated in a bored tone of voice.

"I've gone up against the finest army my mother had to spare once. At best they gave me indigestion. Rather than men I need the monsters, I need to know the identity of the single strongest creature that you can spare." Rael stated causing the entire hall to just stare in shock at Rael.

"Some day young man, I suspect that you will come to deeply regret making that request." Odin stated letting out a sly smirk.

* * *

Odin, alongside a contingent of Valkyrie warriors, led Rael through the dungeons underneath Asgard, what looked like giants, trolls, goblins, dwarves and elves all scrambling to the door to curse and grab at them as they walked by.

"This one was really kind of a failure on our part. Have you heard of the legend of Surtr?" Odin asked while he twirled a set of keys around his finger.

"The fire giant? You have him prisoner down here?" Rael asked looking about the cells for a stray spark of fire to indicate the giant's position.

"The real Surtr could never fit down here. Rather my idiot son Loki attempted to create a copy of him but lost control of him." Odin led the group to a cell that reminded Rael of a giant furnace.

"We call him Surtr Second, and we keep him here." Odin opened the door on the cell and brushed aside the fire with his spear Gungir.

Locked in a set of stocks on the far side of the cell was a giant of a man with fire coming out of his eyes and hair, bent down on his knees chained to the wall in a set of stocks.

"Old man Odin. This is a treat. I would have cleaned up a tad bit if I knew you were coming." Surtr stated chuckling darkly.

"Surtr was it? I'm here to give you a one time offer. Stay down here and rot, or join my forces." Rael stated walking into the cell with Surtr.

"Now why would I want to team up with a scrawny little runt like you?" Surtr asked letting out a dark chuckle.

"As oppose to your busy social life here?" Rael asked indicating the cell.

"Fair point. Will I get to rampage a little?" Surtr asked cocking a flaming brow at Rael?

"That's the plan." Rael replied cocking a brow back.

"I'm in!" On that note Rael opened a Reaper Portal Beneath Surtr and sent him off back to the Grim Castle.

"Should I let you know when I'm done with him?" Rael asked as he walked by Odin.

"Keep him! that boy is nothing but trouble! But if you want any more help with those Fairy Tale brats." Odin let out a amused chuckle. "There's nothing we Asgardian's like more than a good fight!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Rael stated, pulling out his father's journal to read while he walked through a Reaper portal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note** : Alright, I feel like it would really be a shame at this point to discontinue this story, with everything I sunk into it already, but I just get the feeling that it's not as popular as it use to be. So if you like it and want me to keep working on it let me know, but if yah don't then so be it, I have other stories that I can work on too.

* * *

Inside of a run down hideout a group of men of Asian descent were loading a set of a pristine rifles including sniper, assault and shotguns into storage racks. Then they heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Go check it out!" One of the men barked to another prompting him to walk up a set of stairs to the front door of the hideout.

Opening the slot on the front door the man was greeted by the sight of a silhouette of a man wearing a black rain coat.

"What's the password freak!?"

"Open the door!" Rael growled in a threatening tone of voice.

Wrong answer. The thug immediately proceeded to unload a full barrel of bullets through the door into the man on the other side and confident that he was dead spun around to walk away.

"Oi Matsuda! Did you waste another door already!? Yah know that the boss is gonna kill us again right!?" The one that was polishing the gun barked.

It was only after Matsuda fell down the stairs back into the hideout, his head on backwards, that the group realized that he was already dead. Immediately the the remaining thugs picked up two guns each and unloaded them into the stair way leading to the door. Cautiously the two thugs investigated the area where they made note of two things. The first the bullet ridden rain coat clad corpse on the stairs, the second the serious lack of a door, now only splinters strewn out on the pavement in front of the hideout.

"The boss definitely isn't going to be happy about this." As the leader of the trio began walking back into their hideout he was picked up by his throat by the reanimated bullet ridden corpse he had just dismissed.

Not interested in being shot again Rael bent down and bit off the end of the gun, chewed on it a little, and spat out a black ball bearing.

"Now that we got that out of the way, where is your boss?"

* * *

In the deserts surrounding Grim skull, Dan was preparing to fire off a huge ball of ecto, and immediately proceeded to use a Ghostly Wail to slam that huge ball of ecto towards his opponent, Charon whom was just casually standing in the ashes.

"Eat this pretty boy!"

Charon held his hand out and caught the ball of ecto hurled his was and gave it a squeeze shrinking it down to the size of a basket ball and then, as if it were some manner of fine pastry, bite into it and began to eat it.

"Huh, yah ate it? So that's where he gets that from. Good to know!"

With ecto attacks no longer an option Dan bull rushed Charon and both sides entered a ecto charged fist fight, their limbs moving so fast that they were just a blur. From the comparative safety of a balcony Mandy and Pain were watching the fight between Charon and Dan. Charles dropping a few aspirin tablets into her glass as she drank it.

"Junior, Dan, Charon, Fairy Tale. I only got one year left can't they let me die in peace?" Mandy asked as she drank from the glass.

"'Hazardous life style of a Underworld ruler' I believe were your exact words madam." Charles pointed out preparing shot glasses full of ice water and aspirin.

"Not helping. Do we know who Junior's pissed off now?" Mandy asked as she downed the cold headache soothing liquid.

At this Charles produced a copy of Grim's Diary and his finger rested on the name just below the Norse gods.

"Here we go. The Huang family of Japan. According to Aku they've been harassed by Fairy Tale as well." Charles explained while he read from the book.

"And the Asgard envoy?" Mandy asked as she leaned into the back of her chair waiting for the aspirin to kick in.

Suddenly a reaper portal opened in the midair and a figure from the other side of it crashed into the desert.

"I believe that they just arrived." Charles stated gasping in surprise as he looked into the Ashlands.

"Remind me to shoot Junior when he gets back here." Mandy growled before she fell asleep.

Surtr noted that thanks to the rough landing he just had his restraints had been cracked, so with a little application of brute force he broke them the rest of the way off.

"Looks like I landed in the middle of something." Surtr looked around and spotted both Dan and Charon looking straight at him. "Mind if I join in!?"

"Yah know? Me and him were just discussing adding a third to this little shindig!" Dan stated letting out a dark chuckle.

"I believe your exact words were 'That demon wuss with the pompadour.'" Charon explained scratching his chin in thought.

"True that I did, but this guy is already here and he's volunteering. So what do we have to lose by letting him join in?" Dan asked pointing down at the flaming haired man in question.

"Alright then!" Suddenly Surtr's flames erupted to a new height. "Let's see what you two..." Suddenly Surtr was silenced by the sound of Both Dan and Charon delivering a direct punch to his gut the sent him flying through the air.

"Well, that was Anti-climatic." Dan noted, before he and Charon immediately resumed fisticuffs.

"YEEEHAAA!" Suddenly Surtr came crashing down from above, his entire body on fire, and smashed into Dan and Charon head on.

* * *

"Is it always like this around here?" SirZech asked looking at the now three way brawl between the Reaper, the Halfa and the fire Giant from a balcony.

"Not nearly as quiet." Joining The New Satans as the guide of the castle was Minnie. At the moment the four Satans were getting acquainted with their room, a re-purposed bunker.

"I find myself curious about this so called 'Devil Essence' that you guys say that your friend Mimi uses." Ajuka stated scratching his chin in contemplation.

"I know nothing of the demonic filth that mine _acquaintance_ uses." Minnie stated almost sneering the word acquaintance.

"Yes I realize that, but you understand that as members of the dying species of Devils we have a vested interest in something that can turn people into Devils. And as I understand it it's recently taken on even more unusual qualities as a result of coming into contact with Rael while he was still known as Junior." Ajuka explained reading through a series of research notes.

"The Nergaling and Encroaching Doom Syndrome? Of that I may be of more use." Minnie explained producing a Nergaling beast from her hand.

"The Nergals are a race of symbiotic organisms that take on the form of a eye to replace a pre-existing one in a body. In exchange they grant the host immense power of shape shifting, not only allowing them to take the form of whatever manner of creature they so choose but also produce a vast arsenal of weaponry limited only to their imagination, and mass equivalent to 1000 times that of their normal body mass." Minnie explained retracting the beast. "Also although the core of the creature remains the eye, it permeates the entire body like a virus, turning what ever manner of flesh thou had before into demonic."

"Hmm. Fascinating! Tell me, what of this, 'Encroaching Doom Syndrome?' It sounds horrid." Ajuka asked while he scribbled various notes onto a sheet of paper.

"Mayhaps to a reaper. It makes them alive." Minnie explained with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"'It makes them alive?'" Ajuka replied sounding astonished.

"In layman's terms, a Reaper's body is a skeleton, a pile of bones animated by Necromancy. But the Encroaching Doom Syndrome suppresses that power, builds flesh around their body, and gifts them with everything you'd need to be called alive. The Variant used by our family for mine Brother and our servants is slightly different, the flesh comes from our other siblings, Manuel and Daniela." Minnie explained, fondly looking at a photo of her and her siblings from her wallet. "If I were to guess, for them it would be like if you were turned into a corpse but had your consciousness intact."

"We've met. Highly unusual beings your siblings are. Half living and half dead." Ajuka stated before he scribbled down more notes.

"Oh I remember them! I just want to hug them, and squeeze them, and never let them go!" Serafall gushed while she crushed a imaginary doll to her chest.

"Keep her away from them." Ajuka stated in a warning tone.

"Aye." Minnie agreed with a look of surprised fear on her face.

"So as I understand it, this variant of Encroaching Doom syndrome takes out the Reaper's old power, and replaces it with a new power that combines both the living and the dead?" Ajuka asked prompting a nod from Minnie. "It sounds like all three of these things turn people into something that they weren't before while keeping them as they were before. That sounds like a very reckless way to power up, but it's also very fascinating. If only we can get a sample the things I'd do. But there is something else mentioned here, I believe it was called 'Chemical X.'" Ajuka stated, doing 'evil genius finger taps.'

"That I know naught about, aside from the fact that a bottle of it is being kept in the vault. The conversation tis irrelevant any way, since Mimi tis nay here with the Devil Essence that she took." Minnie stated in a irritated tone of voice.

"So what you're saying, is that we have Devils, Nergals, half Ghosts and 'Chemical X' or to put it another way, everything that we'd need to start turning people into devils?" Ajuka asked, the corners of his lips creased upwards into a smile.

"Don't even think about it Ajuka! The last person to break into that vault got a bounty put on their head with a spot lined up on the wall for it. It's not that we can't take her, but this place is nice and I'd rather not get kicked out of it." SirZech stated in a serious tone of Voice.

"Alright fair enough. But it raises the point of, what is Mimi planning on doing with this stuff anyway?"

* * *

Underneath a large red radio tower, Mimi completed work on a demonic summoning circle, writing it in paint on the ground. The next step in the process would be to channel enough demonic power through to force her target to this side. Fortunately for her this tower would make for the perfect receiver antenna for a little extra power drawn in from the atmosphere. A deep crimson glow marked the start of the summoning ritual, from which a large mass of black emerged and took the form of a black colored entity with a clear fondness for red capes and skull motifs.

"Where am I Devil girl!?" At the question Mimi merely gestured to the buildings down the street. "The human world? Why have you brought me here?" Unveiling her human arm Mimi reached into the devil restraining circle and pulled off a chunk of the being's suit. "That is not yours to take! It is the suit of a Hell Spawn!"

With a gesture of her hand Mimi sent the monster away. She pored the sample of the suit that she took onto her arm. Suddenly the material grew, forming a leathery skin tight suit, the twisted faces of demons appeared on both the newly formed belt buckle, the gauntlet on the none stony hand, and the boots. A long billowing cape formed down Mimi's back and a hood over her head, obscuring her features from the common folk but leaving just enough for someone who knows what to look for. Then she saw the familiar form of man wearing a black raincoat escorting a man along, and quickly followed suit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note** : So yah... I'm going to be trying something new for a bit, if I don't simply don't let the story die at this point then I'll probably just try to finish it in the next few chapters and work on something new for a bit. So any input you may have left is going to be appreciated. And check out the RWBY/league of legends story that I'm going to post later today too.

* * *

Led by his hostage Rael was brought to the front gate of a large Japanese styled mansion. The hostage pressed down on a button located next to the gate as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes?" The gate operator asked in a polite condescending tone.

"Ah we got a guy here who wants to speak with the boss. He says it's urgent." The terrified thug explained while he felt a hole being bored in the back of his skull.

"Does 'Mr. Guy' have a appointment?" The gate operator asked maintaining his air of superiority.

"Oh for the love of...!" Suddenly Rael pushed his escort out of the way and worked the button himself. "The old man has a standing invitation for the Grim Family. Now open up while I'm still in the mood for being polite!"

At Rael's none too subtle threat the doors swung right open. Rael walked in through the front door and immediately sensed that there were a dozen laser sights aimed at his head, however little good they would do the ones that were using them.

"Grim Junior. As I live and breath." Rael looked over to see a young man about his age who was wearing a traditional feminine Chinese clothing. He had bright pink eyes and wore his long black hair in a pony tail. All in all if Rael didn't know better he'd say he was looking at a girl. "You do still call yourself that don't you? I understand that a trip down to hell has a way of changing people."

"Rael is preferable." Rael stated in a calm tone of voice, sensing the rather annoying power of Ki within this young man. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ah! Forgive my Rudeness for not introducing myself first." The young man stated and he bowed stiffly. "I am known as Fang Fang Huang of China's Mafia."

"Bit far away from home aren't you?" Rael asked as he cocked a brow.

"True but Japan is lovely this time of year, and I did wish to visit my grandfather. Travel is hard on him in his old age." Suddenly the young man named Fang Fang looked up at the taller individual with a serious glare. "That isn't what you're here for is it?"

"Not yet." Suddenly Rael removed a almost empty hourglass with a clear golden inscription that had the name 'Touhai Huang' written on it. "Your grandfather isn't long for this world. But I am here to discuss a separate matter with him."

"And what would that be?" Fang Fang asked cocking a curious brow.

"Fairy Tale. I'm going to rip them to shreds. This is something that your grandfather wants as well, so I believe we should coordinate our plans." Suddenly while the two of them were in the middle of a serious conversation like that they both heard the pathetic sound of metal being crumpled.

When the two looked looked at where the gate was they saw it crumpled into a ball and sent flying straight at them. Rael easily knocked as the ball of metal and saw Mimi walking towards him, bullets from a dozen different fully automatic weapons constantly bouncing off of her as she walked.

"Mimi? You're looking better. Outfit's good too. Mom and the others let you out of the infirmary already?" Ignoring the shocked Fang Fang who was ordering his men to cease fire Mimi held up her stone fist, which Rael recognized as one of the artifacts of his mother's collection of doomsday weapons. "Ah! Well you shouldn't dwell on it. It's not the first time mom's been mad at yah. And it's probably not gonna be the last either!" Rael stated while he affectionately patted Mimi on the head, bullets having stopped flying at her.

"Well since it seems that we can't stop you from doing what you like anyway would you like to come with us?" Fang Fang asked indicating the front door.

Mimi and Junior took one look at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed Fang Fang into the building.

* * *

"Ugh! Not another one!" Kurumu shouted into the air while she yanked on her hair.

Kurumu, alongside Mizore, Yukari, Moka, Minnie, Dani, Manny, SirZech, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium, were all gathered inside of the bunker room watching the proceeding events with the Crystal ball that was meant for Junior.

"Calm down Kurumu! That one is clearly a guy, so we don't have anything to worry about!" Yukari stated a air of 'I'm smarter then you so listen to me' around her.

"Besides there's suppose to be like nine of him now aren't there?" Mizore asked looked at Minnie for confirmation.

"Come on work!" Dani evidently was trying, and failing, to get the crystal ball working again, with it having entered a state of static. "Why won't you work!?"

"If I may?" Dani allowed Ajuka by so that he could get a closer look at the orb. "Perhaps this crack here might have something to do with it?" Ajuka asked running his finger along a crack that had formed along the ball.

"Mommy says that it's a natural part of the profissy orb." Manny stated looking down on the situation from a top bunk.

"It holds the fate of a single person inside it. And will remain indestructible until that fate is complete." Dani explained while she floated at eye level with Ajuka.

"But it's cracked, so his fate is part of the way done? He's locked down the path he's suppose to be on so it is starting break down? Or is he on a different path than what it had predicted? Maybe it's because he's been split apart?" Ajuka stated mumbling to himself as he scratched his Chin.

"Great we lost Ajuka again. Well we know where Rael is so can we go and get him?" A bored SirZech asked while he looked at the crystal orb.

"Well both 'Rael' and Mimi are gone so that's both of our portal people gone. So unless one of you guys can make a new portal." Kurumu commented with annoyed frustration.

"Is that all? I can do that!" Ajuka stated sounding quite amused with himself, prompting everyone to stare at him blankly.

* * *

"So you see it's quite simple." Ajuka stated standing on the edge of a complicated looking magic circle. "Demonic power, provided by me, enters the circle here..." Ajuka pointed down to his feet revealing that he was standing in a circle on the outer edge of the magic circle. "Conducts through our co-ordinates matrix provided by this..." Ajuka patted the crystal ball, causing it to turn to the image of a shadowy mist. "Which then breaks you down into demonic power, spits you over to the other side and puts yah back together! Any questions?"

"I got one. Why would we be okay with any of that?" Mizore asked pointing out Ajuka's magic circle.

"Oh come on, you've traveled by magic circle with that Mimi girl before haven't you?" Ajuka asked making what he thought to be a sound and logical point.

"The way Mimi does it makes it seem so much less like... Yukari what's a good description for it?" Kurumu asked looking at Yukari.

"Mad Sci-ency?" Yukari replied in a negative tone of voice.

"Yes! Exactly!" Kurumu stated with a snap of her fingers.

"What! It's nothing like that! Tell him SirZech!" Ajuka replied in a shocked tone of voice.

"Ajuka, everything that you do, including this, has a mad scientist vibe to it!" SirZech stated with a amused grin on his face while he lounged about in a chair.

"You're suppose to be on my side!" Ajuka exclaimed while he slammed a dose of demonic power into the magic circle inadvertently sending the trio of Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu off to their destination. "And as soon as I finish my final check I'll prove it to you!" Ajuka explained while he started to examine his magic circle.

An clueless Ajuka returned to intently attending to the magic circle leaving a confused Moka to look at SirZech.

"Be patient. He'll figure it out any minuet now." SirZech stated with a smile on his face.

"There finished! Now I just have to..." Ajuka stated before he looked over and saw that his would be experimental subjects were already gone. "Oh that isn't good."

"Hmm hm. Told yah! So how has this back fired upon us this time?" SirZech asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well the first thing you have to realize is that the Magic circle sent them all in one piece and completely okay to Junior's exact location." Ajuka explained while he examined the crystal ball.

"Junior? Not Rael?" SirZech asked understanding where this was going.

"Yes, it would seem that our confused crystal ball ended up locking onto the wrong one." Ajuka explained while he examined the crystal ball.

"The Demon Reaper? So you sent them to Hell?" SirZech asked now looking legitimately concerned.

"No, no, no! They're clearly on Earth, some place called... Usa?" Ajuka stated questioningly looking down at the crystal ball.

"Usa?" Minnie asked finding the odd name unfamiliar.

"That's what is says here U S A." Ajuka replied pointing each of the letters that had appeared within the ball.

"That's a country, a large one at that. We shall need more specific information." Minnie stated standing in the door way of the Bunker, he thumb hovering over the speed dial function on her phone. "Let's see here? New York..." Minnie prepared to dial her phone before Ajuka's voice interrupted her. "Detroit, and Los Angeles."

If it was the Demon Reaper composed of three of Junior's soul fragments then it should have the power to appear in three different places at once, and they had three friends one for each soul fragment. The only real question was what was it doing in those cities.

"Mother we have a situation concerning the Demon Reaper... No. But one of our devil associate's attempted to teleport Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari to Rael's location and got the Demon Reaper instead... New York, Detroit and Los Angeles. It would seem that it's split itself apart for some reason... Understood." Minnie put away her phone. Turning to face the group Minnie suddenly formed a large hammer with which she slammed down onto Ajuka's head rendering him unconscious.

"We're to do nothing. She doesn't want you lot making any more trouble for her, and us to stay out of danger." Minnie explained returning her arm to normal.

"And what was that for?" SirZech asked pointing down at the Unconscious Ajuka.

"She told me to do that. You lot will listen to her, he won't." Minnie explained indicating the unconscious devil.

"So what is she planning?" Falbium asked while he lazed about on one of the beds.

"Those three were trained by her personally so mayhaps she has confidence in their abilities? Failing that she also has a hoard of powerful minions under her control. In either case I have little cause to doubt her judgement." Minnie stated as she walked back to the castle.

* * *

Rael and Mimi were led through the luxurious Japanese styled mansion by Fang Fang and into a particular room deep within it's boundaries, where sitting upon a western styled bed was a very short old man who was smoking a pipe.

"Ah the Grim Reaper! I was wondering when you'd get here." The old man stated letting out a chuckle.

"Grandpa Touhai! Don't say stuff like that or he really will kill you!" Fang Fang stated waving his arms around in a panic attack.

"Relax you I told you already that this isn't about that!" Rael barked out in annoyance.

"I know that." Touhai stated drawing Rael's attention to him. "I was referring to the alliance to take down Fairy Tale!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : Again no reviews, no matter, enjoy white later tonight.

* * *

Rael and Mimi was led through a underground tunnel beneath the mansion by Touhai.

"Now I understand your request. After all a small strike team is better suited to this kind of mission than a all out assault with a army. But with this one, we get the best of both worlds." Touhai stated leading the pair to a door with various paper seals around the edges of the door. "One man who carries within him a army."

"How did that happened?" Rael asked as he began examining the door, wondering what kind of being required this kind of security measures.

"He lived in these lands during the late Shogunate period. But suffered from disease. He summoned numerous demons in a effort to cure himself, and became a man possessed. Now they live in his body, a slave to parasites from another world." Touhai explained leaning on his walking stick and began walking away. "One more thing. So long as you're going into Fairy Tale any way. Remember to put Alucard down for me would you?"

"Alucard?" Rael asked looking at the short old man confused.

"You may know him as Famine. The life to your death if you will." Touhai explained taking a poof from a dragon themed pipe. "It's only natural that you two should come into conflict."

"Do you know why he took my daughter?" Rael asked, his knuckles cracking from stress and anger.

"I believe it is in retaliation for what you did." Rael glared down at the old man, catching a slight shiver from him as he walked away. "You were the one who crossed the line set by Charon and Gaia all those many years ago and acquired a power that the dead should not possess. There fore he is now attempting to acquire a power that the living should not possess either." Touhai explained producing smoke rings from his pipe, quickly forming a Yin Yang type symbol.

"I make my own destiny." Rael stated leaning on the wall.

"The world is out of balance. And you two are destined to destroy each other." Touhai explained as he waved the smoke away with his cane. "If you really want to know more about Alucard, then I suggest you go ask your mother."

With that the old man finally left. Rael slammed his fist into the wall dealing sizable cracks to it as he seethed with anger. Suddenly red beams of light shot passed Rael and burned a mural into the wall depicting three individuals. Once Mimi was done carving the mural into the wall she pulled Rael back to let him see it. The first of the three individuals with a lady with horns, Mimi herself. The Second was a man in a cloak with a scythe strapped to his back, Rael. The third was being held in their arms together, a infant wrapped in cloth being held in their arms.

"This is her isn't it?" Rael asked touching his hand to the child's face. Mimi simply nodded in response.

Suddenly Rael opened a portal and used it to carve into the stone wall and scoop up the entire section of the wall.

"Let's finish our business here." On that note Rael tore the sealed door off of it's hinges and threw it aside.

Then, bit by bit, the blackness of the door was completely replaced by sets of glowing orbs.

* * *

Back in the Ashlands, three individuals consisting of the fire giant Surtr, the Halfa Dan and the reaper Charon were laying about looking into the air.

"That was the most fun I've had in years!" The reaper in question stated while he looked up in the sky.

"Yeah! We need to start a bridge club or something! You guys me, the kid and the pompadour loser!" Dan stated his signature insane twisted grin on his face.

"All I know is that if it's like this all the time around here then I know that I'm gonna enjoy hanging out with you guys!" Surtr stated, his flames almost all gone, as he let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask about what you three were up to." A tall lanky individual with a greasy black pompadour and dressed in a black coat asked as he walked up to them.

"Pompadour Loser! We were just talking about you!" Dan stated happily.

"Something offensive I'm sure. Surtr was it? The lady of the house has something to discuss with you." The 'Pompadour loser' stated helping Surtr to his feet.

"We haven't been introduced. Surtr Second at your service." The fire giant in question stated shaking the newcomer's hand.

"Nergal Junior." The newcomer stated shaking Surtr's hand in turn. "Charon it has been my experience not to make the lady wait."

"On it!" With a wave of his arm Charon opened a Reaper beneath Surtr and sent him through.

"As for you two. We have errands to run. Los Angeles, New York and Detroit." Nergal Junior explained pushing his glasses up his face.

"What kind of errand?" Dan asked smirking knowingly as he leaned in on Nergal Junior.

"The kind that requires our particular set of expertise." Nergal replied keep a dead even tone as he returned the glare Dan was shooting him.

"Then lets divide and conquer boys!" Suddenly Charon opened three more reaper portals scooping up him, Dan and Nergal.

* * *

Yukari took one look around, spotting a giant green statue in the distance that had it's head ripped off.

"Rael! Are you around here!?" Yukari could swear she heard crickets, not helpful but it did illustrate her point. "So Rael's not here, and this isn't even Tokyo. And to top it all off I'm talking to myself now." Yukari looked around, spotting something that looked like a glow coming out of a sewer grate. "But why did it bring me here?" Yukari ran over to the grate and used her wand to levitate the grate off of the hole and take a look inside. "Black Slime?" Yukari whipped out her wand and cast a analysis spell on the slime. "Negatively charged Ectoplasm. But since it's not Rael it didn't bring me here." Then a thought occurred to Yukari. "Not Rael but Junior. Or some other part of Junior. MIZORE! KURUMU!" No Mizore or Kurumu in sight, still plenty of crickets. "So, they're not here either. Well might as well follow the slime." Yukari stated as she began following the flow of the slime from the surface.

* * *

Mizore used her ice power to scoop up a sample of the black slime from underneath the street for a up close examination.

"Ugh. That's a whole rainbow of ugly that is." Suddenly the slime absorbed itself into the ice and instantly transformed it into a snarling little beast that tried to bite Mizore's head off. Quickly Mizore forced the ice beast back into the sewer and slammed the lid shut on it. "Well that was unexpected." Mizore went looking around for any notable land marks. The best that she could find was a hill with giant H, O, W, and D letters with more in between them in a unrecognizable state of disrepair. "Okay, I can track my position relative to that. But it don't tell me how I got here. Well the slime here seems to be the most interesting thing here so I might as well follow it."

* * *

Kurumu landed outside of a building with a sign out front that said 'Detroit Public Library.' She figured that if anything could tell her why a bone she knocked into the sewer by mistake turned into monster and tried to kill her she'd find it here. The fact that the entire building was dripping the same black sludge that was coming out of the sewer told her that she was in the right place. But the fact that it was covered in that extra nasty brand of slime told her she didn't want to go inside.

"So what do I do now?" While Kurumu was scratching her head she spotted familiar ecto beams going off into the air. "Well someone's firing them off, so at the very lease I can ask for some more information." Flying over the city Kurumu found herself dodging ecto beams and settle for the relative safety of a nearby roof top. Watching the battle down below she witnessed Dan fighting a man who looked like he was made of fire.

"Come on now you little twerp! Yah don't wanna disappoint me now do yah!?" Dan stated as he mad a huge ball of ecto above his head and threw it down at his opponent. The opponent in question simply slammed the back of his hand into the huge ball and brushed it aside, leading it to vaporize a building down the street. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! The other you would have had a attack like that for lunch!"

"'Other you?' 'Eating Ecto?'" The confused Kurumu looked down at Dan's opponent and noted that he seemed to be missing the right side of his face, the other just being charred bone engulfed by fire. "Junior? Or part of Junior I guess."

The man on fire bent down and tore out a chunk of the road, set it on fire, and threw it through the air at Dan. Dan, putting on a particularly bored expression just phased through the flaming slab of tar.

"See? Boring! I'm gonna go switch out with one of the other two, maybe there's is a bit more interesting at least." Just as Dan was about to leave, a surge of dark energy suddenly erupted out of the hole that the fiery Junior made in the road and formed into a giant black dragon made of flames. "Okay..." Dan smirked as he sized up his opponent. "That's more like it!"

* * *

Mizore observed from her home made sniper perch the location of the Junior that her teleport had locked onto. At least she thought so. This one looked more like a Hell Hound than anything else, but it was dripping the Acid that the Gluttony Fragment was suppose to dripping, so that meant that this was probably a stronger version of that. Mizore intended to watch and observe the creature while it went about it disgusting habit of slurping down the black sludge but her demon watching activities were interrupted by a new player.

"You've caused a lot of trouble you gluttonous swine!" A trench coat worn exposing the chest with a pompadour. So that must be Minnie's father Nergal Jr. The Gluttony Junior stood up and turned around slowly to face Nergal. The completely hairless beast best resembled a werewolf, but with it's fore arms replaced by a pair of saber tooth heads. "Really. What would Minnie think if she saw this you disgraceful piece of garbage!?" Nergal Jr. scolded in a thoroughly disgusted tone of voice.

If Mizore's memory served, this guy was suppose to be Junior's god father, but if there was love in that voice, none of it was coming out right now.

"Wow he's really pissed isn't he? Well, I suppose I'll get a scolding later if I don't do anything." On that note Mizore fired a single shot from a icy bazooka that in mid flight turned into a dragon head that slammed it's jaws down on the Acid spewing Hell Hound and exploded.

"Hmm. I hadn't known that she sent any besides us on these errands. No matter." Approaching the new development with complete indifference Nergal Jr. made over a dozen different guns appear from his arm and pointed them all at the gluttonous creature and opened fire.

* * *

Yukari followed the trail of black slime to a building that she deduced use to be the New York Museum of Natural history. Right now however it looked more like some kind of slime bomb primed to go off at any moment. The young girl quickly hid as she saw something emerge from within the black sludge. The Skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus, covered by and reanimated the black sludge and made into a pet guard dog for the Museum. Summoning a broom stick Yukari flew by the distracted Dinosaur and summoned a pot. Using said pot Yukari scooped up some of the slime and wrote a note saying 'this stuff has something to do with the Demon Reaper figure out what' and sent it through a magic circle to the Grim Castle.

"Ugh this stuff wants to make me hurl!" Yukari stated while she held her hand over her nose.

"That's just because you never had any yourself." Turning around Yukari saw a individual both familiar and unfamiliar lounging on the back of the T-Rex. "Nectar of the gods it is." This was because she knew this one as Junior, but not the Junior that she knows.

"The Demon Reaper I presume?" Yukari asked sizing up the individual before her.

"Oh please you don't call the other one 'The Grim Reaper' all the time do you?" The Demon Reaper stated waving his hand dismissively.

"No, we call him Rael." Yukari stated keeping a narrow glare on the Psychotic soul fragment.

"Then you can call me 'Az!' You know what that means right?" The Demon Reaper calling himself Az asked.

"Death. Are you trying to tell me that you're the real Grim Reaper?" Yukari asked looking un-amused with the development.

"No silly! That's just my soul name. When you put it in front of 'Rael' then you get 'Azrael.'" The Demon Reaper casually explained while he scooped up a hand full of the black sludge from his mount and gulped it down.

"'Death of God.' That sounds right when we're talking about Junior." Yukari explained as she used the broom to float away from the building consumed in sludge.

"Now you're getting it. Can you believe that the naive Christians actually think it means 'Chosen by God?' Course in our case, that ain't exactly a lie either." The Demon Reaper stated as he turned his attention behind him, noticing the presence of a new individual. "Hello Dear old Dad!"

Looking over in the same direction as Az Yukari saw a new individual who was standing on a boat that was floating in midair.

"My, my, my. You've managed to tap into something dangerous haven't you?" Charon stated looking disapprovingly at Az.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : Really? All I have to do is write about the Demon Reaper? Should I just post a spin off following his adventures instead?

* * *

In the ruins of the city once known as New York a conversation was being had between a Reaper and the shadow of one, looked on by a young witch girl.

"My you have tapped into something dangerous haven't you?" Charon asked looking at the slime covered building.

"What is this stuff? It looks like tar but it isn't is it?" Yukari asked while she examined the building.

"Clever girl. The technical term is 'Negatively Charged Ectoplasm' although some people prefer a slightly less long winded 'Black Slime.'" Charon stated not taking his eyes off of Az. "Tell me little girl. You've read more of my son's books than he has. Do you know how ecto and Ki interact?"

"It's not too different from the reaction between Protons and Electrons. The Soul acts as the protons, a cluster at the core that the electrons, or the Ki, circle around. And just like with Protons and Electrons, if the two ever come into contact with each other they neutralize each other. That's why it was so effective against Rael in Megaville. But energy is always constant, so what happens when they run into each other?" Yukari asked knowingly looking at the black slime.

"Very good. But tell me, do you know how you make negatively charge Ectoplasm?" Charon asked his smirk getting bigger to match Az's.

"Ki is life force, it's not consistent like the soul people lose it over time, but they have to lose it through an outlet." Then realization dawned on Yukari. "Emotions. New York, Los Angeles and Detroit. All cities that were infamous as places full of hatred and spite when they were active."

"Clever one isn't she?" Az asked spinning around with his hands in the air. "Now the Asians! They were ahead of the curve, realizing that each and every living thing takes and expels living, breathing energy! But when they expel it, it's tainted, both with something good and with something bad, so they needed a way to get rid of the bad. But Shandor, he figured out how much power was in the bad! Way more potent then the good. Enough to reshape the world in his image!" Az explained as he danced in a short circle while he laughed in joy.

"Is that what you want? To rule the world?" Yukari asked suspiciously glaring at the Shadow Ganger.

Suddenly both Charon and Az started laughing out loud as if they just heard the funniest thing in the world for a few good solid minuets.

"Oh that is a good one!" Az stated wiping a tear from his eye.

"And you said she was the smart one!" Charon stated unable to hold back his giggling.

"That's not what he's doing?" Yukari asked confused, floating on her broom behind Charon, now scared.

"Yukari, it's been over six years since anyone lived in this city, and the other two as well. There's not enough for that. Now tell me: what is the first thing that Rael did when he stepped into the land of the living?" Az asked, as he summoned his pet reanimated T-Rex.

"He grew his partial Nergaling into a full one." Yukari stated realization dawning on her.

"And he is made his out of carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen, etc all things that he's made out of. But me? I'm made out of hate! So I gotta make mine out of hate too!" Az stated as he happily twirled around on one foot.

"Hence what you're doing here. As well as your counterparts in Detroit and Los Angeles, not to mention any manner of construct that you've placed in charge of any other of the cities across the country. Of course your plans for the future are still unknown to us. Yukari dear, I trust that you've gotten all of the relevant information?" Charon asked looking back at the young witch in question.

"Yes. I even managed to collect a sample of this stuff earlier and sent it back to the castle on top of that!" Yukari stated proudly puffing her chest out.

"Oh shouldn't have done that kid!" Charon stated sounding more like he was amused than angry, confusing the young witch. "Sorry to send yah off to your execution like this but it's better you then me!" On that note and without any explanations what so ever Charon opened a portal underneath Yukari's feet and sent her back to the castle.

"Oh that's cold!" Az stated sounding more happy than anything else.

"I would think that you would be more concerned. You are the greed fragment, so surely you have some fond memories of her yes?" Charon asked with a twisted grin on his face.

"She was _his_ friend. Not mine! So how are we going to do this?" Az asked as he was positively shaking with anticipation.

"I thought I would start with the basics. Relearning from scratch can be a difficult thing to accomplish, but it's vital that we address everything that idiotic Grim Reaper filled your heads with." Charon stated, suddenly having switched to the tone of a serious lecturer.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I thought we were going to throw down?" Az asked looking very confused all of a sudden.

"What I have been looking for all these years was a worthy successor to me. To my role as 'the one who destroys.' I was promised that I would have a worthy successor, and what I got was someone so indecisive that he split into nine different beings. So now it's up to me to clean up this mess!" Charon stated glaring down at Az with a level of cold blooded determination not seen before by Az.

"Interesting proposal? So how about we make a bet for it? Right now the two thugs you sent after my other two thirds should be shit deep in toxic ectoplasm, so what do you say we see how they are doing?" Az asked as two view portals rose up from his sides.

* * *

Dan dragged the flaming black slime covered body of his opponent through several roof tops before throwing it across the city. In response the present incarnation of the Demon Reaper grabbed hold of a tendril of black slime and hurled a huge chunk of it across the city. The slime transformed into a cloud in midair and began raining it's contents all across the city. From the area where the slime touched various ghostly apparitions emerge, vehicles long since abandoned suddenly sprang forward with new life and transformed into dinosaur like creatures, Pterodactyls, T-Rex's and Triceratops.

"Huh? So the gas in those cars mixed with the slime and caused it to try and reanimate back to the form they had when they were dinosaurs and this is the end result. Ah well. Complicated stuff like that isn't my thing!" Suddenly Dan formed a huge ball of ecto and threw it down to the ground, the resulting blast of ecto leveled an entire city block. "That on the other hand. That's more my style!"

* * *

Nergal Junior stood on top of a sky scraper as he looked down at the streets. Zombie like apparitions of everything from Cave men to Martians were appearing in the streets. Nergal knew they probably none of them were what they seemed to be, this was Holywood so they were all probably wearing costumes. That said he knew exactly what they were.

"Echoes, trace remnants of those souls who have passed on already. So it's your intention to overwhelm me with shear numbers?" Suddenly Nergal Jr. popped out a hoard of guns from his arms, sides, and even transforming his Pompadour into a cannon. "You're going to need bigger numbers!" On that Note Nergal Jr. fired off all of his guns at once, creating a massive light show of Echoes being slaughtered.

* * *

" _It looks like my guys has your guys out numbered._ "

" _Yes but my allies have yours out gunned._ "

* * *

Back at the Grim Castle, a Reaper portal opened and out walked Grim, dragging behind him both Mizore and Kurumu.

"Gang's all here!" Grim sat down both girls with Yukari in front of Mandy, who was sitting on her lounge chair with Deshiko in her golden monkey form standing next to her.

"Well this is a interesting mess you've almost dragged us into. Fortunately, Deshiko here was able to resolve the matter without any major casualties." Mandy stated, her calm voice carrying a undertone of fury.

"What are you talk...!?" Kurumu shouted before she was silenced by a glare from Mandy.

"Tell me Yukari, do you know what you sent us?" Mandy asked, leveling her cool glare at Yukari.

"Charon explained it. Black slime. The fury of the undead." Yukari replied in a knowing sad voice.

"Correct. Do you know what that is?" Mandy asked pointing to the Ashlands in the expansive desert.

"A massive amount of dead things waiting to be reanimated." Yukari stated the shame in her voice evident.

"Also correct. And do you know what this place is?" Mandy asked, indicating the entire castle with her arms.

"A massive source of residual hatred generated by you, your forces and those who have come here meaning this place harm." Yukari stated knowing where this was going.

"Really? Then tell me, do you know what would have happened after bringing that slime here?" Mandy asked, the fury in her voice just a tad bit more audible.

"Firstly, the Black slime would be excited and grow out of control beyond our ability to contain it. Then, once it escaped into the Ash Lands it would reanimate the ashes there where the resulting specters would act upon their residual hatred and attack this castle with such overwhelming numbers that this place would be crushed." Yukari stated, almost unable to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Just be grateful that Deshiko here was able to resolve the issue without any casualties." Mandy stated, indicating tall humanoid monkey to her left with her arm.

"Purifying both Ki and Ecto is a specialty of those from the golden monkey tribe." Deshiko said as she went to fetch the tub of now purified ectoplasm. "Rather, I believe that it's a good thing that they brought this matter to our attention before it could spread beyond the dark continent."

"Very well. So as the expert on this matter, what do you propose we do?" Mandy asked having actually calmed down some what.

"Those among our forces who are capable of using the purifying properties of Ki include myself and Minnie. I propose that we dispatch both of us to one of these cities and whatever aid Rael is able to get from the Huang family to the third location. Failing that, we can try mass producing this stuff by bringing it to a area with a high level of good Ki and dumping it into the area we want it for." Deshiko explained tapping her staff against the bucket full of slime.

"Agreed. I assume that you got all of that!?" Mandy shouted, loud enough so that Minnie who was watching the conversation while sitting down on one of the high up towers could hear them.

"Indeed mother, I shall get into contact with mine brother and inform him of the situation." On that note Minnie went to go find a Reaper to send her along her way.

"I'll take this to grand father." Deshiko stated picking up the vat of slime and carrying it under her arm. "After that I'm going after the negative Ki in Los Angeles."

"I'll send Minnie do New York." Grim stated as he disappeared through a reaper portal.

"Then I'll send the Huang family representative to Detroit. Happy hunting everyone." Mandy stated, before she went to sleep in the lounge chair.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster0000: Thanks, I guess. Would be nice to know why you like the chapter but thanks all the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note** : Easy come, easy go. Read, probably not Review, and subscribe.

* * *

Rael and Mimi were currently locked inside of the prison level of the Huang state. Now normally this would be a appalling way to treat such honored guests as them, but these weren't normal circumstances. At the moment both individuals were fighting tooth and nail against the hoard of demonic monsters that had came pouring out of the sealed room that they had cracked open. Rael had mass produced his Nergal beasts and sent them out to match the monster hoard and Mimi was using a arsenal of mass produced hell fire swords to cut down as many of the creatures as possible. After a hard fought battle Rael had cut his way to the center of the hoard and located the source of all this trouble, a frail man his body wracked by centuries of inactivity. At once Rael picked him up by his neck and pressed one of his Nergal blades to it.

"Call of your pets or I rip out your throat!" Rael stated in a threatening tone of voice.

"I do not control them! They control me!" The man stated in a weak almost pathetic sounding voice.

"Then tell them or they die with you!" Rael explained tightening his grip around the frail man's head.

A few seconds after Rael's death threat all of the Demons suddenly looked surprised, they spun around and flew back to Rael and the frail man at a high speed, not to reenter their host, but to finish off Rael before he could make good on his threat. Unfortunately for them a two part telekinetic barrier appeared around them, one a funnel to force the demons back into the man's body, the other a barrier pushing them from behind, like a giant syringe. Following this Mimi used the man's own blood to tattoo a huge number of demon sealing symbols around his entire body.

" **You shall all pay for this indignity!** " The man shouted in a demonic voice before falling unconscious.

"Sure sure." Rael hoisted the man over his shoulder. "Come on, we got more stops to make." Rael stated while he deposited the demon possessed man into a Reaper portal. "We should get to the next one, a mages association is bound to have a few people that fit our needs." Rael stated with Mimi nodding her head. The two reaper portaled to the surface where they opened the book to double check their information.

There a man who looked like butler, complete with silver serving tray, walked up to them.

"Mister Black, there is a call for you." The Butler removed the lid on the tray revealing a blue tooth head phone. "We assumed that you would want to take the call in private." Rael picked up the head phone, but he had no idea of what to do with it. "I believe that it goes in your ear, Mister Black." At this Mimi picked up the phone and shoved it into the un-burned side of Rael's face directly into his ear hole.

"Thanks Mimi." Rael said holding his now sore ear.

"Mimi is there too? No that doesn't master right now. Young master the 'Demon Reaper' has resurfaced." Lord Pain explained from the other end of the phone.

"Where?" Rael asked in a serious tone of voice.

"It would seem that he's taken advantage of your fragmented nature to divide himself up. Los Angeles, Detroit and New York. There has been an additional development, he's drawing his strength from Negatively charged Ectoplasm or 'Blacks Slime.'" Lord Pain explained.

"We'll need Deshiko to handle one of the sites. Minnie too. I'll see if I can find someone here and send them out too." Rael said keeping a eye on the butler.

"It may interest you to know that young Mistress Minnie is in New York with the Greed Fragment and Charon. Deshiko is in Los Angeles with Dan and the Wrath fragment." Pain stated in his dead even tone of voice.

"Got it. I'll call you with more information soon." Rael ripped out the device from his ear before facing the butler.

"Is there a matter that I can help you with Mister Black?" The butler asked in his ever polite tone of voice.

"I need someone who knows Ki Manipulation. Got anyone in mind?" Rael asked while he handed over the bloodied head phone.

"Well you came to the right place." Mimi and Rael turned around to face Fang Fang who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Grandpa Touhai has mastered both Senjutsu and Necromancy and taught those skills to me and my sister respectively."

"Sorry already got a Necromancer." Suddenly Rael held out his hand and scooped up an unwilling Fang Fang with a Reaper portal. "Mimi, I'm gonna have to ask that you go through the rest of the list by yourself. I'm gonna go and back up Minnie." Rael asked giving Mimi the book.

Suddenly Mimi held Rael by his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye, relaying what she wanted to say through neither telepathy or words.

" _Fight Rael! Go fight for your family!_ "

"And that's why I love you!" Rael kissed Mimi on her forehead before he ran off through a Reaper portal.

* * *

Rael arrived at the top of a ruined sky scraper and overlooked the horizon at the ruined city of New York. A quick use of the echo pulse pin pointed the exact location of Minnie.

"So this tis what thou art up to Charon?" Minnie was sitting cross legged on a abandoned car across from Charon as he had the conversation with Az.

"I don't see what the matter is. All that I'm doing is giving a lesson on proper necromancy." Charon stated, his amused grin creasing his features like always.

"Thou overstep thine boundaries former Grim Reaper!" Minnie stated spitting the last portion in distaste.

"I'm overstepping my boundaries?" That earned a good laugh from Charon. "Oh young lady have you not met anyone from your family?"

"Run along now dear sister. These matters does not concern you!" Az stated shooing Minnie away with his hand. "And yet I hath business here none the less. But the two of thou shall be far too busy to get in mine way!" Minnie stated while she shot the two a knowing grin.

Suddenly something crashed down onto the ground separating both Charon and Az from each other.

"Minnie, don't you have somewhere to be?" Rael asked as he got up from the ground, having stuck the landing perfectly.

"But of course dear brother. But doth do me a favor, and don't waste too much time playing with thine self." Minnie stated before she grew a pair of wings and flew off into the air.

"Charon." Rael spat distastefully, making it clear that he no longer had any patience for his biological father. "Get out of my way!" Rael growled his voice of someone who was at his limit for the unexpected for one afternoon.

"Feeling tired are we son?" Charon asked with a undertone of a chuckle in his voice.

" ** _Out!_** " Rael snapped turning back into the form of a Nergal Demon.

Charon's face shifted to somber and serious, a Reaper portal opened up beneath his feet and he disappeared through it.

"Now now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to our old man." Rael turned around to face Az who was already forming two more reaper portals. "Then again, this isn't either!"

* * *

In Los Angeles Dan threw his opponent, a flame coated Rage fragment, through several of the crumbling buildings. Keeping track of the trail of destruction Dan noted that it suddenly stopped at around the Tenth building.

"Hmm. Must've not thrown him as hard as I thought." Dan flew over to the aforementioned building and looked around inside seeing no sign of his opponent. "Hey where did he go!" Dan asked and he confusedly looked around.

"Gone." Fang Fang stated while he sat on top of the next building over. "Fang Fang Huang at your service."

"Well where did he go!?" Dan asked in a highly irritated tone of voice, uncaring about the young man's sudden appearance.

"In consequential. Our priority is clearing the Black Slime from this place." Fang Fang explained while he pointed downwards.

"Yours, not mine. Can you open a portal to get me out of here at the least?" Dan asked growing increasingly irritated.

"No. Nor would I if I could, I need somebody to keep those off of me while I'm trying to work." Fang Fang stated, pointing out the pterodactyls that were formerly cars flying at them.

"Oh please!" Dan fired at the vehicles in question with a set of finger guns, destroying all of the incoming Dino-car's with one shot each. "If wanted to do target practice I would go back to civilization where I can at least get some fun out of scaring the shit out of the locals!" Dan stated while he blew smoke off of his fingers.

"True, but do you have anything better to do?" Deshiko asked cocking a brow at Dan.

"'Do you have anything better to do?'" Dan mumbled in a sarcastic manner while he flew off to hunt for more Dino cars.

* * *

Nergal Junior was starting to get tired, after all he could not be expected to fend off wave after wave of Echoes without any foreseeable end in sight.

"On top of that I've lost track of the disgraceful little mutt!" Nergal Junior stated while he fired a huge laser blast out of his pompadour turned gun.

"In coming!" Suddenly a huge white colored energy beam came out of the sky and wiped out a large portion of the echoes. The culprit responsible fell out of the sky and landed next to Nergal Junior with a crash. "You look like you can use some assistance." Deshiko grabbed Nergal by his shoulder, immediately it became apparent that he was re-energize in terms of mind, body, and demonic power. "I've used my own Ki reserves to restore your stamina and demonic power. So hold those things off while I attempt to dispel this cursed garbage." Deshiko ordered while she ran off down town.

"What about the acid spewer!" Nergal Junior shouted while he primed his guns.

"Already ran off! Or did you not notice the absence of clouds of acid!?" Deshiko shouted back not stopping to talk to the demon Shape Shifter.

"Lovely. Fire in the hole!" Nergal mumbled before he fired on the hoard of Echoes with his guns.

* * *

Back in New York Rael and Az were having a standoff with one another.

" ** _You're too late! All of your little cesspools are being turned to ashes as we speak._** " Rael growled while he produced his scythe a Nergaling scythe.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Az's replied of laughter caught Rael off guard as both of the two renegade soul fragments came through the reaper portals. "You got that backwards! You're too late to stop me! I have what I want!" Holding out both of his arms Az absorbed both of his two soul Fragments, in the process transforming into his true demonic form. " _ **Enough bad mojo to make a body that's gonna last forever now lets do this thing!**_ "

On that note a huge red colored wrecking ball slammed down on Az, splattering him on the road. Rael looked up and saw the culprit responsible, Mimi and her ever infamous wrecking ball.

" ** _Good to see you again Mimi._** " Rael stated with a smile on his desiccated features. The only acknowledgement that Mimi had even heard Rael was her signature communication type glare with Rael. " _ **Understood, I'll keep him busy for as long as I can.**_ " The two nodding in agreement Mimi flew off leaving Rael to face Az alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note** : Another Devil X Hero chapter, read, hopefully review, and subscribe.

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were all gathered outside of the Grim castle busy mopping up the aftermath of Yukari's black slime. True the slime was technically harmless, but that didn't change the fact that it was still excessively gross to clean up. To make matter's worst there was the fact that their was still an excessive amount of negative Ki in the air that occasionally made the slime, and anything that it touched, revert back to it's original excessively dangerous nature. At any moment now Yukari expected to be caught in the middle of the tale of the sorcerer's apprentice and the broom and bucket to come to life to attack them.

"Why do we have to clean up Yukari's mess?" Kurumu asked squeezing the slime she had gathered in her broom into the bucket.

Suddenly the slime took on a giant humanoid form and loomed over to attack Kurumu. The slime was silenced when Mizore froze it solid and Kurumu followed up by slashing it to pieces.

"That's why. Now come on, we still have clean up to do." Mizore stated while having her ice clones loaded the ice into a bucket.

Suddenly the three girls witnessed the sight of a bright red devil circle forming in the middle of the courtyard, from which emerged Mimi.

"Mimi!?" A panicking Yukari completely forgot about the mess that she was suppose to be cleaning up and instead rushed towards Mimi's side. "What are you doing here!? The guards are all under orders to rip your face off and nail it to a wall!"

Mimi handed Yukari Grim's Diary and opened it to a book marked page.

"There she is!" Mimi looked over to see Lord Pain and his pack of attack goons had already found her and was now menacingly pointing their weapons at her. "IN THE NAME OF THE GRIM FAMILY! FEEL THE WRATH OF PAIN!" As the guards rushed towards Mimi, the devil woman just mockingly waved good bye to them as she disappeared back through the circle just in time for Pain to smash the ground with his mace. "Gone!" The main focus of his wrath gone Pain rested his mace on his shoulder and turned to face Yukari. "Why do you have that?"

"Mimi gave it to me. What do you think it means?" Yukari asked while she gave the book to Pain to examine.

"It's master Grim's diary." Pain turned through the pages and observed that someone had checked off the pages concerning Mandy's time in Asgard and in Japan. Sighing Pain pulled out his radio to relay this information. "Mistress Mandy. The Devil Girl has escaped our clutches once more. She had master Grim's diary with her, it would seem that she and master Junior was using it to check off individuals whom owe the family favors."

"Who's next on his list?" Mandy asked over the radio.

"It would seem that he intended to pay a visit to the magicians association Golden Dawn before the issue surrounding the Demon Reaper came up." Lord Pain replied reading from the page.

"Ugh. I forgot about him. Escort Junior's friends to Golden Dawn and pick up whoever he had in mind." Mandy stated her ever sour tone of voice present. "Right away Mistress." Pain stated as he had one of the guards cut open a portal.

"Finally!" On this note Mizore and Kurumu both pulled off the rubber gloves that they were wearing. "Lets get out of here before the mop tries to kill us again!"

* * *

In New York city Az, the Demon Reaper, found himself cornered. On one side he had Minnie wiping out the black slime from the entire city using her purifying lightning, on the other he found himself facing both Mimi and Rael, both of whom looked ready to kill him. Az was already in his demon form, a lumbering brute with dog heads for feat and chainsaws for wings.

" _ **So a Devil a Reaper and a Angel walk into a bar together...!**_ "

" ** _Enough of your games Demon!_** " Interrupting his counterpart's attempt at doing a joke Rael started things of by pulling out a Gun on his counterpart. " ** _It's time to finish this!_** " Ignoring the gun in Rael's hand Az just continued talking, even as Rael fired on him.

" ** _And they all try to kill the bar tender. But they can't, since the bar tender has something that they need!_** " As Az said that he was suddenly pierced through the side by Minnie wielding a light spear, recoiling in pain from the intense purifying properties.

" _ **Thou hath nothing I need Reaper of Demons!** _ " As Minnie gracefully floated in the sky, a set of golden wings behind her and covered in the elegant armor of a paladin, the only thing that the group could think of was how much she looked like the wrath of god himself brought down upon the world. " _ **Now perish, like the pathetic little thing that you are!**_ " Minnie sent another spear of light down upon the Demon Reaper, only for it to be blocked by a devil's magic circle. " ** _What is the meaning of this Devil Spawn?_** " Minnie barked, having already armed another spear but not aiming it at Az this time.

" ** _Oh she is a clever girl isn't she?_** " Az stated letting out a mocking laugh.

" ** _He has information we need doesn't he?_** " Rael asked eyeing Mimi before further realization made him squint harder. " ** _No, it's not that simple. If it was just a matter of knowing then you would have just ripped the information out of him._** "

" ** _Kuyo, Raiga and Gyokuro. You remember them right? You killed them and then carelessly tossed their souls into the well? But not before I cursed them like they cursed us, with Hell fire and the Shadow Ganger, and then I ate what came out!_** " The Demon Reaper stated laughing as Rael confirmed what he was told. " ** _If you want to know where our brat is then you need me!_** "

Suddenly Rael had whipped out his scythe and had it hooked around Az's neck ready to take his head off.

" ** _Don't talk to me about_ mine _child!_** " Mimi walked up to Rael and pulled him off of Az, then held out her hand for Rael to take. " ** _Let's finish this the way we started!_** " Rael and Mimi locked their hands together and plunged their collective hands together into Az's chest " ** _Together!_** " Az's shadowy material wrapped around the two and formed a cocoon around the two of them.

" ** _Tread lightly shadow. If they do not come back, then I will destroy you!_** " Minnie growled as landed on the ground in front of Az, her nergal beasts now rampaging through the city destroying the Black Slime in her place.

* * *

So many faces, like thousands upon thousands of big black spots all piled on top of each other, almost like he was looking at the scaly hide of a giant beast with neither an end or a beginning in sight.

"Sssoooo... mmuch... death..." Rael mumbled over whelmed by the alien thoughts and feelings.

Suddenly something red colored slammed into the scaly abyss, plunged both hands inside, and ripped open a giant hole leading inside of the murky abyss.

"Mimi...?" Suddenly Rael's eyes that were struggling to stay focus shot open with recognition. "You're gonna have to try harder then that you Crazy bastard!"

Saying that Rael was pulled into the light with Mimi. When they could see straight again they saw that they were inside of a familiar scene, a old broken down mansion with the remains of robots with a distinctive poker theme strewn about. At the center of the chaos was the broken body of a young girl with blonde hair, being cradled by another child sized figure dressed in a Reaper's cloak. Rael looked away as Mimi comforted him, both almost unable to stand the sound of a enraged scream ringing their ears. Finally Rael snapped and slashed through the two children with his scythe turning them into mist in the process.

"Now if I wanted hide something that I didn't want to find where would I look?" Rael stated looking around the memory and spotting a familiar giant Jack-o-lantern themed robot that prompting the robot to slam one of it's fists down on top of Rael.

Rael found himself at the start of the memory again, he readied his scythe to cut down the two specters again only for Mimi to stop him.

"I would hide it in the one place I couldn't look. Fine." Rael folded up the scythe and stowed it away. "We do it your way."

The events that played out went as Rael remembered them, after screaming for a few minuets the specter of Junior sunk his claws into Minnie's chest and pulled out her soul. Then after comforting her Junior tore the so called 'Pumpkinator' to shreds, before turning his attention to it's boss Oogie Boogie. Before Junior could exact his vengeance though a new player, the so called angel known as the Redeemer who snatched up Minnie's soul. The final straw pulled, Junior had just reached the stage in which he simply didn't care about what happened then. The Nergaling, the Demon Reaper, the thing that called itself Az took advantage of that to make him the core of the Pumpkinator. Using the Nergaling's shape shifting powers to replace the parts that had been broken or destroyed before rampaging in the town itself, using the powers of a Reaper to begin gobbling up as many souls as it could. Then came _that_ guy the ghost but not ghost with such insane amounts of power that he destroyed it's outer shell, allowing the Grim Reaper and Ghost of Time to sneak in to steal back the prime soul and vacated the premises. Then it continued with it's rampage in the town once it had recovered.

"No this doesn't make sense... where was Nergal and the room with all of the memories? Or the showdown with Him? I know that happened!?" Mimi grabbed the panicking Rael by his face and tapped her mind to his, calming him down. "Yes, I understand. These aren't my memories but his." Rael popped out his scythe again. "Then I see no reason why we should SCREW AROUND HERE!"

Rael tore his scythe through the the scenery, dropping the falling pieces of glass as a new scene was revealed: a single red chair, surrounded by TV screens playing memories.

"I see how this works." Rael walked over and sat down in the chair, with Mimi at his side.

Exhaling, the two were plunged into a world of darkness once more as all the screens went black. A single spotlight from above activated revealing another chair, in this one was Az.

"An ideal spot for a civilized discussion." Rael already had his scythe out and ready to strike. "Unless of course you'd prefer to go on another rampage and risk destroying that which you have come here to find?" Az asked smirking knowingly at Rael receded the scythe up his sleeve.

"Where are they? The Shadow Gangers with the information that we need!?" Rael asked biting with impatience.

"Why so impatient when there's nothing to worry about?" Mimi had to physically restrain Rael at the mention of that. "Testy testy. Luckily for both of you she knows you a lot better than you do!"

"Spit it out, our patience where's thin!" Rael stated folding his hands together as if locking them together would keep them away from his scythe.

"Like us, Famine has certain seals placed upon him that limits his full potential, seals that once removed will allow him to take the power of Death that he so desires. Which is where eating the little brat comes into play." Az had to smile when he saw Rael destroy the armrest that he was leaning on.

"And what manner of seal are we talking about here?" Rael asked his tone of voice carrying an even deeper intensity.

"Temper Temper." Az stated while mockingly waving his finger. "Lets make it into a guessing game shall we?"

Suddenly the room was plunged once more into pitch darkness. Both Mimi and Rael leaped into action, Rael pulling out his scythe and Mimi pulling out twin demon swords.

"Now who do we know that is connected to Fairy Tale and seals?" At the sound of Az's voice Rael spun around and slashed at his target, chopping in half a statue of Mizore in the process.

"Mizore? No. Ice cold. In every sense of the word. Or did you forget that you met her for the first time when her village was under attack?" A gun popped out of Rael's back and fired another shot at where Az's voice was coming from, shooting the head off of a statue of Ruby in the process.

"Ruby? Please an unknowing pawn at best!" Growing frustrated Rael thrust his fist forward and into empty air, looking down Rael saw the little girl he fought back in Megaville.

"Closer, you're on the right track. Akua I believe her name was. Now who did she say her daddy was?" Rael swung around again and took out a statue of Moka at the mid section.

"Better, better!" Rael didn't have a clear idea of where the voice was coming from now, here there and every where at once. "She did say that she had the same daddy as Akua who are both suppose to be allies of Fairy Tale yes? On top of that she has a powerful seal on her that limits her full power which to be frank, kicked our ass at one point in time. But there is still one thing that you're over looking. Who knew about the seal? The connection between her and Fairy Tale? The Traitor that has been leading us along the whole entire time?" Now having a fix on the source of the voice Rael spun around and slammed the scythe down, but stopped before he could connect. Standing in front of him, the unyielding glare that has crushed armies and crippled the previous Grim Reaper now immortalized in stone, was none other than his own mother Mandy Black. "Who was the one person against Moka joining in on the assault against Fairy Tale, and has insistently held her inside of the castle all this time?"

The sound that Rael made at first was something like hyperventilating, that progressively devolved into a primal feral snarl as both his eye and his empty eye socket turned blood red. Finally he roared, like a primal feral monster unleashed upon the world to bring nothing but ruin.

* * *

Minnie just glared at Az, her beasts had already cleaned out the city, and therefore there was just this abomination left to kill off. Suddenly green colored Nergal blades popped out of the dark cocoon, one or two at first, then more, until there was a uncountable amount of sharp pointy things coming out of the cocoon. Finally, the cocoon burst via a massive Ghostly Wail attack produced by an enraged Nergalized Rael.

" ** _I WILL DESTROY HER! I WILL OBLITERATE HER UNTIL NOT EVEN ASHES TO BE LOST IN THE DESERT REMAIN!_** " Saying, or more accurately screaming at the top of his lungs, only that Rael leaped through a reaper portal leaving behind both Minnie and a unconscious Mimi.

" _ **Mwahahahahaha...!**_ " The source of that malevolent laughter was Az as he escaped through a Reaper portal in the form of Black slime in a drain style. " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " That was all that Minnie heard while Az escaped.

The most Minnie could do at this point was throw a lightning bolt at him, but she figured she had bigger things to worry about so she went to Mimi's side.

"Mimi what's wrong?" Minnie, already in her normal form to avoid harming Mimi, came to Mimi's side and patted him awake.

Mimi was barely awake, so she decided to be blunt. First Mimi used heat vision to burn Mandy's face, and then smashed it with her stone fist.

"Oh that isn't good."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Nightmaster000: Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note** : Read, Review and Favorite!

* * *

Mandy was sitting on a balcony overlooking the Ashlands, then she saw a Reaper portal spaghettify one of her anti-aircraft cannons, like a black hole had suddenly appeared out of no where and sucked up the cannon and destroyed it. To her knowledge there was only one Reaper with the power to pull that off.

"It would seem that I have even less time than I had thought." Mandy stated as she got up from the chair and stretched. "CHARLES!"

* * *

" _ **Where is she!?**_ " Rael was currently rampaging throughout the Ashlands, utilizing ecto artillery shots, reaper portals and a ludicrous number of nergaling weapons to cut down the hoards of Jiang-Shi, Reapers and even Ghouls under his family's control. " _ **Where the hell is that Bitch at!?**_ "

Suddenly a large explosion knocked Rael off of his feet.

"Run along now boys." The Reapers and Jiang-Shi looked upwards at the top of one of the cannons that had yet to be destroyed and saw Mandy standing there, the form of the Bad Wolf wrapped protectively around her and Scythe 2.0 at her side. "This is a family matter." With this the various Reapers and Jiang-Shi fled the area. "Now is this the part that you tell me why you're upset. Or am I suppose to decipher why from your cursing and swearing at me?"

" _ **I know!**_ " Rael growled the red orbs in his eye sockets matching that Mandy's glare.

"You know what?" Mandy replied calmly cocking a brow.

" _ **I KNOW!**_ " Rael growled trying to convey a knowing tone of voice.

"Cursing and swearing it is." Mandy stated rolling her eyes.

Giving out a frustrated roar Rael unleashed a wave of bladed tentacles at Mandy. Mandy disappeared through a Reaper portal and reappeared behind Rael. Before the Reaper had the chance to react Mandy had already reached out and grabbed him by his face using her Horror's Hand. Immediately the Bad Wolf swelled as Mandy and Rael were plunged into the latest hallucination, in this case featuring Mandy having a meeting with Miyabi, the head of Fairy Tale.

"Now why would you want to kill your own grand daughter?" Miyabi asked smirking evilly at Mandy's hallucination.

"Junior has become enough of a threat to my kingdom by himself. We don't need another one of him." The Mandy hallucination stated, cool indifference in her voice.

"There's so much negativity in here I can taste it!" The Bad Wolf stated excitedly.

Mandy also noticed her surroundings, black and slimy, not a part of the hallucination.

"Well, even if we can incapacitate your son for a while, Moka Akashiya will be drawn into the cross fire eventually, so I'm afraid that I must insist that she be kept out of the cross fire." Miyabi stated shrugging indifferently to his own request.

"Easily arranged." The Mandy hallucination stated.

"Interesting story, so where is my son in all of this?" The real Mandy asked cocking her brow as she looked around the area. Suddenly a huge scythe cleaved through the entire hallucination, sending Mandy flying out of it in the process.

"Hmm. He's been infected by Black Slime. That will be problematic." Mandy, in spite of the fact that she just took a hit that would normally cripple a person, landed gracefully on the top spike of her castle and looked over the Horizon at Rael. "Scythe. Get Deshiko on the line."

"At once Milady." The dial tone of a phone rung for the next few moments before someone came on the line.

"Yes Milady?"

"Deshiko. Your master has been infected by Black Slime. We need a way to get rid of it." Mandy stated spotting a familiar ball of Ecto flying at her at the speed of sound. "I believe we may have a solution." While Deshiko talked Mandy jumped off of the spike in time to avoid being blasted by the giant ball of ecto. "As you know there is a decent supply of positively charged 'white slime' in my grandfather's position. We may be able to use that to purge the Black Slime's influence on Master Rael." Mandy landed in a hanger of sorts where a gigantic green humanoid mecha was waiting for her.

"Well it negatively affect him?" Mandy asked while a machine seemed to replace, via some sort of beaming technology, her regular clothes with skin tight, black and red skull patterned suit with numerous plugs installed at various Key points. "He is a undead demon after all, and not a particularly friendly one at that, and this stuff is meant to purify those as well." Mandy explained while she climbed into the Mecha's cockpit and numerous cables plugged into the various slots.

"Oh it's most certainly going to negatively affect him. But nothing worst than anything he's already been through. At the worst he'll be sick for a couple of days."

"Acceptable. Forcibly calming him down like this gives me an opportunity to sort out whatever brand of shit he's in now." Mandy spotted a huge set of Nergaling claws tear open the doors of the hanger. "Assuming that I survive that is." Mandy, inside of the towering mecha flew outside above the Ashlands. "Scythe, augment this hunk of junk's fire power with your spells." Mandy ordered while she stabbed the scythe blade into the console.

"At once mistress! Initiating integration sequence!" At this the scythe started to glow an ominous red color as energy started to flow out of the weapon and into the mecha, turning circuit tracks all over the mecha a deep crimson red. "Oh this thing has it's own sound system! That's definitely gonna come in handy!"

Rael leaped through the air with his scythe in striking position, and was promptly smacked out of the way the ectotanium hand of the mecha, it's anti ecto properties adding addition damage on top of that.

"Alright boy. Time to give you a spanking!"

Rael hit the ground hard and Mandy followed up with a punch, but stopped three inches shy of a Reaper Portal Rael had brought up to defend himself. Dropping the portal Rael already had another ecto shot ready to fire at Mandy. Mandy had what looked like satellite dish pop out around her outstretched fist and fired a energy beam at Rael, covering him with a white force field dome.

"Let's see just how much ecto you can eat!"

Rael fired the ecto shot anyway, which immediately exploded upon hitting the force field, it's power continuously multiplied several fold as the force field became a massive sphere of ecto that would, under normal circumstances, vaporize anything inside. As they were, these circumstances happened to include a creature whose primary dietary requirement consisted of ecto, and could consume massive amounts of it at that.

"Fire the draining cable!"

Realizing this Mandy had to act fast and fired a cable into the force field and began siphoning off the energy to power the Mecha. A meter told Mandy that the mecha was now fully charged. However, another Reaper portal had also appeared, from which massive amounts of ecto charged nergaling flesh pored out from, and took on the form of a gigantic hundred foot tall Reaper.

"A fair fight? How sporting of you."

The two gigantic foes ended up locking their fists together as they grappled against each other. Both opponents produced weapons whether they were blades, guns or extra limbs all the time trying to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, several speakers popped up all over the mecha's body prompting Mandy to act.

"Depulso!"

Transmitting the repulsion spell through the massive speaker system, Rael was blown away from the mecha. Mandy was able to follow up this small victory by tossing Rael even further away by grabbing him by his scruff and chucking him across the desert. The Mecha promptly produced a large cannon from it's left arm and opened fire on Rael attempting to blow away portions of his body, to no apparent effect.

"Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Sword." Suddenly five magical circles appeared in the sky above Rael and subsequently fired down multiple massive beams of magical energy on him that pounded on his body until bits of him started to fly off. "Good Evening Madame." Looking to the right of the mech Mandy saw that a man with black/blonde hair and a Europeon styled magicians robe was standing on a barrier type magical circle along with two young people dressed in Chinese robes. "I am Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers. Of the magical association The Hemetic Order of the Golden Dawn. I understand that you have a bit of a monster problem to get rid of?" The Magician man stated while he fired his five part magic combination at Rael again.

"I'm going to pretend that the brats sent you here and skip to the part where you tell me how you're able to take him on where all other's failed?" Mandy asked thumbing Rael with the mecha's thumb. "Elementary my dear I simply-ACK!" Looking down at his midsection MacGregor saw that he had been pierced through by a Nergaling hand.

" ** _This doesn't concern you!_** "

Rael pulled his hand out of MacGregor's body and allowed him to fall to the ground below collapsing the magic circle in the process. The Two individuals, Fang Fang and his sister, initially tried to attack Rael, until that is they saw Mandy lining up a shot at him.

"Uh oh!" Suddenly Fang Fang's companion grabbed him around his waste and used a transport magic circle to get them out of there.

"Expecto Patronus!"

Suddenly, with the earth shaking incantation spoken, a massive glowing thing appeared from the end of the arm in the form of a giant dragon that completely consumed Rael. Mandy took an elevator in her mech down to the ground platform, she spotted Rael having taken a severe hit from her magical attack.

"Have you calmed down yet boy?" Mandy asked, keeping her fury at the situation under control for the time being.

Suddenly Rael leaped out of the pit, picked Mandy up by her throat and slammed her against the leg of her mecha.

" _ **Did you honestly think that you could abate my fury with something like this? Did you think that I was under the influence of some evil curse? No my fury against you has no bounds!**_ "

Mandy grabbed Rael by his wrist and snapped it forcing him to let go.

"Battle has worn you down. You need to rest before you start threatening me." Mandy stated as she began walking away from Rael.

" _ **RAAAUGGH!**_ " Rael spun around and attempting to slam his scythe down on Mandy, who promptly grabbed it and landed a blow to his face.

"If I thought you or your child were a threat to me then I wouldn't have let either of you be born." Mandy stated as she picked Rael up by his throat. "Now than, you need a nice tall glass of water." Mandy removed one of her guns from a ankle holster. "And I know just where to get it for you!" Mandy threw Rael back into the pit and fired a flare above it.

From the castle Lord Pain saw the flare going off in the air and transmitted the coordinates to their associate. Suddenly a huge Reaper portal appeared above Rael and out came a huge torrent of water that proceeded to completely flood the hole in the ground that Mandy had dug. Rael quickly crawled out from underneath the water and got to his feet.

" ** _If you think that something like this will-Ugh!_** " Suddenly Rael bowled over onto his knees and held onto his mouth as he tried to resist puking into the ash.

"'Something like this' is enough to make you listen!" Mandy stated as she sat down on the foot of her mecha. "Now I suggest that you turn back into your normal form. Something slightly less demonic would be a bit more comfortable for you."

" ** _I AM NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!_** " Rael stated slamming his fist into the ash.

"Yes you're still under the impression of the irrational conclusion you made while submerged in negative thoughts based on the snippets of clues that you picked up on. So let's take those same clues and see if we can find the truth buried under that nonsense." Mandy opened a reaper portal from which emerged Moka, who witnessing the battlefield could only timidly look around the area. "I wonder what she told you about this cross?" Mandy asked while she held it in the air with Scythe. "Or maybe you came up with your own conclusions. Either way since both of you lack all the facts they're both incorrect."

"All the facts?" Moka asked while she confusedly looked at Mandy.

"Tell me Moka: when your mother gave you that cross what kind of excuse did she provide? Was it to seal your aura to make you 'human' so that you could blend in easier? Oh please. No matter how powerful your aura is, humanity couldn't sense it even if they wanted to. More to the point both of your forms easily pass for human." Mandy stated leveling a cold glare at Rael. "No there is a much different reason for the seal placed around her. In that she has been made part of a seal on what Fairy Tale is trying to release."

" ** _Bull Cra-ACK-ACK!_** " Rael stated as he puked out more of the slime from his body.

"This is getting us no where." Mandy placed her foot on Rael's shoulder and slammed scythe into his chest, pulling out alongside a good chunk of Nergaling flesh the Soul Fragment known as Thanatos.

"Your logic has merit. But your trust worthiness does not." Thanatos stated not even trying to hide his suspicion.

"Understandable, so why don't you use your eyes instead." Mandy asked smirking knowingly at Thanatos.

Suddenly Thanatos's eyes glowed a deep dark green, realization striking him like a freight train.

"You're dying?" Thanatos asked a hint of astonishment in his voice.

Through the unique ability to understand the soul, the core of life and the body that only Reaper's possessed, Thanatos could tell that Mandy's soul was damaged beyond the point of repair, bits of it leaked out and fused into her body, in this state she was no different than a Ghoul.

"I've been dying, for over twenty years now I've been dying from the chronic disease known as Death." Mandy got up to walked over to the pool of water, dipping her hands inside she drank from them. "I am a soul that has pushed beyond the limits of what it should have been capable of, and that has cost me dearly. The Reaper can sustain me, for the time being, but that is merely treating the symptoms while ignoring the condition. I've understood that this was my fate from when I was a child." Finished drinking the life infused water Mandy picked Rael by his neck and slammed him against the leg of the Mecha. "So to answer your mad paranoid ravings boy. The fact that you can kill me is only of consequence to me in that dying sooner is more preferable than dying later."

Rael reabsorbed Thanatos and returned to normal, his glare having been intensified but the color of his eyes had returned to normal.

"You live only so that you can suffer." Rael forced his way out of Mandy's grip as he prepared to open another Reaper portal. "Another thing, seeing as how you're clearly in no shape to be leading a empire, I will be taking over now!" Rael stated as he attempted to open a Reaper portal, only for the slime to vomit out of his mouth.

"Ki remember. The only real weakness something like you has. So it looks like your options are go back with us or walk over there." Mandy stated, smirking coyly when she saw that Rael had already started walking back to the castle. "Just like your mother. Too stubborn to die."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

nightmaster000: If you say so, never watched that episode myself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note** : Ah well, easy come easy go. See yah.

* * *

Mandy was in the process of punching in keys on her gigantic over sized Mech. She didn't necessarily need it, but she'd prefer not to leave the thing lying around the desert for anyone to find. Truth be told she was only doing this right now in order to occupy her mind after he confrontation with Rael.

"So is that the whole story?" And not just Rael either. This girl named Moka that Minnie has become so fond of was also dragged into this mess, or you could say that they were dragged into her family business and the only one who didn't realize it was her. "You said that it has something to do with me? So I would like to know what it is."

"It's something of a long story." Mandy turned around to sit down on the foot of the Mecha before she continued. "So I suppose I should start from the beginning." Suddenly the Bad Wolf spilled out from Mandy and flooded the area plunging Moka and Mandy into a illusion. "Once long ago there was vampire, a Vampire who's actions were so vicious and bloody that he had become the most famous one of them all."

"Dracula..." Suddenly a European man with black hair, rough features and wearing armor, cowing Moka into submission.

"His blood lust knew no bounds, and he devoured not only the blood but also the entire bodies of every single being that he had encountered, human, monster and animal alike." Mandy waved her hand over the illusion, casting it into smoke before it reformed into three figures. "Three people arose to stop him, the so called 'Lords of Shadows.'" The first of the three figures was a familiar man who dressed like a exorcist. "The first is the principal of Yokai Academy, you know him as Tenmei Mikogami." The second a young Chinese man with feminine features and a prominent dragon tattoo going down his abdomen. "The second is the head of the Huang family that my son has recently visited, Touhai Huang back when he was a much younger man." Finally what appeared in the third slot was a slightly older Pink haired Moka wearing a Ball gown, a sight that was enough to bring Moka to tears. "The third is someone very close to you and the only person that Dracula ever considered his equal, your mother Akashiya Blood-Driver. After a long fought battle Dracula was sealed away. Until about twenty years ago." Mandy waved her hand over the illusion again, this time revealing a lake's worth of malformed, indiscriminate flesh.

"That's the thing that you sent Minnie and the others to look for!" Moka stated in shocked exclamation.

"Correct. Shortly after you were born, you were diagnosed with a host of medical problems that necessitated a transfer of blood from Dracula. This had the side effect of rousing his dormant consciousness. The so called Lords of Shadow needed a little bit of outside help to subdue the threat this time." Two additions to the mound of flesh illusion, Mandy and Grim, and a giant reaper portal that flooded the cavern with water. "A temporary solution was concocted, but as long as you lived a tiny bit of Alucard's power would always be outside of the influence of the seal placed on Dracula. So another seal was concocted and put on you." Showing a final image of a younger Moka, the illusion disappeared and rescinded into the Bad Wolf.

"So this Rosario, the last gift from my mother, is a seal to keep Dracula under control. Then that means that the other me is..." Moka stated as she uncomfortably trailed off into another direction.

"Dracula's influence? Maybe. Either way your family is no longer something that can be ignored just as they can no longer ignore mine. So the question here is how do you plan to settle it?" Mandy asked shooting Moka a questioning glare.

"Can you give me a lift back to the castle?" Moka asked with resolve clear in her eyes.

* * *

"Ungh!" Rael was hunched over in the ash, puking up more of the slime that had taken residence inside of the empty pockets of his body. "When is this stuff going to go away!?" While Rael was preoccupied with that he looked up into the air and saw that his Mother mecha was flying through the air back to the castle. "Great. What is it now?"

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle Mandy noted that she had beaten Rael there, for the better. She also noted that Charles was waiting for her, loaded shot glasses on a serving tray.

"It's good to see you back Mistress!" Charles stated giving a one handed salute.

"Not for long." Mandy downed the contents of one of the shot glasses before she continued. "It has come to my attention that my health is something that I can no longer ignore. So I intend to take my husband alongside Manny and Dani on a sabbatical until the matter is resolved."

"I understand." Charles replied with a sad knowing tone as Mandy walked away. "Should I presume that you don't intend to come back?"

"My son should be here shortly, have everything ready for him when he gets here would you?" Mandy asked as she waved good bye.

* * *

Mandy walked to the infirmary, she should probably get checked out any way, however little good it would do at this point in time. But more importantly after what Rael did to MacGreggor she also had make sure that they wouldn't have to fight the magicians association on top of everything else. Imagine her surprise when she saw MacGreggor being treated by, of all people, Dani.

"Quite the talented little girl you have here." MacGreggor stated as he felt a section of his chest that looked like it had been stitched into place with his hand. "She removed the area of my body that had been affected by your Son's reaper abilities, then used necromancy to create a suitable approximation, before having your Wukong Jiang Shi and Devils apply proper healing magic." MacGreggor stated patting Dani on her head. "Your Jiang Shi already explained the basics to me. Being born as a 'Halfa' your son and daughter are existences that are similar to a Reaper. Though I sense that your daughter has a greater affinity for a different kind of magic."

"Are you and my son going to have a problem?" Mandy asked cocking a cool glare at MacGreggor.

"I don't appreciate being suckered punch. But Black Slime can make anyone act irrationally, as it is I am just grateful that he wasn't trying to kill me. Rather I suspect that I should also be grateful that your husband picked me up in time." MacGreggor stated returning Mandy's serious look.

"Well, I'm going to be going on a trip for a while, so I'm going to be leaving my son in charge of the castle." Mandy explained while she took a seat across from the magician.

"A bold move. Not to mention a Gambit. But will it pay off I wonder?" MacGreggor stated stroking an imaginary beard.

"It will because he's my son. And he is the strongest reaper that has ever existed." Mandy stated a hint of pride in her cool leveled voice.

"Strength and the ability to run a kingdom are two different things." MacGreggor stated waving his finger disapprovingly.

"Strength is not only brute power. It is cunning, skill knowledge and charisma. And no one has more of that then my son. Of the many Reapers that have rose to the challenge to face him, he has defeated everyone of them." Mandy stated a smirk creeping it's way onto her sour features.

"I've already saw him. If he has all of that then he'll be just fine. But there's a part of him missing isn't there? Something important. Some part of the strength that you hold such pride in." MacGreggor stated as he got up from the bed to leave. "He'll need that strength back for what is coming."

"He'll have it." At this Mandy just smirked bitterly. "He'll have it because he has no choice one way or another."

* * *

Rael climbed to the top of the the massive mountainous space ship that his home had been built upon. Even with Nergaling powers, getting up there without the use of his Reaper abilities was a pain in the butt. Finally, after getting a clear line of sight to his final goal Rael produced a nergaling grappling hook to pull himself up to the castle's courtyard. That was the plan, but he felt something else grab hold of it and began pulling him up. While on his way up Rael found himself getting tackled by two white haired missiles.

""Hello Big Brother!"" These two seemed to be especially attached to him right now. Being technically dead for the past nine month's, even though he was already technically dead, would have that effect on people.

When whoever was pulling him up finally reached the end Rael was greeted by the sight of Surtr Second. When Rael looked around the courtyard he saw that almost everyone who was living in the castle, including all of the servants, most of his family, and all of the people that he had already recruited to aid him in his fight against Fairy Tale had already been gathered in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Rael asked looking around suspiciously.

"On account of my compromised health I'm going to be going on a little trip with your father and the Twins." Mandy, wearing her traveling cloak over her non mercenary attire, had already appeared in front of Rael. "And I'm going to leave you in charge of running the castle while I'm gone."

"Understand something." Rael stated in a low, menacing growl. "If those two are harmed, I will not be in a forgiving mood."

"If they are, then there is nothing that you could do to me to make it any worst. Now don't you have a empire to run, young man?" Mandy asked, respect somewhere in her voice that Rael couldn't quite place.

"Have fun on your trip you two." Rael stated while he affectionately patted the two twins on their heads. With that Rael saw off his family as they flew away on a airship, waving back at them only after he saw the twins waving at him. "Now then, before we do anything else there is the issue of a rather sizable bounty on the head of my girlfriend. Remove it. Now." Rael stated as he leveled a glare at Charles.

"Done." Charles stated as he opened his holographic arm computer and deleted a file with Mimi's picture on it.

"Second order of business. I need a sit rep on the current state of affairs on the Kingdom. If I'm to run this place then I am to know what I'm working with." Rael stated as he began walking back to the doors of the castle.

"Of course sir. But in the mean time we believe that we may have new information on the Fairy Tale threat." Charles stated as Rael spun around to face him, having his full undivided attention. "Bring forth the witness!" Charles boomed prompting the various servants to step aside to make a path for Moka to walk through.

"If the leaders of Fairy Tale really are members of my family, then I know where they've been living for the past twenty years." Moka stated nervously, but clearly, she had rehearsed that line many times.

"Hmm." Rael entered a deep state of thought as he crossed his arms over his chest to process this information. "It could be trap, ignoring any suspicions any of you might have, as soon as it became clear that the members of Moka's family are involved then the logical thing to do would be to investigate her childhood home. But I am not one to ignore a lead for such a reason, and if it is a trap then we will kill whoever is waiting for us and rip the answer's that we seek out of them." That kicked the cheers of those present into high gear. "Moka, take whoever you like and go back to this place. If it's you then you should know the layout of the building."

"It's not going to be that simple. But I know that if it's my friends then We'll all be okay!" Moka stated happily as she Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all huddled together.

"SirZech, I want you and a strike team on standby in case something happens." Rael stated eyeing SirZech who smiled happily in response.

"If you don't mind I'd like to bring our new recruits with me. Getting them use to working together in a team seems like a wise course of action." SirZech stated happily, clearly he had a plan of his own making formed.

"Fine by me. Charles. Where's my sit rep?" Rael asked looking at Charles who looked like he had assembled several files together.

"Minnie has returned to the Church to acquire additional support. And Grayfia is currently in Hell also looking for additional support. As for the rest, your mother has called a meeting with the sub lords under her command to discuss the current state of affairs." Charles stated holding up the various files and reading from them.

"Alright then, lets get to work."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note** : Again with the no reviews. You guys, however few of you there are, do realize that reviews are the fuel that keeps writers going right?

* * *

Rael sat down on the end of a long table, sitting at his side was Mimi who had lovingly, protectively, wrapped her arms around his. On both sides of that table sat the several Sub-lords that were under his mother's command were gathered, as well as their various lieutenants who stood behind them. They were a motley crew, consisting of various different species and such, most notably his reaper uncle Jack Skellington at the far side of the table. But little else could be expected of armies that were essentially thrown together overnight by her mother, and then allowed to grow in a manner that suited them while staying under her tight grip and focused glare. Rather that wasn't what concerned him. No it was the fact that every individual gathered here today wore the armors of the various ghouls that freely roamed the deserts, ghouls that were created from the countless number of armies who thought themselves strong enough to over throw the Grim regime, deserts that were born from the incinerated ashes of those ghouls. One or two rebellions that were squashed near the beginning, turbulent years of the kingdom's foundations and then absorbed into their ranks were one thing. But new ghouls were created everyday, and the Ashlands only got bigger and bigger, which meant a shrinking supply of souls within the Well of Souls, which meant that the entire balance of the Underworld was at stake. That needed to change.

"The old queen is dead? Replaced by a boy?" One individual who looked like a vampire asked with a smile.

"We heard that you rampaged through the kingdom and took the Bitch's head off and used it as a soccer ball!" One demon stated cackling his head.

Clearly his mother had been busy, spreading rumors about her demise in order to disappear and live her remaining days in peace no doubt. Of course given his recent actions he was probably mostly responsible for that any way. Perhaps this was a gambit to cement his power on his behalf, after all kingdoms in the Underworld are so rarely inherited.

"You've been called here today in order to discuss the recent regime changed that has occurred in the Grim Kingdom." Rael explained tapping his fingers as he assessed those present. "Something that both my mother and I believe in is a firm foundation is required to build a kingdom. In this case, that would have been you." The various sub-lords all laughed heartily at that, clearly amused by Rael's words. "However..." The still amused Sub-Lords turned their attention back to Rael. "If that foundation is faulty, then what was built on top of it can come crashing down given enough time and erosion, so towards this end I believe that some minor... corrections are in order." Suddenly Rael jumped to his feet and threw his scythe across the table, the double ended weapon taking off the heads of every single one of the Sub Lords stopping only when the blade was mere millimeters from Jack's neck. "Congratulations on your promotions." Rael stated with a hint of sarcasm, Mimi had her eyes glowing turquoise and so were the various former lieutenants, having placed all of them under her control. "Shall I fill you in on the details?" The new mind controlled Sub-Lords unceremoniously shoved their predecessors over and sat in their chairs.

* * *

The doors of the old mansion creaked open as Moka pushed on them. Stepping into the lobby of the old mansion she had a look around. Dust, lots of dust, no one has been here since the day she left kind of dust. Moka kept her friends from walking into the doors.

"What is it now?" Kurumu asked looking at Moka with no small amount of contempt.

"Dad is obsessed with security! Every time someone managed to break in here he'd knock the whole thing down and rebuild it from scratch! This place has more things trying to kill people in it than the castle!" Moka stated on the verge of a panic attack.

"Moka!" Mizore grabbed Moka by her shoulders and slapped her in her face. "Stop worrying! We waltz through the castle all the time and we're still A okay!" Mizore walked through the front door, and immediately fell through the floor into a spiky pit trap, Moka grabbed her and yanked her back to safety outside, before she quickly closed the door, the sound of a explosion and smoke apparently confirmed that it was safe she let the door fall off it's hinges. Inside the room there was burnt marks on the floor and the stakes were now lodged in the ceiling. "Wha...?" Mizore asked leaning into the room again, only to be pulled back outside before a guillotine came down and nearly chopped her in half. "What the heck kind of death trap is this place!?"

"We need to be very careful! Now the house should be the same one from when I was here last so..." With that Moka began to long process of tip toeing around the lobby, unaware of the small more recently placed motion sensor device above the door. Once the meeting was over Rael was sitting around the meeting room with Mimi by his side.

* * *

"Ugh!" Rael found that he was still affected by the Ki infused water that his mother had used on him. Among the other unpleasant side effects he was feeling was full body aches and pains and a uncomfortable shifting of his body's internal structure. "I need to look into getting rid of this crap before it kills me again!"

"If I might be so bold to suggest sir." Deshiko had walked up to Rael and Mimi from behind. "My grandfather should probably be able to aid in your current predicament so long as it has something to do with Ki."

"Ugh. Good idea." Still grunting in pain Rael walked away from the table and swung his scythe down in front on him, throwing his shoulder out as he opened a Reaper portal. "UGH!" Rael grunted forcing his shoulder back into place as he walked through the portal.

* * *

When Rael arrived on the other side he noted that he was in a forest, bamboo with any of the decent sized trees supporting tree houses.

"I wonder what brings you here Reaper." Rael turned around and was greeted by a very shot man who was sitting on a golden cloud while he smoked his pipe. "You are a Dead thing, made out of dead things, in the shape of a dead thing. Therefore you have absolutely no business here." The old man named Son Wukong stated while he puffed his pipe.

"I think I'm sick, with a disease of your making. Ki imbued water. Sound familiar? You gave enough to fill a lake and she drowned me in it!" Rael stated in a highly irritated tone of voice.

"What are your symptoms?" Son Wukong asked as he twirled his pipe around in his hand.

"Aches. Pains. Pretty much everywhere I have the mind to feel it." Rael stated while pushed his shoulder back into place.

"Mhmhmhmhmhm!" Wukong's laughter gave Rael the impression that he was being mocked. "Have you not been paying attention to your own battles this pass year? If memory serves you've been roasted, chopped up, run over, blown up and most of your class mates have been playing t-ball with your head. You should be in pain."

"That's the thing, I shouldn't be! I'm not alive, I shouldn't be able to feel pain, this body didn't even exist by when I got these injuries!" Rael stated thumbing himself in his chest.

"And yet you do. Injuries that cut so deep they've wounded your very soul. Injuries more severe than any mere necromancy can hope to repair." Wukong stated puffing his pipe in thought.

"But why am I feeling them now?" Rael asked as he grew impatient.

"You're bleeding." Wukong stated pointing at Rael's face, which was dripping green blood. Touching his claws to his face Rael saw that he was bleeding, and tore open his coat to reveal that the missing section of his chest was bleeding out too, with his organs inside now active and beating. "Therefore you are alive." Whether it was from blood loss or shock, probably both, but Rael fainted on the spot.

* * *

When Rael woke up he found that both his face and his chest had been heavily bandaged. On top of that he was now leaning against the edge of a pool of water. The slime that he puked up told him that this water was more of the Ki infused garbage that got him into this mess in the first place.

"Great!" Rael climbed out of the pool and produced a Nergaling wardrobe to cover his nude form. "WUKONG! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"Ah good you're awake." Wukong floated into the room on his cloud and carrying his staff. "I was afraid that you would not be able to adjust very well, but I can see that your legendary tenacity has served you well." Wukong explained he floated around Rael examining Rael.

"Served me how?" Rael asked trying to keep the rage in his voice subdued.

"You're adapting. You had to adapt when your mother gave you flesh. But there is a reason why the preferred form of a Reaper is a skeleton, the strain of trying to maintain an entire body is too much for the soul to accomplish on it's own, no matter how many souls you reap. Especially your soul, which was torn to shreds and mutated into nine different forms." At the old man's word's, Rael didn't react, in spite of himself expecting him to do so he did not pop his scythe out and lop the old man's head off. "You have shouldered too many things, like your rage, your rage that isn't your own, born from being cursed. So now allow me to remove some of those things." Wukong stated puffing his pipe.

"Do I have a choice?" Rael asked sizing up the floating monkey with suspicion.

"Oh lots of choices. You can continue on as you are for the next thirty years your body rotting from the inside out until your soul explodes. You can attempt to remove the encroaching doom syndrome, should you succeed then you'd lose a good size portion of the power that keeps that parasite sated, and you can attempt to remove the parasite as well. Should you succeed you might even be able to succeed where your past suicide attempts have failed. But will you be able to keep your loved ones safe? The daughter that has been taken from you? Brother and sisters left in your care?" Wukong placed his hand on Rael's shoulder as he looked seriously at him. "Your life no longer belongs to you Reaper, you're not aloud to act selfishly anymore."

"Alright. You convinced me. So what do I have to do now?" At Rael's question the old monkey just smiled mischievously and threw him back into the pool. "Can't be helped I suppose. Well I should at least place a call before I do anything else."

* * *

The girls had left a rather blatantly obvious trail throughout the mansion. Crushing walls, piranha pits, pendulum blades, spike pits, fallen chandeliers, robotic knights, acid pits, collapsing stair cases just to name a few of the things that had tried to kill them after walking into this mad house. And they were only on the second floor of the lobby.

"Is there any real point to all of this? They really don't need to set a trap to kill us they can just wait-EEP!" Kurumu stated before she jumped in shocked fear as a guillotine nearly chopped her hindquarters off.

"Well they need the cross around my neck for some reason, not that they are going to get it from me without a fight." Moka cautiously pressed down on the railing causing a bear trap to snap up from underneath the rug. "According to Mandy it's part of the seal that's keeping their boss in check. So if they can get it and me alive then he'll basically go through a huge power up."

"So that's why she was keeping you out of the line of fire!" Yukari stated in a eureka moment.

"And now Rael's thrown you right into the middle of it." Mizore stated before she froze a fire pit. "So he's set a trap of his own. The problem is, why hasn't anyone shown up yet to take the bait?"

On cue a large explosive slash tore through the side of the building out from which a little girl with a over-sized sword and black hair emerged.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note** : Okay no new reviews which is as always bad, but the story is coming to an end in a couple month's or so anyway so I'll let it slide.

* * *

Seeing her 'little' sister for the first time in years, Akua had been brought to tears. Finally they could heal the wounds wrought by separation and that evil woman Akasha. That's what she saw, but instead of silver hair and blood red eyes Akua saw pink hair with green eyes. She understood now. This wasn't the real Moka that she came here to find, but rather the 'fake' personality that Akasha created to serve as a cage for her.

"Akua?" Moka stated simply in shocked surprise.

"Moka care to introduce us?" Mizore whispered into Moka's ears, not taking her eyes off of the new player to the party.

"She's my sister Akua." At Moka's statement Akua thumbed her blade out of it's sheath.

"What's your little sister doing here?" Kurumu asked keeping a suspicious eye on the clearly hostile intruder.

"She's older than me guys." Moka stated gesturing to the shorter individual.

"Seriously!? She looks younger than me!" Yukari stated gasping in shock.

"She suffers from something called..." Suddenly Moka's outstretched arm was nearly hacked off by the energy produced by Akua's sword swing. "Yah know. I don't think this is the time to explain."

"Geez yah think!?" Kurumu barked sarcastically.

Akua followed up the slash attack by jumping up to the balcony and with a stab, missing the group and hitting the wall instead. Before Akua could deal with the new development Moka tripped another trap, this one popped a log out of the wall and slammed face first into Akua, who in turn was sent flying into the wall across the lobby.

"I'll go after her. Kurumu call in the B Team." Mizore stated as she launched herself into the air to the protests of Moka.

"MIZORE WAIT!" Moka shouted trying to catch Mizore in vain.

"Get out of my way!" Akua jumped back sword drawn at Mizore who had also produced a icy great sword.

"Not happening!" As the two mid air fighters clashed Mizore was shocked when she saw both Akua and her blade pass cleanly through her without leaving a single scratch. "What the heck!?" Mizore shouted while she created a snowy crash bag.

Apparently solid again Akua landed on the balcony with a huge slash between Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Akua's a expert on a type of magic called Senjutsu that manipulates space. She's able to turn tangible and intangible at will!" An exasperated Moka stated a hair's breadth from completely freaking out.

"Oh that's just lovely! I've already gotten enough of that to last a lifetime after dealing with the twins." Kurumu stated readying her claws, however little good they'd do.

Akua re-initiated the assault swinging her blade to decapitate Moka. Kurumu and Yukari, figuring that Akua couldn't make herself intangible and attack at the same time, swung her claws and her wand at Akua to stop he. Instead Kurumu realized with her claws passing through Akua without resistance that it was just a feint, and now Yukari's Bombarda spell was coming at her and Moka.

"Crap!"

Suddenly the spell was hit by a fire ball thrown from the ceiling causing it to explode. Spinning around Kurumu saw that Surtr Second, the demon samurai, MacGreggor Mathers and SirZech all standing on a magic barrier platform.

"Sorry about taking so long. The attic had spiders the size of Labradors." SirZech stated waving off the odd obstacle with a smile.

"Careful with this one." Having already passed harmlessly through Moka Akua was now glaring at the new group. "She can turn intangible at will, and she's real crafty with it too." Mizore stated warily glaring at the young looking girl.

"Sounds like someone I know! Let me take the lead on this one boss!" Surtr stated smiling at the young girl.

"Alright Surtr, you're on point! Souji, MacGreggor I want you two on back up." SirZech stated getting a ball of demonic power ready.

"Understood." The Samurai identified as Souji produced a sabre tooth cat type demon from his arm that scooped up Moka and took off to the ceiling.

"Then lets add some extra insurance." MacGreggor created several barriers around Moka and Souji's demon.

While the two of them were making preparations Surtr leaped into the fray smashing down the balcony that Akua was standing on, Kurumu scooping up Yukari and taking her to safety. Akua found herself cornered very quickly by the hulking fire breathing brute. Ignoring the facts that he was very powerful and very good at fighting the hot flames that spewed out of every inch of his body meant that she couldn't get close enough to attack him without facing instant incineration. Deciding that drastic action was required Akua slashed her wrist with her blade and splattered some of the blood against the wall and floor.

"Uh oh..." Moka stated trailing off ominously.

" **Blood of the Shuzen family has been shed. Initiating total war protocols.** " A robotic voice boomed, followed immediately by all of the doors and windows slamming shut with armored plating. " **All none Shuzen family members stand by for your immediate and total extermination.** "

Suddenly all of the castles knight suits came to life, various guns popped out of each and every available second of the walls ranging from missile launchers to machine guns.

"Overcompensating much?" Kurumu commented prompting Yukari to nod silently in agreement.

"Souji! Your demons!" SirZech barked while he started blasting at the automated weapons.

At SirZech's orders Souji removed his Utakata revealing a torso that was covered in a ridiculous number of tattoo's of various monsters. Those monsters suddenly came to life as they spilled out from Souji's body like a tidal wave and flooded the entire castle.

"Surtr, MacGreggor get that trouble maker! We'll deal with the defenses! Kurumu keep us linked up, everyone else keep Moka safe!" SirZech barked while he destroyed the missiles with a wave of his hand laced with destructive power.

"Working on it!" Yukari spotted Akua going after Moka, through the air. Not content to let that happen she formed a magic circle and sent her hair through it. "I summon the guard dog Cerberus!" Yukari shouted waving around her wand, producing from the magic circle was a giant mass of black hair shaped exactly like Cerberus. The giant mass of hair zoomed pass the intangible Akua and snapped down on Moka's ball shaped shield with the middle head, carrying it around in it's mouth.

"Then I'll cut you down first dog!" With that Akua slashed at the dog's head and succeeded in chopping the head in half, right as the head on the left reached over and bit down on Akua, tying her up in hair. "What is this stuff!? Is it hair!?" Akua asked as she struggled in her bonds.

"I figured that since her intangibility makes her clothes intangible too that she relies on a sort of 'intangibility field' so I thought 'what would happen if something else was caught in that field' and 'what if that something else was connected to something outside of the field?'" Yukari explained pridefully crossing her arms.

"Then lets finish her off shall we?" MacGreggor flew down to Akua's location as the head holding his barrier ball with Moka inside it regenerated and placed a seal on Akua's forehead. "That should keep your Senjutsu in check young lady."

"That's great and all..." SirZech started as he blocked machine gun fire while one of Souji's demons tore it out of the wall. "But can we get out of here now!?"

* * *

With that MacGreggor created a teleportation type magic circle and started to evacuate everyone back to the Grim castle, Souji being the second to last to go through after he collected all of his demons, followed by MacGreggor himself. Once back at the castle Akua had been shackled and her weapon confiscated. Deshiko had been sent to her home town to inform Rael of the news.

"Did you know about this?" Was the first thing that came out of Rael's mouth when he saw Deshiko, indicating the bandage that had been placed over the burned part of his face.

"If you mean that your mother and my grandfather were conspiring to prevent the further decay and eventual self destruction of your soul. Then yes." Deshiko stated not batting an eye. "On a additional note the high ranking enemy combatant Akua Shuzen has been captured, would you like to return to the Grim castle to interrogate her sir?"

"The little brat with the giant sword?" Deshiko nodded her head in response to Rael's question. "Can't be helped then." Rael got out of the bath and produced a set of Nergaling clothes around his body.

"You aren't going like... all of that are you?" Deshiko explained gesturing to Rael's bandages. "If you project the sense of being injured, it might raise concern among the men, as well as inspire the ambitious."

"Point Taken." Removing the Bandages Rael started with his legs, forcing the Nergal flesh into the form of a pair of skeleton themed boots. Next came the torso area, Rael grabbed hold of a section of Nergaling flesh and forcibly pulled it over the wound resulting in a torso that resembled a Nergaling rib cage, over which Rael wore his coat. Finally Rael forcibly pulled the Nergaling flesh over the damaged part of his face, which after a few pokes came to resemble a cloth face patch with a Jack-o-lantern design and a zipper where the mouth was. The nergaling didn't like forming over patches of the Hell-Fire afflicted tissue but given recent events it seemed like a necessary evil as oppose to bleeding out again. "How I look?"

"Like the King of the Dead. Now I believe it's time to go greet your subjects." Deshiko stated leading Rael out of the bath house.

* * *

Rael and Deshiko traveled back to Castle Grim via Reaper portal where they were met by a full saluting squadron of the undead.

"This is going to take some getting use to. At Ease!" The squad entered a more relaxed pose as they continued to stand awaiting orders. "We have a prisoner. Take me to her."

Rael was led through the dungeon of the castle and eventually encountered a cell where at first glance Akua was having a staring contest with Mimi with Moka on standby. In reality though this was merely a case of Mimi telepathically probing Akua, with Moka making sure that both her sister and her friend are okay.

"How is it going?" Mimi shook her head. "Telepathy blockers?" Mimi nodded confirming Rael's suspicions. "What about you?" Rael asked turning his attention to Moka. "You're her sister, you've been with her for most of her life? So you should know her memories fairly well." Rael stated going over his own limited knowledge about telepathic probing.

"It's actually the other way around." Moka stated awkwardly while Rael cocked a brow. "She has a type of disease called..."

"Systemic Hypoplasmia." Rael stated finishing Moka's train of thought, confusing her somewhat. "Reaped a five year old who died of old age once. So how old is she really?" Moka shrugged her shoulders, this wasn't shaping up to be a good day. "Well we've tried the humane approach. What do you recommend Mimi?" Mimi pointed her claw to Moka and then back at Akua. "You want to link their minds together? That might work. You feel up to it?" Rael asked looking at Moka suspiciously.

"If you think that it'll help. Then I'll do it!" Moka stated determination clear on her face.

* * *

Mimi waved Moka over, putting her hands on both Moka and Akua's heads as she did a three way mind link. Outside of the ruins of the Shuzen family castle, after it's own security systems tore it apart, a young girl dressed in a school uniform with bright orange hair stood looking at the ruins with her hands on her hips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note** : Not that many of you care but I thought you should know anyway that between the holidays and the soul crushing lack of reviews on this story and Heroes Path that there's a good chance that I'm not going to be able to update next week. So Read, Review and Favorite.

* * *

Wordless whispers had filled the air inside of the psychic space, the gap that existed between linked minds. Those currently exploring this space were Moka and Mimi. Mimi was currently making a effort to arrange and organize the jumbled memories, clearly a measure taken by Akua to protect herself. Moka was using her limited knowledge of Akua's life to help sort through the memories, but that knowledge was strictly limited to the brief period of time between when the two first met and when they last departed, about ten years, most of which Moka could only vaguely remember due to it being her younger years.

"The last time I remember seeing Akua was when I first started to live in the human world." Moka held up her Rosario for Mimi to see. "I remember that Akua got into a fight with mom over something, but everything after that is a blur. I woke up in the middle of the yard after it was trashed."

That did give a little bit to work on, but this was still the equivalent of a psychic de-fragmentation program, and that was a tedious time consuming process on the best of days. Selecting the memory in question Mimi observed that Akua and Akashiya did indeed fight, the motives however were lost on her. What she could clearly make out was a young silver haired Moka running into the middle of the fray.

"Akua! Mommy! What are you doing!?" The young clearly confused Moka asked with tears running out of her eyes.

Even Moka having run into the fray Akua couldn't stop the attack that was aimed at Akashiya but was now going straight for Moka. However Akashiya suddenly ran out in between the two and took the attack straight to the gut, followed up by a sweeping slash that tore the sword out through the side of the hip.

"MOM!"

The sight of watching her mother get cut down by her sister caused Moka to break down into tears, followed up by releasing a huge blast of dark colored aura. Just when the young Moka was about to attack Akua, a huge tentacle tore through the ground and grabbed her by her foot.

"Drop her!"

Akua hacked through the tentacle that was holding Moka several times. A effort that quickly proved futile when the tentacle instantly regenerated with Moka still in it's clutches. Rather Akashiya, still heavily bleeding from the severe wound dealt to her, quickly rushed to Moka's side and used her bare hands to rip apart the tentacle. Once that was done Akasha succeeded in putting the rosario seal onto the young silver haired Moka, turning her into a younger copy of Akasha. Akasha on the other hand only smiled as the Tentacle grabbed her by her leg and dragged her underground.

* * *

Reliving the traumatic circumstances behind hers and her mother's parting left a profound psychological effect on Moka, breaking them out of the psychic link.

"Excuse me. I think I need a second." Moka stated while she tearfully ran off.

"That bad?" Rael asked looking at Mimi suspiciously, prompting her to nod. "Did we learn anything?"

"Nothing you didn't already know." Akua stated bluntly, a statement that Mimi confirmed.

"Lovely." Rael looked over at Moka. "She's in no shape to go poking around people's brain again. We need a new idea." Thinking ahead of Rael Mimi already had her phone out and had dialed a number before handing it to Rael. "Hello?" Rael stated into the phone.

"Greetings Dear Brother." Minnie's bell like voice greeted over the phone. "How art thou brother?"

"Something's happened. Moka needs some emotional support. How fast can you get back here?"

"How fast can thou open a portal to the front of the Vatican?"

* * *

At once Rael swung his scythe around and tore open a reaper portal. Stepping out into the Vatican Rael immediately felt his feet burning, like he had just stepped onto a frying pain, no doubt the end result of him, the highest class of demon, stepping foot here, in the most holiest of spots in the world.

"This whole low pain tolerance is going to take some getting use to." Rael muttered while he started looking around the courtyard for his sister.

"Brother!?" Rael turn around to see Minnie looking at him concerned, clearly she could see the smoke that was coming off of his feet. "I thought that we were meeting back at the castle? What art thou doing here!?" Joining Minnie were two men dress in priest vestments, the first was a huge giant of a man with wrinkles and white hair, the other a man in his twenties with black hair and glasses.

"I'm your brother Minnie, you don't need a couple of angel bodyguards just to talk to me." Rael stated glaring at the two priests.

"This the one that you spoke of?" The younger of the two men asked.

"Ciao, Mister Demon Reaper." The older of two men greeted cheerfully.

"I was having a discussion with them about aiding the war effort." Minnie stated moving between the two, preferring to prevent a fight from breaking out between them.

"Really? Them? Even considering ' **everything?** '" Rael asked keeping a even glare with the two priests.

"Contrary to what you think of us exorcists Reaper our priority is the protection of the human race. Even if for different reasons we share these motives." The older man explained with his huge hands folded together over a sheathed over sized blade resting on the ground in front of him.

"Exorcists? With that much holy power in you two? Are you shitting me?" Rael asked glaring at the old man.

"It's easy. Simply have strong faith in god, stay in good shape..."

"Keep the Grandmother of all holy swords strapped to your back." Rael stated, indicating the large blade the larger man had in front of him.

"She had warned us that you were perceptive. But forgive our rudeness. I am Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada, and this is Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi." The large man stated while he indicated first himself and then the shorter man next to him.

"Ciao, Demon Reaper." Ewald stated coldly while pushing up his glasses.

"If you two call me that again then I will take your heads as compensation." Rael snapped having been thoroughly offended.

"These days he prefers to be known as Rael." Minnie stated properly introducing her brother. "At least until his next mental break down." Minnie added in a quiet tone of voice.

"Harsh. But fair. The real question is if you know who and what I am then what is your reason for aiding me?" Rael asked keeping his even, vicious glare on the two exorcists.

"As I have said. Certain parties within the church consider you an ally, myself included." Vasco stated tapping idly on the blade.

"Speak for yourself Vasco. Most of us see you for what you are: an insane unstable demonic monster responsible for ripping the foundations of this church asshole to appetite." Ewald stated bitterly glaring at Rael.

"Others, such as myself have fought against numerous rampaging Reapers over the years understand the value of a Reaper with a conscious being the one in charge, even if that Reaper doesn't have the firmest grip on his soul." Vasco stated shooting Ewald a brief glare. "But you are one that is important enough that even the great Seraph Michael fell to the underworld to keep you safe."

"Your 'Seraph' died a long time ago, he simply so happened to provide the raw materials for Minnie. That makes him no different then the turkey we had at Thanks Giving last year!" With that Ewald snapped. He whipped out his sword and slammed it into Rael. Rael simply grabbed hold of the blade to stop it. In instead the blade changed forms, extending, bending around Rael and trying to attack him from behind at a high speed. Rael also noted that the blade was actively resisting his holding it, not only burning him with holy power but also trying to blow his hand apart with pure destructive power. Which was the main reason why he shattered it into pieces in his grip, less it manage to actually hurt him. "The last person who came after me with a cheap Nergal ripoff was drawn and quartered." Rael threatened, dropping the bits of the broken blade on the ground carelessly.

"That was... That was..." Ewald's shocked features quickly turned into unadulterated fury. "THAT WAS EXCALIBUR YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

"Ewald!" Vasco stated grabbing Ewald by his shoulder and forcibly brought him to his knees. "If you cannot hold your temper then you will have to leave! Rather shouldn't your priority right now be to get Excalibur repaired?"

"Fine!" The younger man made a dissatisfied scowl as he turned to face Rael. "I apologize for my rudeness. I assure you that it won't happen again!" Ewald growled in a threatening tone.

"Don't apologize it is a sign of weakness." Rael darkly warned.

"Let us go somewhere else to speak shall we? I think we art all uncomfortable with mine brother here." Minnie stated indicating Rael's smoldering feet.

* * *

With that Rael accomplished what he came to do in the first place, bring Minnie back to the castle to check in on Moka. With the two girls left to talk Rael was now left alone with someone whom he would otherwise consider an enemy.

"Oi old man!" Rael called out to Vasco Strada as he stood on the edge of the court yard and overlooking the vast Ashlands.

"Spectacular isn't it?" Vasco asked smiling at the vast desert. "If you think a waste land is spectacular old man." Rael replied dully.

"You see a waste land. But I see a vast expanse of fertile soil, in which although there is very little vegetation, creatures have found a way to survive." Vasco stated waving over the vast expanse with his hand.

"Yah if you don't mind the ghouls and the idiots with delusions of grandeur waltzing over here every other day." Rael replied continuing his dead panned tone.

"You are a perplexing one Rael." Vasco stated letting out a amused chuckle.

"How do you mean?" Rael asked confusedly cocking a brow.

"You desire the peace but know nothing of it. People like you would miss the fighting too much. Have you even thought of what you're going to once the fighting done?" Vasco asked seriously.

"I'm going to grab my family, and I'm going to get them as far away from this goddamn place and the legacy of the bloody queen of the underworld as I can." Rael stated, seriously, honestly and bluntly.

"But what about your legacy." Rael shot Vasco a death glare worthy of his mother. "Do you think that you will ever be able to escape legacy of the 'Demon Reaper?'" Vasco stated smiling bitterly at Rael.

"So be it. If I cannot destroy it then I will change it, twist it to suit my interests until it becomes something else entirely. I don't need my daughter growing up in the shadow of a monster." Rael stated slightly melancholic.

"I was just curious, that is all. In any case there are things you should be made aware of: Officially it's the church's stance that you and Fairy Tale are to be allowed to kill each other while we focus on evacuation. I will provide what aid I can during the skirmish." Vasco stated, walking away from the edge. "If you wouldn't mind sending me back now." With one swing of his scythe Rael opened a portal and sent Vasco through.

* * *

While Rael and Vasco talked Minnie was cheering up a depressed Moka.

"Moka, would thou like to fill me in on the details?" Minnie asked sitting down next to Moka on one of the castle's balcony's.

"I was helping Mimi probe Akua's mind to figure out some information about Fairy Tale, but we triggered a bad memory. It was the last time I saw my mother." Moka stated hugging her legs into her chest.

"I can see this bothers thou Moka, so mine question is doth thou need me right now? If thou needs me to leave thee be I shall do so at once. If thou needs me to stay I shant leave thine side till thou art better." Minnie stated sitting down next to Moka.

" _Sniff._ Do you have any Tomato Juice?" Moka asked smiling while tears leaked out.

* * *

Rael was taking Vasco's advice into consideration. The Ashlands are vastly fertile, more or less, perhaps he could set up a farm of some kind there. While he was having such thoughts he heard the sound of grunts coming from below him, and saw a red headed girl in a school uniform climbing up the mountainside.

"Oh please." Rael slammed his foot into the mountain triggering a rock slide, and sending the girl tumbling into the abyss below.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note** : Few more chapters left to go, and even though I know what I wanna do next, doesn't mean that I'm not going finish this story now, even if none of you care. So see yah next week, maybe.

* * *

When last she checked, the red headed little girl that had under taken the monumental task of trying to scale the treacherous mountain side that sat beneath the Grim Castle was caught in a large earthquake that should have buried her alive. Instead she found both herself and her companion, who best resembled a cross between a orange hamster and a bat, trapped inside of a neon green cage being dragged up the mountain side by a neon green chain. Upon reaching the top of the mountain the two discovered that their cell was attached to the leg of Rael who was sitting on the edge of the castle's courtyard, and glared into the cage containing his prisoners.

"You I recognize." Rael stated glaring at the Bat known as Kou, prompting him to cower away. "You on the other hand I do not!" Rael stated glaring at the girl next. "So who the hell are you?"

"Look pal I'm asking the questions here! Where...?"

Before she could continue any further Rael dropped the cage down about twenty feet, then he took the cage and began to swing it around and around in a massive circle. After a few, solid, dizzying moments of the massive G-Force spin Rael suddenly stopped the instantly by holding his hand out and grabbing it slamming the prisoners face first into the bars of the cage, the sudden jolt combined with the stomach churning experience caused the two to empty the contents of their stomachs onto the mountain side.

"I asked first!" Rael stated as the two prisoners pulled their faces out of the bars. "Who the hell are you!"

"Kokoa Shuzen." The young girl stated scratching the side of her sore head.

"Shuzen? Not another one!" With that Rael got up and walked back to the castle, his two prisoners still inside of their cage being dragged along like a ball and chain.

"'Another one!?' What do you know about my family!?" Kokoa asked slightly enraged.

"They're all a dedicated pain in my ass, and I'm a dedicated pain in their ass." Rael stated as he reaper stepped down into the dungeons, still dragging along his two prisoners. "Moka I've got a friend of yours!" Rael shouted as he picked Kokoa up by the chain and threw her into a cell.

"Moka? Wait I know you you're that Demon Reaper asshole that's always picking on Moka!" Kokoa shouted in shocked realization.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Rael pondered while he left the dungeon.

Moka, being the only other occupant of the room that Rael had tossed Kokoa into aside from Minnie, looked up from her little sobbing festival stared straight ahead at Kokoa.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked in shock.

"Oh you again: The fake!" Kokoa spat with disdain.

"The Fake?" Minnie asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Her so called 'mother' turned her into a clone of herself using that god damn Rosario!" Kokoa stated accusingly pointing towards Moka.

"I always wondered why thine personality twas affected so." It made since, both she and Rael when he was still Junior had seals placed on their power, but that didn't affect their personalities. "Of those of us that use seals, you alone art the only who's personality changes with the seal." Minnie explained while she examined Moka's rosario.

"You're brother could use one of those." Moka stated prompting a un-amused glare from Minnie. "Sorry."

"Imagine how I feel! I've chased this faker all over heck and creation trying to get my sister back!" Kokoa stated pointing to Moka.

Minnie could understand that, her brother, in all of his incarnations, was barely ever the same person for long, his mind was so badly fragmented that any sense of identity he had dried up a long time ago.

"Can thou tell us some information about the Shuzen's?" Minnie asked turning her attention back to the captive Kokoa.

"What's your problem with my dad!?" Kokoa asked accusingly pointing at Minnie.

"I know nay thine father nor doth I hold any ill will against him. Thine mother on the other hand is another concern. As far as we can tell, she twas directly responsible for a plot to kidnap mine unborn niece alongside her mother and birth her into their custody where she currently remains." Minnie stated maintaining a even glare on the younger girl.

"Yah that sounds like something mom would would do." Kokoa stated as if this new information should be obvious.

"Thou doth nay sound surprise." Minnie commented cocking a brow.

"I'm not entirely sure that you're aware of this or not but my mom isn't exactly a nurturer." Kokoa stated resting her chin on her hand as she disappointingly recalled the memories of her time spent with her mother.

"So thou hold no love to thine mother, wilt thou aid us to defeat our foes?" Minnie asked sitting down cross legged in front of Kokoa.

"While it's true that I hold no love towards my mom. But I have even less incentive to help you people!" Kokoa spat distastefully glaring hatefully at Moka.

"Alright then. What tis thine request? Our family possesses considerable resources, so if there is something that thou wants then chances art we art capable of fulfilling thine wishes." Minnie stated producing various Nergaling tentacles as if to demonstrate her abilities.

"There is nothing-Ouch!" Kokoa turned indignant to her orange company who had just yanked on her ear. Kou whispered something into Kokoa's ear which clearly and visibly surprised her. "Eh? Seriously!? She can do that!?" Kokoa asked looking astonished. With this new information in hand Kokoa cleared her throat to start over. "I am prepared to give you all of the information we have on my mother and the organization that she works for. In exchange..." Kokoa leveled a single finger on Moka in with a hate filled glare to boot. "I want my sister back!"

"Thou means for I to remove the Rosario seal." Minnie looked to Moka as if to get her opinion on this startling new development. "Art thou okay with this?"

"It seems like a cheap deal doesn't it?" Moka was completely unconcerned and as if to prove her point held up the Rosario for Minnie to see. "In exchange for everything Kokoa knows about Fairy Tale all she wants is to spend a little quality time with the other me right? Besides it's not like I'll be gone forever right? Not as long as we still have this." Moka explained indicating the Rosario on her chest.

"Fair enough. But before this conversation goes any further..." Minnie turned her attention back to Kokoa. "Before this conversation goes any further I shall hath proof that thou hath the information we require."

"Oh! Here yah go!" Kokoa took out of her cell phone and opened up a picture that was on it before handing it over to Minnie. "A picture of thineself? This is the evidence thou bring to bare?" Minnie asked just a tiny bit angry.

"Top right corner. You do know how to use the zoom on that thing right?" Kokoa pointing out the corner of the device in question.

"Oh here let me." Moka leaned over and tapped the screen a few times, both girls becoming astonished with what they saw, but Moka breaking out into a broad smile. "Yep I'd say that covers the cost!"

"Agreed. Good luck to both of thou." Minnie stated as she yanked off the Rosario. A short but intense burst of aura was released as the Pink haired Moka was replaced a by a silver haired version that oozed a terrifying presence. With that done Minnie leaned over to the cage of the now over-excited Kokoa and whispered to the cage. " ** _It's alright now. You can let her go._** " At once the cage melted away and was replaced by the form of a Nergaling anaconda that then slithered off to go reunite with Rael.

"Moka Ane-san!" Kokoa was crying with tears of Joy. Moka crouched down to Kokoa's level and the latter ran up to her to hug her tightly. That was the plan any way, only before the two sisters could hug it out a third appeared between them, Akua, who then snatched up Moka and disappeared through a small portal with her. "What... what... what?" Kokoa was clearly confused at this turn of events, before her face twisted into one of pure unadulterated rage. "AKUA!"

* * *

At once the entire castle was put onto high alert, all of the guards had been scrambled, the entire castle was on a lock down, and Rael called a meet of various individuals of note that were now under his command.

"I shall not stand for this indignity!" Minnie, normally the quiet reserved voice of reason in these meetings, was the one to kick things off. "Twice now a member of our family have been taken by these animals and twice now we hath been helpless to stop them!"

"Well I never thought I would be the voice of reason in these meetings." Rael stated, sitting at the head of the table looking bored with his hand on his fist.

"And pray tell brother of mine: How did the girl escape from this castle in the first place!?" Minnie asked glaring at Rael having become reasonably suspicious.

At this Rael simply took out his MP3 from his coat and clicked it letting everyone hear it's contents.

"'Minnie if you're hearing this then it means that the plan me and your brother came up with has gone slightly arraign, so what ever you do you have have to promise me that you won't be mad with your brother.'" A short awkward pause ensued, as if Moka was waiting for Minnie to promise her before she continued. "'Alright then. Rael came up with a idea to put a bug on Akua to try and get her to lure us back to Fairy Tale's base of operations.'" An angered Minnie crushed the arm of her chair in her grip. "'Now I know that you're angry. But there's more. It's been a bit since Akua was captured, but she was put into a cell where she could escape from easily. But she hasn't so we got to assume that she's waiting for something, and we think it has something to do with me. So... yeah hence the recording.'" Suddenly a bolt of lightning destroyed the recording.

"If thou art done brother, shall we leave?" Minnie asked blowing smoke off of her hand.

"Minnie, we are not going anywhere." Rael stated casually as he began rolling out a schematic on the table.

* * *

Moka and Akua stumbled out of a portal inside of a laboratory, just a small part of the massive complex of Fairy Tale's floating base. Akua brushed the dirt off of her and was greeted by several guards. After making bows to Akua the guards promptly and roughly picked Moka up by her arms to drag her off, for their troubles both guards got Akua's hands around their throats.

"I'll let go when you let go!" On that note both of the guards dropped Moka and Akua released her grip on them. "Get out of my sight both of you!" On Akua's orders both of the guards fled in terror. "I'll take you to my room." With that the girls traveled to Akua's personal bunk.

Unlike most of the rooms which were spartan in nature and dedicated to housing the vast number of soldiers under Fairy Tale's banner Akua had a room to herself. More than that it was also decorated by someone who was as old as Akua looked, excessive amounts of pink and frills and complete with a adorable Corgi dog that was eagerly yipping at her and that she was joyously petting in return.

"Earl Gray!" Akua squealed, having reverted to the personality of someone who lived in such a room. "I'm back with my adorable little sister Moka!"

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed, even though you've changed so much." Moka stated knowingly looking around the room.

"You're one to talk! You're all about change with that stupid Rosario of yours!" Akua spat while she pointed to where the Rosario would normally be attached to Moka's neck. "Why did you bring me here? What are you people planning?" Moka asked slightly enraged with her sister.

"What do you mean? I'm the one trying to keep you safe! I'm the one trying to bring our family back together!" Akua asked confused while scratched the dog's ears.

"I didn't see you snatch up Kokoa while you were back there. Or is that part of your psychotic little plot to wipe out the human race?" Moka asked looking highly un-amused with her sister.

"What are you babbling abou-ACK!?" Akua asked clearly unaware of the plot that was going on. Then the blood started to drip from Akua's mouth.

"The material that this knife is made out of is a highly explosive compound." Akua fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of her back. "If you remove it it will explode." The one to put it there was none other than Django Dead, having just arrived through reaper portal. "If you are not in front of Gyokuro in the next five minuets then she'll set it off manually." Django next opened up a reaper portal to his side, one that Moka stepped through.

In a shadow in the corner of the room, a figure unnoticed and unseen by those who left watched the events unfold with a sense of mad glee.

"Almost time." From within the shadow, a man with one red eye and half a face stepped out. "Almost time for us to meet again, brother."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note** : Well, we're nearing the end, See yahs when I see yah.

* * *

Moka stepped out of a Reaper in the assembly hall for Fairy Tale. She looked around the area, spotting a variety of different high level monsters in human form and dressed in military uniform. The one that caught her eye was a black haired man with finely trimmed facial hair and red eyes.

"Dad?"

No, this was certainly a creature that looked a great deal like her father, but this aura was most certainly different, weaker, a cheap copy, but clearly still dangerous. More to the point her father would never willingly align with these people, even if he did marry one of them, and could never be forced to aid them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Moka Akashiya." Gyokuro stated, standing next to a throne where Miyabi sat dressed like a king. "Aren't you going to say hello to your dear parents?"

"You are not my mother!" Moka spat furiously.

"Who said anything about your mother? Your silver hair didn't you ever wonder where it came from? Your father has black hair..." Gyokuro stated indicating the man who resembled Moka's father. "Your mother has pink, as you well know. So didn't you ever wonder why your hair is silver?"

"Really? You're trying to pull the old 'I am your Father' line?" Moka asked mockingly in a deep voice. "I know who my father is, I know who loved me, cared for me and gave me a family! Whatever you are you're not that!"

"Ah I understand you're confusion. I can safely say with all certainly that you are not my daughter you little brat! The real question here is, do you know who your father is?" Gyokuro smirking at Moka's cocked brow.

Suddenly alarms started blaring throughout the facility as all the lights suddenly turned red.

"Sounds like the rest of Rael's plan has gone into action." Moka stated smiling.

The Masked King brought up a holographic display, and those assembled were shocked to say the least when he saw what was outside. The entire mountain sized spaceship on top of which the Grim Castle had been built had just flown into the air space utilizing the grand mother of all reaper portals. Not only that, but several hundred smaller reaper portals had also appeared from which the hundreds of guns that normally protected the castle were now popping through and aimed at Fairy Tale.

"Zoom in! There!" Following the masked king's command's one of his subordinates Zoomed in on the grim castle. Looking through the device in question Miyabi saw, standing on three of the large spikes mounted on the forehead of the skull shaped ship was three individuals. On the left most spike, was Minnie, six angel wings spread and radiating glorious holy light like the Seraph she was. On the right most spike was Mimi, her aura dark and glowing with steaming Hell Fire, vicious and scathing in nature as if she were the queen of hell itself. And on the middle spike, radiating the darkness of his mother, power of his father in his prime, and the rage that he was all too well known for, was Rael glaring a hole through Miyabi's skull like he knew that he was there. "It would seem that we have company. Gyokuro! I believe that we must prepare an appropriate welcome!"

On that note the various monsters within started to smirk sinister smirks. Suddenly however, a loud 'clink' echoed through the entire space. Looking at the source everyone saw that Moka had reattached the Rosario to the chain around her neck.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I guess now your little scheme has been foiled!" Outer Moka stated smiling adorable at the assembled crowd. However Miyabi sighed with relief still smirking. "What's up, even like this I won't be easy to kill you know, as long as Rael and the others are backing me up!"

"I'm just happy that you took the liberty of bringing that damn seal along, you have no idea the trouble that we would be put through if we had to go all the way to the Grim castle just to get the damn thing! Gyokuro, could you go and break that piece of garbage for me?" Miyabi asked pointing to the Rosario on Moka's chest.

* * *

Outside Rael had the castle fire upon Fairy Tale, the projectiles seemed to do little else beyond bouncing off of the shield around the floating base.

"Thine father and his Colleagues should be congratulated for their workmanship Mimi." Minnie stated glaring at the invisible shield with a level of intensity that might just burn a hole through it.

Mimi nodded, also glaring at the shield in question.

"Don't forget, we have one of the people who built that place in our back pocket!" Rael stated smiling knowingly.

* * *

Inside of the castle a pale red haired man with glasses was tearing through firewalls from his computer terminal and punched in one final command code: Omlette Du Fromage.

"The shields are ours." Dexter calmly stated into a radio.

* * *

Outside the shields surrounding Fairy Tale's base of operations were finally shattered under the assault.

"Cease fire!" Rael commanded into a radio, prompting the guns to stop their assault. "Shall we ladies?" At Rael's question both Minnie and Mimi bolted off through the air at incredibly high speeds. "I suppose that answers that."

Having given the order to begin the assault Rael opened a Reaper portal directly below and stepped off of the spike with the intention of landing on top of Fairy Tale's base. Instead however another portal appeared between Rael and his intended destination, this one amounted to little more than a whirling pit of shadows, and was helpless when it dragged him inside and slammed shut on him.

* * *

When Rael had regained consciousness he awoke in a familiar room, a makeshift hospital room inside of a ridiculous looking casino, where in his days as a child he was kidnapped, rendered unconscious and nearly dissected. The argument could be made that this place was where his downward spiral into insanity had begun.

"Hello Brother." When Rael looked around he saw Harror sitting on one of the tables, as if waiting for him. "I believe that we need to talk."

"I don't have time for another trip down to crazy town Harror!" Rael stated annoyed.

"And yet you don't have a choice. So let us bring this little scene to life shall we?" On that note the scene was filled with it's characters.

Center stage was the eleven year old Grim Junior, strapped down to the dissection table. Watching him struggle with mad glee were Lock, Shock and Barrel. Toying with the young skeleton as he explained his plot was the mastermind Oogie Boogie. Cue Minnie, a bright shining light in this moment of darkness, no, a brilliant shining beam of holy light in a world wrought with darkness and chaos, who without even the slightest bit of hesitation or hope of reward cut down all that were between her and rescuing him. Cue Junior, who in spite of being kidnapped, humiliated, terrified and moments away from a proper death only to be saved at the last moment he _still_ somehow found it in himself to viciously, verbally cut down his sister. Cue the Pumpkinator, a mechanical monster who had taken his opening to tear his sister to pieces, and who still trying to save his worthless bony ass removed her own right eye, the very core of her powers, and inserted it into his right eye socket.

"We've all seen this before Harror. What's the point of trying to make me watch it again?" Rael asked glaring at Harror intensely.

"Harror? Harror Necro Shade? That's right, I did tell you that was my name. Or more accurately, the name that I share with you as the manifestation of your soul." That got Rael confused, it was rare that Harror contradicted herself, he might misinterpreted what she was saying yes, but never contradict herself. "But now we've been changed, right down to our soul, and because of that our name has been changed as well. You do know what that name is don't you?"

"Rael?" Rael asked stating the obvious.

"You're forgetting a very important part. The one that's over there." Harror stated gesturing to the Junior that was strapped down to the table. "Shall we go and see what he's thinking about?" Harror walked over to the scene of the crying child as he was consumed by the power, and taking Rael's hand, she put it on the boy's head.

" _She's dead! She's dead and it's all my fault!_ " Like he didn't know that before, however new unfamiliar thoughts soon followed, hollow joy, like the kind of joy you have when you try to tell yourself that you're okay when you're really not. " _She's dead! I did it! She's finally gone!_ " Now laughing, Junior got up and began tearing into the Pumpkinator.

"What the Hell is going on here Harror! Are you trying to tell me that I was actually happy when she died!?" A infuriated Rael growled pointing at Gun at Harror's head.

"That isn't you!" Suddenly Rael found himself facing the rampaging Nergal Reaper, who was now standing over Minnie's dying body and ripped out her soul, creating the form of a young Angel. "You were off in the room with Sr. at the time remember!? That! Is him!" Harror stated annoyed with the need to explain.

"Him who!?" Rael barked his patience now running on fumes.

"Grim Junior! Who had so much grief and pain in him in that amount of time that he went insane!" Harror shouted, completely ignoring Rael's look of complete shock on his features. "You actually thought you were him? That you simply woke up with your own sister's soul in your arms and those pricks bleeding out on the ground!?"

Events then proceeded as Rael recalled, he had walked up to Oogie with the intent to finish him off, but was interrupted by the appearance of the Redeemer who despite his best efforts successfully made off with Minnie. Then he sunk down into a depression, a bottomless pit where he didn't care what happened.

" _Go! Go away! I don't know what you are but you don't belong here! GO!_ " And thus the twisted and insane personality had reasserted itself and continued to rampage about, consuming the Pumpkinator and using it to attack Halloween Town.

"You were never the original! You were his memories scanned into the Nergaling, mixed with Minnie's and burned into your very soul! He is the original, so deeply consumed by grief that the only way to survive was to latch onto a single happy thought, any happy thought, and sink everything he had into it no matter how dark and twisted it was and he became it!" Harror stated, scolding almost, all of them for letting it come to this.

"Good speech." Accompanying the sound of clapping a third party entered the scene. Turning around the two saw Az, slowly sarcastically clapping his hands. "I would have told you sooner, but we both know that you would have never believed me anyway. Especially when it should be obvious!"

"Alright you..." Rael got his scythe ready for a fight. "Let's get this over with!"

Suddenly Rael felt someone grabbed by his shoulders and yank him upwards.

* * *

Back in front of the Grim Castle Minnie was currently using her arm like some manner of over sized fishing rod, her pond one of Mimi's Devil circles that had forcibly reopened the portal that had snatched up Rael.

"I hath a hold of something! I shall try to pull him out!" In spite of Minnie's best efforts whatever she had plunged her arm into was like tar, tar that had the mind and means to not let either of them go. "I could use some aid here Mimi!" Mimi grabbed Minnie from behind and entered a telepathic parley between the two of them and Rael deep inside of the portal.

* * *

When Minnie opened her eyes she saw that she was joined by both Mimi and Rael.

"Minnie? Mimi? How the heck did you two get here?" Rael asked looking between the two of them confused.

"The time has come for you to become the man you use to be again." A familiar yet unrecognizable voice said, Rael knew it though, it was Mimi's. "We made you carry the darkness in our hearts so that we wouldn't have to do it alone..." Mimi held out one hand for Rael to hold. "Together we have created monster..." Mimi held out the other for Minnie. "Together we shall banish it to the land of Oblivion."

"Once more unto the breach eh brother?" Minnie asked with a smile holding out her hand for Rael.

"Let's do it you guys!" Rael took Minnie's outstretched hand and immediately the three of them froze up.

Behind each of them memories rapidly flashed by, most of them not good.

"The darkness is trying to force it's way back in. Find your brightest, fondest, favorite, memory and put it in front of you." For Mimi the answer became obvious, over nine month's ago outside of the Yokai Academy on her birthday where Rael had restored to her her hands, numerous nights inside of the castle with Junior and several of a red haired woman with glasses. For Minnie, the answer was in different directions, her time spent with Moka, the fields of Malebolgia with the Necropolins that her brother took her to, her plays that her brother attended. "It's alright if you can't pick one, the more good that you are able to cancel the bad with the good." With that Minnie became a fortress of memories. Unlike the other two however Rael couldn't find any good memories, all of his life before had been taken from him, all of life since has been nothing but Fairy Tale. "We know that you want this to end too. You have the means but we need your help." Suddenly a mass of darkness crashed into the space between them, from which came Az, rapidly shaking like a man possessed, from which Rael ripped out a huge mass of memories. Rael saw through them, the time he spent with his siblings, with Mimi, with his friends at the academy, it brought a tear to his eye. "Look through the memories, what are you wearing?"

"Black hoodie, Yokai Academy Uniform." Rael stated in a hushed voice.

"Purple dress, Yokai Academy Uniform." Minnie stated in a hushed whisper.

"White dress, Yokai Academy Uniform. Now reach out and put the clothes on."

Following Mimi's instructions the three of them put the clothes on. In Rael's case he was wearing the brown pants and white shirt with a black hoodie that smelled of Necropolins, on top of that he was wearing the jacket of the academy uniform. Minnie was wearing the tattered purple dress that she wore following her transformation into a ragdoll, still laced with the smell of Necropolins and was wearing the girl's uniform on top of that. Finally Mimi was wearing a white dress with a big purple bow tying up her hair, much like the clothes she wore in her child hood, with the jacket from her uniform on top.

"These clothes are from your fondness memories. They are your armor against the madness, against the darkness in your soul. Now Rael, hold the darkness in your hand."

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" The shadows that made up Az's form was being pulled away, pooled into Rael's fist growing shorter and thinner as the black cleared away.

"Now let it go." Following Mimi's instructions Rael dropped the darkness in his hand, causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. I was so lost in the darkness that the only thing I could do was laugh away the pain while embracing the Madness. Eventually, I just forgot the difference between being sad and happy." The smoke cleared away revealing a eleven year old skeleton with a single blue eye in the left socket.

"Tis alright." Minnie bent down and embraced the child like skeleton, tears enough for the both of them streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I made thou suffer so much. Thou were always in pain but I twas blind to it. Thou hath no need to apologize, thou hath suffered enough." Az hugged Minnie back, crying as best he could.

"It's time to bring this to an end, there is a pool in front of you, Az and Rael." Suddenly Rael, Mimi and Minnie were standing on a block of stone in the middle of a massive lake. "When you look into the water you see your other self." Looking down at the water Rael and Az saw each other staring back at them. "Now step into the reflection."

"Minnie..." Minnie stood at attention to Rael's stating of her name. "Always be kind to your family." At this Rael jumped into the water.

Immediately, with the point where he entered the water as the epicenter, the world collapsed in on itself, being sucked away.

* * *

Minnie and Mimi were sent flying over the battle field, having lost their target.

"What's happening!? Where is mine brother!" The only response Mimi could give Minnie was to shrug her shoulders. "Brother, get back soon." Over looking the mid air battle field, Minnie had a overwhelming feeling of dread. "Your family still needs you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note** : Only a few more left to go now. Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

" _Rael. That's my name right?_ " In the skies over Japan a massive ball of fire appeared and streaked across the air. " _No that's not it. That was never it._ " The ball of fire landed at a huge flower field with a sizable impact. " _Grim Junior? I think. Maybe?_ " When Junior woke up he was laying down in a crater, crawling out of the hole and seeing sun flowers reminded him what he was doing.

"Right. Vacation. Well better get back to the hotel and take my lumps." Truthfully Junior couldn't remember most of what happened with the fight with Oyataka, the last thing he could remember was getting hit by the witch's fire spell. Checking his head he felt a notable lump, he must have hit his head when he fell. "No point in sticking around here." Now that he knew where he was Junior was able to Reaper Step directly to the resort. However he quickly noticed something wrong, the building looked worn down and broken in several parts.

" _Here's hoping I didn't do that._ " Junior opened the door and allowed it to fall off of it's hinges with a loud crash.

"Honestly." The familiar form of the old woman who worked the desk emerged from behind the counter. "Can't you punks just leave me alone for five...!" Then she noticed Junior standing in what's left of the doorway. "Oh Hello there young man. I apologize for the mess. But we've run into some financial troubles."

"I thought that I was booked for a room here." Junior caught sight of the calendar and frowned in anger. "But I guess I was mistaken. You have a nice day now." Junior stated leaving the hotel.

The Calendar read 2020, the year was suppose to be 2030, he was sent back in time 10 years.

"So what do I do now?" The way Junior saw it, his options of were limited. He could try going back to the castle, but as he saw it crossing over his own timeline was a bad idea. His best option was trying to figure out how he got there, and one name came to mind. "Alright Clockwork! Where are yah!?" On the bright side he figured out that randomly shouting to the heavens wasn't going to work. "I'm not getting involved in whatever crazy scheme you've cooked up this time!" On that note a frustrated Junior began wandering into the city.

* * *

"I can't believe he did this to me again! Dropping me of in the middle of the human world when I can't even go back home without breaking the fabric of reality or something!" While Junior was busy rambling he didn't even notice that his wandering had brought him into the middle of Tokyo traffic.

"Oi maybe I can find somewhere to bunk out for the night and figure this nonsense out in the morning." It was while waiting to cross the street that Junior noticed a Little girl running out into the middle of the street, at the same time the careless driver behind the wheel of a eighteen wheeler was barreling down the street at her. "Ah Shit!"

Junior Reaper stepped onto the path of the oncoming vehicle and gave it a full body blow bringing it to a full stop. It took but a moment for Junior to pull himself out of the side of the vehicle. Walking over to the side of the truck Junior tore the door off of the drivers side of the vehicle and observed that the driver was buried face first into the air bag.

"I should leave you to rot." Junior pulled the man out of and necromantically healed and burned the booze out of him, waking him up. "Hey ever heard of don't drink and drive?" Junior dragged the man over to the front of the truck and showed him the crushed side of the vehicle and the girl he nearly ran over, now being comforted by her parents.

"Ah shit my truck! My boss is going to kill me!"

"Hey!" Junior slammed the man against the truck again, crushing another part of it. "The words that should be coming out of your mouth right now isn't 'Ah shit my truck! My boss is going to kill me!' it's 'Dear god I nearly ran that girl over!' So why don't you take this time to sober up and think about what you've done!" Junior threw the man back into the truck, then he slammed the door back in hard enough to stick it back into place, before ripping off the front bumper and using it to secure the other door close. "That should hold him." Now that was dealt with Junior could now be on his way again.

"Excuse me." The Girl's father walked up to Junior grabbed him by his shoulder in order to face him. "I don't really know who you are, but you've saved my daughter's life, so we feel like we have to repay you somehow."

"You have a spare bunk?" Junior asked cocking a brow at the man.

"The Toujo family home is at your service!" The man replied cheerfully.

" _Wait Toujo, drunk driver._ "

"Might I ask the names off my gracious hosts?" Junior asked now sounding suspicious.

"Oh please don't mind our rudeness. Here this is our Daughter Ruby Toujo!" The Father stated holding up his brown haired little girl to Eye level, prompting Junior to slam his head into the truck. "Hey are you alright!?"

" _Paradoxes. This is why I HATE time travel._ " Junior turned his head around to face the Father. "I'm having a bad day."

* * *

The Next day Junior stirred to consciousness to the sound of people having a arguement.

"The Boss don't like being left waiting!"

"Calm your hormones! We agreed to one week! I still have four days left!"

"The agreement's changed! We need it today!"

" _I'm not getting involved, I'm not creating anymore paradoxes, I'm not screwing up my life anymore..._ " Suddenly Junior leaped out and had the man who was threatening Mr. Toujo pinned to the wall. "Mr. Toujo, I suggest you stop wasting time and get to work on what ever this gentleman wants from you. We need to have a private chat." On that note Junior reaper stepped to the roof dragging along his prisoner. "Where does your boss live?"

"Go to-AGH!" That was one rib broken, by Junior's count he had 23 more to go. "He lives at..."

"Yah that's my mistake, you see I don't live here, so I don't know any of the streets or districts, so just point to his house." Following Junior's instructions the man pointed at a mansion off in the distance. "That big mansion? I suppose that makes sense."

Junior got a needle thin spike on his finger out and carved a message into the man's chest and got ready to throw him across the city, but stopped as gripped by realization about something. Deciding to circumvent the issue Junior formed a reaper portal and tossed the man through, dropping him from a few feet in the air onto a rose bush with 'If you want him come and get him yourself!'

* * *

A Blonde haired woman noted the arrival of the unlucky flunky and pulled out a radio to contact someone.

"The flunky you sent after the Toujo's just ruined your topiary."

" _Problematic. But as you yourself said 'Don't send a flunky to do what you should do yourself.'_ " A voice belonging to a old man said over the radio.

"Understood."

* * *

Junior walked over and pulled the fire alarm for the apartment, immediately various people sparsely carrying their valuables and or family pets came flooding out and into the streets of Tokyo.

"What's going on?" Mr. Toujo half shouted while sticking his head out of his doorway.

"I'm evacuating the apartment building, now keep working!" Junior stated while he scooped up and sent away Ruby and her mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mr. Toujo asked suddenly starting to panic.

"I poked your employers with a stick now they're coming here to kill you and your family and I'm the only thing that's stopping them. So get whatever the heck they want ready and I'll do my best to keep both of us alive!" With that Junior slammed the door shut again, locking Mr. Toujo inside. "Military tactics 101, when faced with a target that you must defend there are a series of simple steps to take. One evacuate immediate area, minimize casualties, minimize unknowns. Check. Two build a defensive perimeter around the target." Junior scooped up road tar from all over the city and through necromancy turned it into a one centimeter thick layer of diamond around the entire building. "Check. Three create a choke point in the form of a winding path filled with traps to wear down on your opponents. Four understand your enemy, prepare accordingly."

Junior reaper stepped to the rooftop and got a set of Binoculars ready, the fire department and police had already arrived, and were highly perplexed seeing a building made out of diamond. Then Junior saw it, like oncoming tsunami ready to wash away the coastline at a moment's notice.

"Mom? Ah Shit!" Junior reaper stepped back into the apartment building and into a bathroom in front of a mirror, he needed to disguise himself, if his mother figured out that he was a Nergal Reaper then he'd be screwed. Junior turned into his reaper form, he seemed to have reverted to a basic layout with black nondescript features merged into a black coat, his eyes having turned green and blue instead of green and red. Towards this end he grabbed his face and pulled on both ends until his face was ripped off leaving only the green mostly diamond skull underneath. "Perfect."

The sight of a glowering red eyed mercenary woman dressed in a skin tight skull decorated suit with machine guns and shot guns hanging from straps around her body got the attention of the police, the fire fighters and various by standers.

"Maim we're going to have to ask you to-ACK!" One officer started before he foolishly approached Mandy and for his trouble was picked up by his throat and made into a human shield as Mandy used a nine mil to one shot various members of the TPD.

One attempted to sneak up behind her, Mandy pressed the detonator on her belt and the chunk of C4 that she planted underneath a car exploded taking out the officer in question. Some exceptionally brave, or foolish, firemen attempted to hose her. Just when she was about to dispose of them she was suddenly scooped up by a reaper portal and brought inside of the apartment complex on the ground floor.

"Interesting." Mandy tossed her meat shield aside prompting another Reaper portal to scoop him up and leave him elsewhere. "Let the games begin." Observing the pitch black hallway Mandy took out a set of cyber type glasses and put them on, giving her a sort of radar type layout of the entire building, briefly, before some type of high pitch noise disrupted the image. "Moving on to night vision."

Switching over to a green screen Mandy observed that a bonfire had been started using road flares. Mandy removed the glasses and waited for them to go off, only for them not to.

"Reapers always were a unpredictable bunch. So I'm being watched." Mandy picked up one of the flares and tapped it against her arm lighting it again, using the light to observe a green demonic eye coming out of the wall before the light went out again. "This one especially."

Mandy walked over to the elevator and pried it open before walking inside, prying off a panel and hot wiring the elevator to take her to the desired floor. Suddenly Mandy felt the entire elevator shift, the doors were stapled shut and the elevator was rapidly climbing to the top, Junior having grabbed it by it's cable and was now ripping it out of the shaft from the roof.

"Going down." Junior formed a mouth on his hand and slammed down on the elevator enhancing the hit with a ghostly wail sending the elevator barreling down at the speed of sound crashing in the basement like a meteor.

Mandy kicked out the doors and crawled out of the elevator immediately noting two things. One the basement was flooded with water three feet and growing. Second someone had picked now to toss a cut electrical cable into the water.

"Shit." Mandy spent the next few minuets wading through the electrified water to the stairs and kicked the door open, arriving back where she started on the first floor. "Okay, now it's personal."

Mandy stormed off to the second floor, observing a block of diamond having formed right before her eyes to cut off her path to the third floor. Firing at it Mandy's own Diamond based ammunition cut through it it, only for the holes to immediately repair themselves.

"So you intend to cut me off?" Mandy observed a second stair case across the hallway. "No, you've turned this entire building into one big choke point." Being greeted by the smell of natural gas Mandy heard a ominous beeping noise from the apartments not unlike a microwave. "Ugh!"

Junior could feel the explosion from the third floor, he had taken the liberty of moving a recliner out in front of the Toujo's front door so that he could sit on it. He was drinking soda from a glass and had a nergal shot gun ready. Mandy arrived from the second floor still smelling of burnt hair even after all of her wounds were healed.

"You've infuriated me. Not many are stupid enough to make that mistake. Fewer are lucky enough to survive the consequences." Mandy stated scathing fury.

"I'm aware. Tales of Billy and Mandy are sung in Asgard, whispered in Hell and banned in Heaven." Junior explained as he finished off his glass.

"So you know who I am but I don't know you." Mandy began walking back and forth in the short hallway sizing up her opponent who had given her so much trouble. "Demon and Reaper, what was the term? Thanatosian?"

"A Thanatosian refers to a Demon who ate a Reaper, I'm a reaper who ate a demon." Junior explained, his finger itchy on the trigger of his weapon.

"Every Reaper I've ever met was cowardly but intelligent. You're brave but foolish." Mandy stated glaring into the Reaper before her, trying to get a read on whatever he was.

"How do you know I'm either?" Junior asked laughing.

"Only someone who is both would choose to pick a fight with me knowing who I am!" Mandy growled, her hand instinctive reaching for one of her guns.

"I wasn't trying to fight you, I was attempting to buy enough time for the man you people hired to do whatever it is that you hired him to do to finish it!" Junior explained while pored another glass of pop. "By the way you were wrong earlier. I'm neither brave nor foolish, intelligent or Cowardly. I'm just stark raving mad."

Suddenly the door leading into the Toujo's apartment slammed open, out from which mister Toujo emerged, carrying a small silver and red trinket.

"I did it! I did it! So don't either of you do anything else now!" Junior noted that Mr. Toujo was bleeding from his nose, clearly working on that thing took some out of him.

"Here's your trinket." Junior threw the item in question at Mandy who promptly caught it. "Now leave!" Looking rather unsatisfied Mandy promptly got her gun out and shot Junior in his face.

" _What happened to me? To us? I was fighting myself again? Or was I trying to save myself? What have I been trying to do? What have I been doing? I was in Hell wasn't I? But where am I now?_ "

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Guest: Thank you very much, that is easily the kindest thing anyone has ever said about one of my stories. But here's the thing, in order to have the mental support needed to do stories, I need people to continue to say nice things about them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note** : Getting there now gentlemen, I don't know how much longer I plan to keep this up for, three chapters at the most I hope.

* * *

" _Where was I? I was in Hell? How did I get there? Did I die? But I was already dead wasn't I? But what was I doing? I was doing something important wasn't I?_ "

Junior was tied down to a chair in a single white room, unconscious since his mother shot him in the head. Mandy was attempting to wake him back up, electrocution, blows to his face, breaking his fingers, smelling salts everything she tried didn't work, and she had already broken her hand three times on his skull already.

"How's the interrogation going?" Touhou Fuhai, the owner of the mansion that Mandy was currently in, asked walking into the room.

"Hasn't started yet, he hasn't even woken up yet." Mandy explained as she landed a blow on Junior's jaw that managed to punch it off. "What the heck is this guy made of?" Mandy asked while she shook her broken hand while it healed.

"Diamond? Carbon Nanotubes? Graphine muscle tissue composite?" Touhou suggested scratching his chin in curiosity, waving his staff over Junior like he was examining him. "Reaper at his core, but there's something alive crawling around his guts, also he has guts, not the preferred form of a Reaper, for good reason too, and Ki as well? Ah but it clashes with his Ecto, that makes sense."

"Sounds fascinating, you can ask him all about it just as soon as he..." Mandy delivered one punch to Junior's skull. "Wakes...!" And another. "UP!"

"If you're trying to wake him up by torturing him, this should be a bit more effective." Touhou stated concentrating a large amount of Ki into the tip of his staff and pressed it into Junior's chest.

"Ugh, Morning already?" Groaning like he had just been dragged out of bed Junior woke up and was greeted by the sight of his mother glaring at him. " _Shit!_ "

"Odd that should have sent him up screaming. Perhaps he possesses a unusually well developed tolerance for pain?" Touhou asked scratching his chin in curiosity.

"I don't care!" Mandy grabbed Junior by scruff of his coat and slammed him against the wall. "Alright you, I've just had a pretty bad night because of you! So from where I'm standing you owe me some answers!"

"Sorry can't give them to yah." Mandy jumped back just in time to avoid the numerous blades that popped out of Junior's body. But rather than using them offensively he merely used them to cut himself free from his bonds. "Gotta go! See yah!"

Mandy whipped her gun out to unload into the Reaper in question. Junior narrowly brought up a reaper portal to defend himself causing the bullets to be sucked inside and spat out of another portal above Mandy. A attack that she only narrowly managed to avoid. But it bought Junior just enough time to escape through another portal.

"Crafty Son of a Gun." Mandy commented glaring at the spot where the reaper had disappeared.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that we're dealing with you." Touhou stated as he brought out a pipe to puff. "In any case now that the seal is ready we need to get to work, our window of opportunity shrinks by the hour."

"Then I have one hour to get to the bottom of this." Mandy closed her eyes, absorbing Grim's power over the years gave her a certain sixth sense when it came to matters of the undead. She was able to pin point the location that he had disappeared off to, and contacted the castle to open a reaper portal there. "Hm. Crafty."

* * *

Halloween Town, home to some of her biggest fans, every time she came here the entire town was sent into an absolute uproar, it was good place to hide, or just a distraction to keep her busy long enough to escape again. Either way.

"Milady Grim!" Mandy turned to face the triangle headed mayor of the town. "How good it is to see you on this..."

"I'm here on business." Mandy snapped clearly not in the mood for any of the usual madness that accompanied a trip to the town tonight. "A particularly troublesome reaper ambushed me, I tracked him here and now it would seem that he's hiding." Mandy explained burning a hole through the newly formed crowd in search of her target.

"Shall I go fetch Jack? He after all is far more intimate with the subject of the Reapers than I." Ignoring the mayor Mandy spotted her target wading through the crowd, making a bit too much of a effort to blend in.

"Yah, get right on that." Casually dismissing the Mayor Mandy tore through the crowd and made her way over to the reaper in question.

Reaching out and grabbing him she turned him around while pulling his hood down only to reveal the face of the very much human looking Junior.

"Can I help you with something?" Junior asked playing dumb. Unfortunately, his plot to try and fool his mother appeared to backfire somewhat, with Mandy becoming clearly enraged, and the rest of the crowd staring at him with dumbfounded fear. "Oh I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"CHARON!" Flying off into a rage Mandy pulled out a fully automatic machine gun and unloaded on Junior, the Diamond bullets doing serious damage to him in his un-transformed state.

" _Now that I think about it I do look like the old man don't I? Wait who the heck is Charon!?_ "

As if to answer his question Junior was hit by a new flood of memories, unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time, witnessed through someone else's eyes. The distraction was enough to let Mandy render Junior unconscious again.

* * *

When Junior awoke he was standing on a boat on a river of blood.

"Ugh where did this one come from?" Junior asked having deduced that this was another one of his memories.

"I'm not surprised that you can't place it." Junior looked over at Harror who was standing not too far away her right eye closed. "You did go through a lot lately."

"Though to be fair he always was a little slow." Joining Harror was a one red eyed reaper skeleton sitting on a crate nearby.

"And what are you doing here?" Junior asked glaring at the one eyed skeleton.

"Your memory is a little warped. But it's understandable since this is the first time you've been in one piece again in month's." The Demon Reaper explained, dismissing Junior's concerns casually.

"What is he blabbering on about?" Junior asked pointing to his skeletal guest.

"Junior. What is the last thing that you remember?" Harror asked knowing what the answer she was going to get was.

"I was fighting that witch she hit me with some weird fire attack and then I woke up." Junior explained rolling his eyes.

"No after that. What did you dream of?" Harror asked shaking her head sadly.

"I can't... I was in Hell, I was in a field of flowers, and then I... had nine dreams at once? How does that make sense?" Junior then looked around the boat and realized where he was. "No not dreams. They tore me apart and I put myself back together."

"And after you got back to the land of the living?" The Demon Reaper asked cocking a brow at Junior.

"The Academy was in another riot, I fought Dan again... and they took her! They took Mimi, they used her to give birth to a girl and then they threw her away like a piece of Garbage!" Junior snapped growing enraged.

"Whose girl? Who was the father?" Harror asked knowingly.

"Me... I'm a Dad! And right now my family needs me!" Junior barked growing enraged.

"Give or take ten years." The Demon Reaper added prompting Junior to glare at him. "Just saying."

"In either case I believe we've reached our limit." Harror explained smiling bitterly.

"Your limit?" Junior asked suspiciously.

"We all knew that our tagging along with you was always going to be a temporary thing." Suddenly both Harror and the Demon Reaper both became enveloped by light as they started to fade out. "One of us was meant to guide you."

"And the other was meant to push you."

"But now for the first time in years you are one person again, you are the man you were always meant to be."

"But now there's nothing left for us to do."

"So a final piece of advice brother."

""Don't screw this up!"" With that the two of them disappeared into the light and Junior woke up once more.

* * *

Granted what he awoke to was pitch blackness, but it didn't take him long before he figured out that the Nergal had formed a protective cocoon over his body. Making his way out of the cocoon Junior found himself back at the mansion where his mother attempted to interrogate him.

"I'm telling you people something is wrong!" Mandy growled.

Junior knew that he shouldn't pry, especially sense he shouldn't even be there, but curse him for his curiosity, there was something important going on that he needed to know.

"You thought this boy was Charon, now you think he's not?" The familiar voice of Touhou asked suspiciously. Looking through the crack in the door Junior saw Mandy talking to three individuals.

"You believe that he has a Nergaling in his possession yet you claim to keep a close eye on all three of the only Nergalings in existence and yet you know not where this one came from?" The second was Tenmei Mikogami, someone Junior knew as the head master of the Yokai Academy.

"If this Nergal and Nergal Junior each gave birth to one of their kind before would it not be a stretch to imagine that they made others of their kinds?" The third was a pink haired woman with Green eyes. At first Junior thought she was Moka, but she was clearly far older than Moka even in his time, so then this must be her mother, or an aunt, or some kind of older sibling maybe, he didn't know.

"Pardon me but it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private." Mandy stated as she pulled the door open to reveal Junior spying on them.

"Ah the man of the hour himself." Tenmei commented sizing up the young man in question.

"You may look like Charon, but you're not. For one thing he would never get this beat up..." Mandy trailed her finger down Junior's face, high lighting the scar that went across it. "Second he is an adult, you are a child in a man's body. No perhaps a Man in a child's body, but that is another matter. My next logical conclusion is that you are related to him, in the unlikely event that you are simply a reaper that's related to his host body that just leaves you as his child. You look a little old for the part, but with your reaper abilities time would be of little issue. Heck you could be..." Then realization dawned on Mandy, along with a look of shock. "Junior?"

"Spoilers." Junior replied gruffly before he turned around. "On the subject I should be off before I create any more trouble for myself."

On that note Junior reaper stepped outside. If Junior wanted to get back to his time then he needed to get into the Ghost Zone. Honing his reaper instincts like his mother had done to find him he hoped to locate the nearest ghost portal, finding the next best thing instead a ghost who should know where to locate a ghost portal. He was dressed in a black Kimono and was wearing a straw hat, he sat outside of a shrine playing what looked like a Japanese guitar, a Shamisen is what they called them if Junior's memory served him.

"Good evening traveler." The young man stated in a overly chipper voice.

"I require the use of your ghost portal." Junior replied bluntly in no mood for formalities.

"And what makes you think I know about such things?" The young musician asked smirking knowingly. "Because you look good enough to eat." Suddenly several Nergal heads popped out of Junior's back and glared down at the young man. "Now tell me what I want to know, or I'll eat you."

"A bargain if I ever heard one." Snapping his fingers the Young man produced a ghost portal off to his side. "I believe this is what you're looking for." The young man stated gesturing to the portal. Junior shot the young man one last suspicious glance before he walked inside the portal. As soon as his portal closed the young man dropped his act, removing the kimono to reveal jeans and a T-shirt and replacing the straw hat with a ball cap. His white hair turning black as he deposited his disguise in a trash can and walked away whistling a tune. "Say hi to my little brother and sister Junior."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Don't worry, I have a method to my madness, just gotta pay attention to the end.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note** : Another week, another chapter. R&R

* * *

When Junior stepped out of the ghost portal he was greeted by the sight of a large European styled castle, although the smell of Cherry blossoms and volcanic ash in the air told him that he was still in Japan. Just when Junior was about to turn around and give the ghost a piece of his mind the portal disappeared on him.

"Lovely." Just when Junior was about to Reaper step away he heard it.

"Mom!"

Junior just shut his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of some little girl crying out for help. He was not getting involved again, he was not getting involved again. Just when one black haired ten year old girl holding back another girl her age with pink hair was about to cut down a tentacle with a over sized Katanna blade Junior Reaper stepped out in front of them. First he delivered a backwards kick to the two girls sending them flying through a reaper portal to safety. Next was the one in front of him, Junior got his claws out and cut through a tentacle that was attacking a pink haired woman in a ball gown. Chasing off what was left of the tentacle with Ecto blasts Junior caught the woman in a ball gown as she fell to the ground. Junior caught her and examined her body. Her body was still alive although her soul was gone, so she had basically fallen into a coma.

"That's odd, it's usually the other way around, especially when I'm involved." Junior noted while scratching his chin suspiciously. "So that means that something else took it. But wha..." Looking down at the hole that the tentacle had disappeared into Junior was met with a feeling of dread. "I swear if it's my future self down there!"

Junior got out a Nergal gun and blasted at the hole that the tentacle disappeared into until it was large enough that Junior could easily fit through it without making any drastic bodily modifications. Inside the hole Junior was met with a overwhelming pungent odor, like rotting flesh but not as pleasant. He immediately spotted three people wailing away on a mountain of the twisted, contorted flesh. The first two were people he didn't recognize but gave off overwhelmingly powerful aura's all the same. The first was a huge muscled man with dark jet black arms and a demonic eye in his chest, long silver hair and long goats horns sticking out of his head. The second was a young man with feminine features and wearing a open coat with a dragons tattoo running down his six pack abs. He had dark black hair, three green eyes and tan colored skin. The Third Junior recognized in a instant, his very own Mother Mandy.

"Peachy!" Junior sat on the edge of the hole in the ground as he debated his next move.

Before he most likely screwed himself over anymore he should probably figure out exactly what is going on.

"Mistress Akasha-San!" Cue the flying orange hamster Kou, hovering over the body of the woman that Junior had saved from the tentacles. Stretching out his arm Junior grabbed hold of the flying rodent and brought him over to him.

"Listen to me very closely rodent." Junior gave Kou a squeeze and held him over to the hole, giving him a clear view of the people below. "I already know who the woman is. So what about the other two?"

"GACK! The Pretty looking one is named Touhou Fuhai! He's a Yasha a type of magician monster from India-GACK!" Kou shouted in between being squeezed by Junior.

"Touhou Fuhai is a old man, that is most certainly not." Junior pointed out indicating the skinny man in black.

"They're shapeshifters! The form you're talking about is one that he uses to limit his consumption of Ki so that he can live a little longer! The one that he's using now is only for serious emergencies!" Kou explained groaning in pain.

"Fair enough, what about the other one?" Junior asked indicating the muscular monster that was currently attacking with fire.

"He's Tenmei Mikogami! A Kishin! A divine embodiment of Human kind's atrocities to protect those on the path of divine enlightenment!" Kou explained before Junior tossed him away.

"So that's the principal? Huh, well mom was with him and the old man." Turning his attention back to the Comatose woman that he had saved Junior donned a curious look. "And her, whoever she is."

For a so called 'Lord of Shadow' she went down pretty easily, on top of that she was related to Moka somehow, so she certainly should have some power in her. "Well, I guess I should stop sitting around on my ass like this." Junior jumped down the hole and got his scythe ready to unlock his true form.

"Reap! AZRAEL!"

* * *

"Where the Hell is Akasha!?" Tenmei yelled fending off the attacks of several of the tentacles with blasts of fire.

"Wasn't this thing suppose to have absorbed her by now?" Touhou asked calmly utilizing a large phoenix type creature to burn away a huge number of the tentacles.

"If she said she'll be here then she'll bloody be here! Quit complaining and do your jobs you morons!" Mandy growled using a minigun to cut through a swath of the offending tentacles.

Rather than Akasha, a huge spiked wall of Nergaling flesh slammed down on the battle field cutting the offending monster off from the people it was attacking, not only that, but the mass of spikes pushed the monster backwards and slammed it against the back wall of the facility.

" _ **For 'Lords of Shadows' you people are pretty pathetic.**_ " Standing on a makeshift platform made using a Reaper portal while looking down at the two Dark lords and his mother was Junior in a simple full Nergal demon form, having black skin blended into a black cloak with green skull buttons and Green and red eyes peeking out from long brown hair. " _ **Why don't you start again from 'Squires of Shadows' and leave the heavy lifting to me?**_ "

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Demon Reaper from the other day." Touhou stated looking at the new arrival with amusement. "Mandy, you're the Nergal expert here: would you care to translate what he's saying?"

"Just congratulating you on a job well done." Mandy stated with dripping sarcasm before she turned to Glare at her son. " _ **What are you doing sticking your nose into our business again?**_ "

" ** _Trust me, as much as I like you people and your lovely 'company' there is nothing I would like to do more than leave you to your own devices and be on my merry way._** " Junior stated waving his hand dismissively before turning to a serious tone.

" ** _But somebody won't let me! I answered your question now you answer mine!_** " Junior pointed to the wall of Nergal as it started to smoke, the creature on the other side starting to burn through. " _ **What the hell is that thing!?**_ "

" _ **That is a high level Vampire who has consumed the bodies of thousands of different monsters known under the titles of 'Dracula,' 'Vlad Tepes,' 'Alucard...'**_ "

" _ **Wait a second.**_ " Junior started rubbing his temples in preparation for fending off a head ache. " _ **That thing is Alucard?**_ " Junior asked pointing out the gigantic mountain of hideously deformed flesh.

" _ **Yes, although his most well known alias is Dracula, to the point that certain tasteless members of the vampire community have taken to using the name for themselves.**_ " Mandy stated shaking her head in disappointment.

Junior on the other hand had summoned a diamond wall for him to smash his head against.

" _ **I deeply, sincerely, despise time travel!**_ "

Junior took the opportunity to assess his options, on the one hand if he killed this thing now he could save his past self a awful lot of trouble. On the other hand mentally speaking he was in a lot better shape now than he was a long time and this whatever it was was apparently responsible for that. While Junior was debating his options the barrier he had stuck this 'Alucard' behind suddenly collapsed releasing the beast. On the other hand, this creature had nothing in common with the Alucard that he knew in his own time period, so did that mean that this thing and he are two different creatures. He needed more information. While Junior was distracted with his thoughts he was suddenly slammed into the wall by a giant fist, a fist loaded with Ki if the way that it burned his body was any indication.

" ** _Ki. Need to work on that some more._** " Making note of that Junior produced several blades from his body stabbing Alucard off of him before dropping to the ground.

"So he still remembers how to fight with Ki eh?" Touhou stated amused while he scratched his chin.

" ** _Quick question, do you guys know about another guy running around with the name Alucard? About yay tall and with better manners!_** " Junior asked looking at the two Dark lords suspiciously with his hand in the air.

"Oi Mandy! What did he say!?" Tenmei asked while he blasted the tentacles with fire.

"Something about another vampire, we can discuss it later after Akasha gets down here!" Mandy growled firing off the Mini-gun.

" ** _Akasha? Isn't that the woman outside dressed in the ball gown that was being attacked by the tentacles?_** " Mandy nearly face planted, having already deduced what Junior did. " ** _Oh I screwed up again didn't I?_** "

" ** _Big time! So why don't you go up, get her, and unscrew up!?_** " Mandy barked pointing at the hole in the ceiling Junior made.

" ** _On it!_** " Junior Reaper stepped away before reappearing carrying Akasha's comatose body. " ** _But I don't see how she's going to help in her current state._** "

"Ah good, our Trojan horse has arrived." Touhou explained riding up to Junior on the back of his phoenix.

" ** _Trojan Horse?_** " Junior asked confused.

Seeing as how she needed to explain the situation to him Mandy extracted numerous C4 bombs from a reaper portal and threw them into Alucard's body.

" _ **Allow me to explain...**_ " Mandy was briefly interrupted by the explosions produced by her bombs, forcing Alucard into a retreat. " _ **During a previous incident in which Akasha was trapped inside of Alucards body for a couple hundred years she was able to learn and master the flow of his irregular Ki born from consuming thousands of different kinds of monsters. Using that she created a seal of sorts affecting both herself and Alucard using a third party as the intermediary, their daughter.**_ "

" _ **Seal? Her Daughter? Moka is that thing's daughter?**_ " Junior asked staring dumbfounded at the giant mass of indiscriminate flesh. " ** _Thank goodness she's got her mom's genes._** "

"We have a problem." Everyone turned to face Touhou who dropped to the ground in order to examine Akasha. "The seal was meant to be activated at the same time as she was absorbed into Alucard's form. I have no idea if it'll even work now."

" _ **If power is the problem.**_ " Junior formed a ball of ecto in his hand and placed it inside of Akasha's body. " ** _Then leave it to me!_** "

Suddenly Akasha's eyes shot open as her dark and powerful aura swirled around her body in full force.

"This could work." Touhou stated in surprise.

Junior recognized that even without her soul she still had a insane amount of power in her body, so all he had to do was insert a sufficient amount of ecto into her body to match her soul. Taking a step back as Alucard regenerated from it's injuries Junior walked Akasha over to the creature.

" _ **Alright! Lets see what you can do!**_ " On Junior's command Akasha ran forward, spewing forth a shadowy material as she went, which took on the form of various monsters as she went. " ** _What the? Moka can't do that._** " Junior asked confused.

" _ **It's the power of a 'mature' vampire. Using the blood as a medium, they're able to suck out the soul of a victim and weaponize it. This Moka that you keep going on about probably hasn't sucked someone dry yet.**_ " Mandy explained keep an intent on the battle. " ** _Now that we have a minuet can we talk about this 'other' Alucard?_** "

" ** _Normal size, vampire, extremely powerful and leader of a bunch of blokes who hate our guts called Fairy Tale._** " Junior explained watching the Battle unfold between Akasha and Alucard.

"What do you two know about Fairy Tale?" Tenmei and Touhou nearly face planted at that. "It would seem that our friend here was fighting them before his little gaunt through time, and more accurately an intelligent vampire named Alucard."

"You could have mentioned that first!?" Tenmei shouted getting frustrated.

"It's a private military organization founded by the descendants of our ugly friend here. It would seem that he had somehow extracted his consciousness and inserted it into a clone of his body's original form before he turned into that." Touhou stated pointing out the mountain of flesh. "In that case we've merely delayed his return."

" _ **But what am I doing here? I know that his isn't the version of events I come from cause the Tojo Family is alive, so I know that you guys didn't need me to seal that thing off, so why was I sent back?**_ " Junior asked growing frustrated and confused.

Looking up at the ceiling Mandy saw the familiar form of Clockwork floating and observing the battle field, as if he was waiting for something. Then Mandy clued in.

"My god that ghost is clever."

Suddenly, and without warning Mandy grabbed Junior by his coat and threw him at Akasha, slamming them both into Alucard's form. Before Junior could react a final burst of Ki from Alucard blasted him, reducing his bodily mass by a lot and rendering him unconscious as he was absorbed inside, glaring hatefully at Mandy.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DPSS: Patience, my madness will make sense in due time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : Alright, I know that the story isn't making a lot of sense right now, but patience! Chapters have a tendency of being a lot longer than what I had planned and consequentially I tend to split them up a bit, that said I hope to have the rest of the story wrapped up in a bow in the next one or two chapters. So Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

This was not good, here they were, the alliance of nations, mythologies, monsters and the like launching a full scale and more than likely final attack on Fairy Tale's floating island complex which was also filled to the brim with all manner of monsters, and their field commander ups and disappears on them.

"Doth anyone see mine brother? Doth Anyone see Junior?" Minnie stated into her cellphone, broadcasting the message across the battle field. Suddenly reaper portals appeared all over the battle field scooping up the allied troops in handfuls. "What tis going on!? A retreat was nay sounded!" Minnie shouted into her cell phone.

"Master Junior has discovered several international cells of Fairy Tale soldiers each one containing a clone of Alucard! He is dispatching units to eliminate them now!" Lord Pain replied over the phone.

"Brother?" Minnie asked herself more than anyone else before being met with a feeling of dread. "How hath he send this order?"

"He texted all of the unit commanders when he scooped them up." Lord Pain replied, prompting Mimi and Minnie look at each other suspiciously. "I assume that thou knows what this means?" As if to confirm Minnie's suspicions Mimi took out Junior's cell phone from her coat, or more accurately one of the cell phones that Junior destroyed after he couldn't get it to work for him, Junior didn't even know how to text. "Pain, keep us informed of the operation to exterminate the Alucard clones. I, Mimi, and those who remain will hold the line here."

"Will do maim." On that note Minnie hung up the phone and glared at the enemy fortress with hatred in her eyes.

"So, we art to hold the line here until reinforcements that were suppose to be of our forces in the first place return from wince they came?" Minnie smirked knowingly as she pulled out her Angel Arm Michael. "I suspect that they shall not hath that long to get here." Minnie stated smiling as she prepared to unleash her weapon.

Mimi blocked Minnie with her own sword, before holding it up in front of her bladed tip down, before striking it with another of her demon swords, ringing out a sound like words, echoing in all directions like scream in the very soul of those who heard it.

"SCREAM! ABBADDON!"

* * *

Although the other squad's had already been scooped up, one was still rampaging against the enemy ranks of Fairy Tale.

"Freeze and Rot in Hell you bastards!" Mizore shouted as she slammed an icy excalibur blade into a group of Fairy Tale soldiers.

"Go Jerk off and kill each other you assholes!" On Kurumu's command the various enemy soldiers turned their weapons on each other and slaughtered one another.

"Here's a old friend of yours!" Yukari yelled as she summoned the tree like form of Lady Oyataka who rained down multi-elemental hell upon the enemy forces.

"Is that the best you've got?" On cue a entire squadron of female martial artist women, whom promptly cast several talismans in a square around the area, which promptly formed a large barrier around the group, banishing Lady Oyataka off from where she came.

"So we have exorcists, women..." Mouse ears popped out of their heads and fire appeared from their hands and feet. "And fire rats? Is that what they're called?" Mizore asked Yukari who nodded her head in response. "Oh don't we feel special. They put a unit together just to kill us!" From both sides of her, Mizore created dual ice blades as she approached the fire rats. "What do you guys say we ruin their day!"

Then, a gigantic mass of demonic power shattered through the barrier and landed between them. At first, they thought that a volcano had appeared before them, something akin to scorched earth or molten lava mere inches from the trio's face.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kurumu asked in shock staring at the giant mass in front of them.

Then it started to move, and they soon realized that they were just staring at the bottom of her foot as she moved from a squatting position. The trio had to duck as they were nearly beamed on my head by her tail, something like a cross between a stegosaurus and a ankylosaurus. They ran few feet and sought cover in one of the nearby passages into the deeper sections. From their only relatively safer hiding spots they managed to catch a glimpse of the rest of her. High healed Knee length boots, a double breasted bustier leotard and a sleeve covering only her left arm, all made of molten stone and all ending with white hot fire. The 'clothing' covered what they couldn't even summarize as skin, more more like fire in the curvacious shape of of a woman, like staring into the sun. A pair of massive pteranodon like wings stretched out from her back, but had been twisted upside down, a flap of her wings radiated a heatwave down the street, scorching the brows off of their faces. Her right hand was like a giant slab of stone, like a gigantic, volcanic sledge hammer that the trio were sure that no one would really rather not be on the receiving end off. Perhaps most disturbing was her face, her horns had grown out, connect with one another and grown several spikes like they had become the crown of Hell. The Hard stone of the horns had also grown around her face as well, creating a mask that captured the features of her face perfectly, and just as cold and unmoving as her real face, just like Mimi's face.

"Is that really Mimi?" Yukari asked, staring dumbstruck as she tried to pull her jaw off the ground.

Suddenly, using the hammer like fist that she possessed the gigantic walking inferno slammed down on the fire rats, reducing them to a bloody smear on the floor.

"Yep." Kurumu stated with a smile on her face.

* * *

Several miles away, while the battle between Fairy Tale and the allied forces led by her son was going on, Mandy led the charge in the 'Alucard hunt.' True she always knew that Junior would be scooped up from the present and dropped off to the past while doing something important, so it was wise to have a contingency plan in place. As luck would have it, Junior brought his Cell phone with him into the past, and in doing so he provided the perfect means by which to direct his forces in his absence. At the moment now Mandy had effectively defeated one of these Alucard clones.

"You're a lot less durable than the one that my son told us about. The only real question here is, why are you still alive?" Mandy turned her attention turned to Grim who was sitting down on the bench not moving. "Oi bone head, did you take a nap or something?"

Mandy walked over and shoved in Grim's shoulder, and was mildly shocked when he lifelessly fell over and landed on the ground with a crash scattering his bones about.

"I see. So you finally reached your limit with that stunt just now." On that note Mandy bent down to touch the head of the former Grim Reaper, as if she were paying her respects. Suddenly the still alive Alucard clone, leaped from the ground and pounced on Mandy from behind. Before the monster could even get off the ground Mandy spun around with Grim's scythe and reaped the beast. "I'll never forget you Grim, but the war still rages on."

Mandy took Grim's coat, and used it to create a bag for his bones that she then tied around the scythe hobo style before she walked away.

* * *

Chunks of the massive sky ship was being torn off in a surgical manner, looking for her daughter in the god forsaken place. But this would be the first time she's used the Devil Trigger state, and she would be exhausted soon. Minnie was helping her look, using her vast number of Nergal tentacles to worm her way through the insides of the ship eliminating enemy soldiers with bolts of lightning, and swallowing many of them whole with Nergal beasts.

" ** _Nothing from the Northern portion of the base, beginning to move southward!_** " Minnie had ulterior motives beyond the safe return of her niece.

Among those who were captured by Fairy Tale was Moka, Minnie's lover for quite some time, and considering what happened the last time this happened, she was in no mood for a stroll down memory lane.

"Minnie, Mimi! I'm in the system." Dexter stated over the radio, provided a far more direct link into the system thanks to Yukari acting like a proxy Kurumu and Mizore serving as guards. "We've located a large portion of Demonic power being funneled into the largest rooms of the entire facility."

"That's where they're keeping Alucard! That thing is the size of a lake!" Yukari stated over the radio.

"That's great Yukari, but that doesn't do anything to help us find Junior's little girl or Moka." Mizore stated in a dead panned tone of voice.

"Not necessarily! Where do you propose they are getting that much Demonic Power? All of their soldiers are flooding out here and getting slaughtered. Perhaps the infantile offspring of two high level monsters known for their insane quantities of demonic power? Hmm?" Yukari asked knowingly.

"Eh it's worth a look." Kurumu replied defeated.

Thinking the same, Mimi locked onto the source of the demonic power and used her disproportionately over sized arm to tear off the top several floors exposing a chamber with some type of heart like creature connected to a tube pumping demonic energy. Mimi grabbed hold of the heart and ripped it out of the ship, tube and all, leaving a trail leading strait to the supersized room in the massive ship where Fairy Tale's top brass was located. Communicating telepathically with the organ Mimi used her knowledge of the Nergal language to revert the organ back into it's original form, that of Mimi's infantile daughter. Looking inside Minnie spotted Moka hooked up to a machine that was damaged when the tube from Mimi's daughter was ripped out of it. Something that had Minnie surprised was that although Moka was clearly in her inner form she was still wearing the Rosario Seal.

"My, my, my. Your family has been causing me a fair bit of trouble haven't you?" The human sized Alucard stated, looking at a holographic map detailing various Fairy Tale cells that were rapidly being taken apart by the allied army Junior had put together.

Mimi turned back to her normal form and flew into the room through the hole that she created still carrying her daughter and glaring hatefully at Alucard.

" _ **Mimi. Don't.**_ "

Minnie however kept her from going further with her hand, as if to remind her that she had more important things to do right now. Apparently agreeing Mimi shot one final glare at Alucard before she disappeared into the light of a devil circle with her daughter.

"Though I suppose the real question here is what is your brother thinking? Hmm? Fleeing from the battlefield before the fighting has even begun? No wonder he pulled back his army and saved them all the embarrassment!" Alucard stated his face one of mad glee.

Letting out a none too subtle growl Minnie reverted to her human form. True staying Nergalized was better for fighting, but there were questions that needed answers.

"What hath thou done to her?" Minnie asked casting a sidelong glance at Moka.

"It's nothing personal, that cross is simply a hindrance to me." Alucard stated indicating Moka with his finger. "So I intend to break it." And broken it was, if Moka's current form was any indication, but Minnie ultimately suspected that it could still be repaired. "It was designed to limit my own power." Alucard explained indicating himself while maintaining his smile.

"And what hath mine niece to do with this?" Minnie asked growing infuriated.

"Oh there's a lot of reasons for that. First and foremost your family is just a really big pain in my ass and this is a really good way to get back at all of you. Secondly is that in order to break that stupid seal I needed a ridiculously powerful source of Demonic energy, in that sense having your so called Niece around came in pretty handy. After that, once I have all of me back, I thought I would have a little snack, but that seems to..."

Suddenly Minnie had closed the distance between her and Alucard and grabbed hold of his face to slam him into the back wall.

"I hath officially had enough of hearing thou talk." Minnie reverted back into her Nergaling form and got her blade ready. " _ **Have at thee!**_ "

"If you insist." Unharmed, Alucard cracked his neck as he pulled himself out of the wall. "But I have a schedule to keep, so lets keep this between family."

With a wave of his hand a hidden door opened revealing a young woman who resembled Moka with darker skin.

"Kahlua?" Moka asked a look of mortal terror on her features.

" _ **Oh lovely.**_ "

* * *

 **Review Sections** :

nightmaster000: Thank you for saying so.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note** : Welp the penultimate chapter, where in Junior, after having gone through a lot of back breaking heart ache, finally shows up to save the day. Read, Review, favorite and enjoy.

* * *

" _Something I never got Dad: If something that's dead can't become alive again then how does reincarnation work? I mean by definition we have a dead guy who then comes alive again._ "

" _Dad's easy boy, dey become part of a livin ding first, and den dey are born jus like any other._ "

" _It's that simple?_ "

" _Da Livin only eats dings dad were once alive, dad are dead, in doin so de dead becomes pard of de livin once more. Like wise undil de momen dad a child's umbilical cord ged's cud dad child is a pard of dere mother, an dad child is composed of dings dad were dead dad were pard of dere mother. In shord de dead can become part of de livin, an in doin so become dere own being once more. De cycle of life, as de humans call id._ "

* * *

Minnie stood in the middle of Fairy Tale's meeting hall in front of a dark skinned girl with white hair wearing a elegant white dress who bore a suspicious resemblance to Moka. Upon witnessing the person in question the girl started to cry tears of joy.

"Moka!" The dark skinned girl stated sniffling.

" ** _Moka, do you know this girl?_** " Minnie asked looking at the newcomer suspiciously.

"It's Kahlua, one of my sisters, but I thought she was dead!" Moka stated, sincerely scared now.

"Admittedly, that was my fault." At this Minnie turned to face the lineup of high ranking Fairy Tale personnel, particularly the woman known as Gyokuro. "After all, I needed to take my lovely daughter here away from her sisters in order to raise her up into the cold blooded killer that she is today." Gyokuro stated as she sensually stroke Kahlua's face. "I'm so glad that I broke her out of her rebellious phase. One day, if you can actually believe that, she broke out of one of our bases and ran all the way back to that mansion she grew up in. I of course beat her there, and when I got there Akua was waiting for me, so I spent the next few hours torturing her in front of that stupid little dog of hers. You should have seen the look on her face when Kahlua finally got home!" Gyokuro stated grinning madly while Kahlua just continued to cry. "Now Kahlua, be a good girl, and kill them both!"

Thus without any hesitation, in direct contradiction to her face that was full of tears, as if her body was moving on it's own, Kahlua came after both Moka and Minnie. Minnie promptly brushed her aside with a single swing sending her flying into a wall with a shattering sound. However Kahlua quickly pulled herself out, and with several snapping sounds near instantly healed herself.

" _ **Moka.**_ " Minnie was backed into a corner by this, and everyone knew it.

Minnie could end this fight with a single hit, if that, with her holy powers but there was a problem. Between Kahlua's high level regeneration and rather apparent brainwashing there was no way that this scenario ended with Minnie winning and the young vampiress staying alive, and everyone knew it.

"Do it!" Moka ordered.

Suddenly Minnie reached over and yanked off the rosario cross, releasing a huge volume of jet black aura from both Moka and the giant sea of flesh that was Alucard.

"You naive little fool!" Alucard cackled madly, racing over to reunite with his body.

Minnie rushed to cut him off, but a large tentacle from Alucard shot through the air and attached itself to him, pulling him inside of it's body. Soon the gigantic mass of flesh disappeared, as it slowly shifted into the form of a giant humanoid figure, a huge almost dress like mass of tentacles took the place of legs, followed up by a giant skinless human torso with arms, bat wings, and a pair of cyber type glasses for eyes. Still cackling madly Alucard smashed through the floor of the room and fell into the country side below, spotting a human city off in the distance he began smiling sinisterly.

"My revenge is-ACK!" Suddenly however, Alucard started to cough up blood.

With the Blood green blades started to pop out of Alucard's mouth and forced it open, a Nergaling tentacle popped out of his mouth and shot through the air, stuck steadfast in the ceiling of the room that Alucard just smashed his way out of. Suddenly Junior pulled himself out of Alucard through his mouth, severing what looked like a umbilical cord that was connecting the two of them with his scythe and landing inside of the room in the process. Based on the way that people were staring at him, Junior assumed that his presence was rather unexpected. Taking out a nergal gun Junior rapidly turned around the room and landed a single shot in the heads of the various Fairy Tale personnel. When Junior leveled his gun at Kahlua however Moka sprung up in front of him to take the hit. Trying to save her sister appeared to have no effect on her decision making process as Kahlua prepared to strike Moka from behind, before she could however Junior reaper stepped behind her and pistol whipped her into unconsciousness and kicked her through another reaper portal.

"I'll ask for an explanation for that later." Junior stated walking past Moka.

"You're one to talk." Moka stated noting the fact that Junior's face was back to normal, and working on a hunch asked a question that should be obvious. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Junior." Saying only that Junior jumped out of the sky ship and landed in front of Alucard.

"Guys, I think Junior's back!" Moka stated into the communicator.

"Good, we can really use Rael's help right now." Yukari stated back casually.

"Not Rael, Junior! His face is back to normal and he's calling himself Junior again!" Moka stated happily, knowingly that now there was no chance they would lose.

"What!? He's back? All of him is back? How the heck did that happen!?" Yukari asked shocked.

Rather than asking Moka who knew about as much as she did Yukari instead went straight to the source for answers.

"Junior! Are you there Junior!? Come in!" The reaper in question was currently having a staring contest with Alucard.

"Yukari, I'm in the middle of something!" Junior stated putting on a newly acquired digital watch.

"So it is you! Are you in one piece again!?"

"Go ask Mimi and Minnie if you're so interested." Junior stated before he deactivated the communicator. "Sorry about that Alucard. I know that we've both waited long enough for this."

"So you're back in one piece again? It looks like all of our hard work to break you down was all for naught." The giant Alucard stated bitterly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. If not for you breaking me I wouldn't have had to fix myself." Switching from a slightly cheery and reassuring tone to darker one Junior said this. "I've broke for the last time!"

Cackling madly Alucard threw another punch but was stopped by, of all things, the sound of Junior's voice.

" _ **Stop.**_ " Suddenly, Alucard's body froze up. " ** _Shrink._** " Suddenly Alucard's bodily mass rapidly shrunk down until nothing but the humanoid Alucard was left behind. "There now that's better isn't it?"

"I see." Smirking smugly Alucard produced a blade to examine himself in and saw that his right eye had turned green. "You left a piece of yourself inside of me, but if you think that will be enough to stop me then you have another thing coming boy! Though I find myself wondering what you were doing in there to begin with."

"Got me." Junior leveled his scythe at Alucard's head and glared hatefully at him. "Tell yah what, why don't you go ahead and ask Clockwork after I drop you on his door step in the Ghost Zone?"

"Actually, I'll ask you the next time you drag yourself out of the after life." Suddenly Alucard put his hands together and formed a hugely concentrated ball of Ki that he then shot at Junior with a thrust of his arms in a huge energy beam.

Seemingly unimpressed Junior held out a single hand and the Ki beam attack ended up splitting up into a dozen different directions arcing around Junior's body like there was an invisible shield where he was standing, before they changed direction and all converged on Alucard in a huge explosion.

"'The relationship between Ki, Ecto and living beings is not too different from the relationship of electrons, protons and atoms. Like protons and electrons, if ecto and Ki come together then they end up neutralizing one another. However, like in the case of Atoms a dense mass of Ecto forms the core, the soul if you would and Ki orbits it, one's life force if you would.' Recently I've had plenty of practice manipulating Ki." Junior stated holding a ball of the material in question in his hand. "Especially yours."

"I see..." From the smoke from where Junior redirected the attack to was Alucard in a mangled stated, although he was still standing his entire body was burnt and bent in several odd directions. "So that's where you disappeared off to when you left the battlefield a half an hour ago." However Alucard's body made several sick noises as he straightened himself into proper directions and healed his wounds. "To think that you were able to master the principals of Ki manipulation in just Half an hour. Your mother has bred a truly powerful Grim Reaper." Alucard resumed laughing darkly finding the whole situation hilarious.

"You're mistaken." Snapped out of his revelry Alucard looked over to Junior while crossing his arms. "Did I not mention that I was scooped up by the embodiment of time and space? I was inside of your body for ten years learning the flow of your Ki, watching through your very own eyes you put your army together. And I will make you watch as your army falls apart!" Junior growled as he once again aimed his scythe at Alucard's head.

"I'd like to see you tr...!" Suddenly Junior grabbed hold of Alucard's face and threw him across the the distance back into the floating city with his full force, leaving a huge upside down crater in his wake.

"You talk too much!" Junior grew his wings and Alucard grew his, the two tackled each other in midair and immediately entered blurring fisticuffs taking them back inside of the ship.

"Amazing...!" Alucard was panting heavily now, and only noticed that his forearm was arm was missing, in spite of such details however he was still smiling madly. "I didn't even see you cut my arm off! So that's not right..." Suddenly the missing limb in question spontaneously regenerated. "If you did cut it off I wouldn't be able to grow it back." Looking behind him Alucard saw his missing arm, reduced to a bloody pulp and splattered against the wall. "You punched it off!" Junior observed Alucard still laughing, clearly he hadn't knocked him far enough off of his horse yet.

"I've got time to kill." Junior replied as he used his scythe as a leaning post while he checked his newly acquired watch.

With that the fight between the two resumed. Alucard was using Ki to enhance his movements to chase after Junior, who contrary to Alucard who was running at his top speed was instead rather casually walking backwards, except that he was doing so at speeds that easily surpassed a bullet train. Like this Alucard ended up chasing after Junior all over the entire facility, up the walls and across the ceiling all that anyone could see were just two bright lights clashing against one another. Junior took the fight outside with a blow to Alucard's face smashing him all the way outside of the base, Alucard landing with a crash.

"Your physical abilities are impressive, of that there can be no doubt..." Alucard stated while he got to his feet and wiped the blood from his chin. "The real question here though is why are you using them?"

Junior was now sitting on top of his scythe which had been embedded deep into the ground, looking completely bored out of his mind.

"Nergalizing can be quite painful most of the time, so I'd rather not do it over something as simple as this." Junior stated while he examined the dirt under his nails.

"'As simple as this?' Are you mocking me?" Alucard asked staring in shocked amusement at Junior. "No matter, perhaps this will ease your boredom."

Snapping his fingers, Alucard called an army of Fairy Tale soldiers to his side. Taking one look at the army Junior kept his bored, un-amused look. Sliding off of his Scythe, Junior raised the weapon in question into the air before slamming the back end into the ground causing thousands of coffins to rain down from above from Reaper Portals.

"While my body was inside yours I had the chance to tap into a pool of talent that you had ignored, so I collected their souls and stored them in phylacteries I hid underneath the Ashlands. So when I had my Nergaling build my City of the Dead for me they became the inhabitants." Saying that, Junior had the lids pop off of the coffins revealing a wide variety of people of different ages ranging from child to adult.

Shocked exclamations went through the entire crowd something along the lines Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, Son and Daughter, many of the soldiers ran over to hug their loved ones passionately.

"So that's what you were planning. You've weaponize their loved ones and rendered them helpless to..."

"GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU!" Junior exclaimed angrily to the entire army. "IF I EVER CATCH ANY OF YOU HURTING ANOTHER INNOCENT PERSON I'LL TAKE THEM AWAY FROM YOU! NOW SCRAM!" With that the various soldiers disappeared off to parts unknown.

"He he he! Compassion for your enemies? I over estimated you. You're far too soft!" Alucard stated while laughing and pointing at Junior.

"I know..." Junior stated dryly.

"HA! So you admit your..."

"'A monster, of such unbelievable power, driven to such insane grief, that he was left with no other choice but to devour his own people in order to lose himself in the blood lust to alleviate his pain.'" Junior stated in a sad tone of voice.

"Talking about yourself in the middle of a fight? You have lost your mind!" Alucard declared with madness in his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about me." Junior leveled a single finger at Alucard. "I was talking about you 'Lord Dracula: King of Monsters.'" Suddenly the Madness in Alucard's eyes were replaced with shock. "'Seeker of Peace with all Mankind.'" Shock gave way to anger. "I've seen every single nightmare you've had in the past ten years, I've seen your Kingdom rise and fall a hundred times over. I've seen you lose your mind over and over again!"

"Stop...!"

"I've seen the family that you never had taken away from you again and again!"

"I SAID SSSTTOOOOOOOP!" Suddenly Alucard transformed into his giant form, towering over the floating city. Winding up a punch Alucard slammed his fist into Junior's body. Junior easily, almost effortlessly cut Alucard's fingers off with a single swing of his scythe.

"You're starting to feel weaker aren't you? While you were sealed away I was diverting your Ki in the City Dead, your life force has been sacrificed to the families of your men. You don't have long now." Junior stated now once more leaning on his scythe.

Suddenly Alucard plunged his giant hand deep into the floating city.

* * *

In the bottom chamber Moka and Minnie had been joined by Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari and together the five of them were dominating the fight against Gyokuro and the other high rankers of Fairy Tale.

"What's the matter? Can't you run faster than that!?" Mizore shouted as she fired a ice bazooka at the cowering soldiers.

"This is payback for the GRIM REAPER!" Yukari shouted summoning Cerberus through her hair to attack the soldiers.

"So stick in a straw and suck yourselves long and deep!" Kurumu shouted summoning her pumpkinator hallucination to attack the soldiers through the mind.

"Not a bad idea if I do say so myself!" Moka stated before she bent down and chomped down on one of the trapped soldiers necks, sucking the man dry of blood.

Suddenly the ceiling cracked open and in came Alucard's tentacles swarming the room.

"He. It looks like my grandfather has come to help us!" Gyokuro stated laughing.

Suddenly, Alucard's tentacles snatched up all of the Fairy Tale soldiers, impaled them, and started draining them of blood, including Gyokuro. They tried to do the same to the girls, but Cerberus got in their way and the tentacles retreated back with their catch.

"Guess he thinks of his family the same way she does." Mizore stated indifferently before she created a icy platform. "Shall we?"

* * *

In the mean time Alucard devoured his newly acquired meal and followed up with landing another punch towards Junior. Junior's response however was as simple as it was vicious, hacking off the offending limb before it could connect with him.

"A handful of people to sustain that form, really?" Junior stated in surprise.

True to Junior's predictions Alucard forcibly shrunk down to his normal form, now complete and entirely exhausted.

"I lost..." Suddenly Alucard collapsed on the ground. " _I lost before I even knew you existed._ "


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note** : Well, I'd like to say that it's been fun. If the story looks rushed, it's because it is, at some point along the way, I just wanted to get it done with, and now it's done. I'm gonna be done with Grim Tales for a while. In any case, R&R.

* * *

Junior stood on the top most level, the roof, of Fairy Tale's floating base, all of the enemy soldiers had abandoned the base to be with their resurrected loved ones, the same ones that were taken in conflict with humans spawning their intense hatred of humanity. The same hatred that had been used to bring them all together in the first place. All that was left was the clean up operation, Junior had already transported the entire base into the skies above the Ashlands. He had planned to simply blow the entire place up, but Dexter insisted upon leading a team inside to salvage as much technology as possible. Junior humored him by giving him his own team of Jiang-Shi to help him take the base apart, although as they cleared each floor they were also planting explosive charges, so this piece of junk base was coming down. He already had the situation about Kahlua explained to him, and she was with some of his mother's 'specialists' being de-brainwashed. That just left one final issue.

"How...?" Junior turned his head to face his beaten and battered foe, Alucard. "How did you get so strong!?"

"You may have looked into the abyss, but I was pushed head long into it, by you, by my mother, by the whole god-damn underworld and human world. It just took me this long to dig myself out." Junior stated looking away from Alucard and over at the horizon.

"So you are a enemy of man kind as well." Alucard stated as he coughed on his own blood with laughter. "We should have been allies!"

"That's where you're wrong." Junior growled glaring at Alucard. "I moved pass the abyss, let go of my anger and my hate, you still haven't even taken the first step in yet." Suddenly a hatch a few feet away from Junior opened up and out from which came Minnie.

"I hath found him!" Minnie called down to the people below.

Inner Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari all followed through the hatch onto the roof.

"Is that really you this time? No more split personalities, soul fragments or other weird stuff that pops up whenever you're involved?" Kurumu asked pointing at Junior suspiciously. Junior turned around and smiled bitterly at the girls.

"I'm in one piece again, more so than I was before, I haven't heard from the Demon Reaper or Harror yet, nor have I been able to find hide nor hair of them, so I'm left to conclude that the stunt we pulled before we left merged us altogether. As for the weird stuff, I suspect there's going to be a lot more of that yet to-ACK." Suddenly Kurumu leaped through the air and 'Death Hugged' Junior into her bosom.

"OH I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU! DON'T YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!" That seemed to have lit a fire in the other girls eyes.

""NO FAIR KURUMU!""

Mizore grabbed Junior from the other side, creating a situation where Junior could barely stand up as he was being tipped over from the uneven distribution of weight. Adding to the precarious predicament Yukari joined and latched on to Junior's outstretched leg without the intention of ever letting go. What the three oblivious girls and blinded Reaper didn't realize though was that Junior was now precariously near the edge and unable to keep his balance fell off. Neither Moka nor Minnie seemed surprised by the ridiculous spectacle, nor concerned of the face that Junior and their three friends just went tumbling off the side of the building aware that Junior can easily handle it. However rather than Junior being the one to deposit the wayward group back on top of the flying base Mimi instead swooped in, scooped the four of them up before landing on the ship. Mimi took one look at Junior in his current state and grabbed him by his remaining free leg and smashed him on the ground, forcing both Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari to release Junior.

"Ow...!" Junior stated weakly, earning shocked surprises from the group.

This man, who they call Junior, who had shrugged off being burned, battered, bruised, blasted, dismantled, crushed, sliced, bitten and god knows what else, and that was the first time they've ever heard him say 'ow.'

"Junior are you feeling okay?" Moka asked helping Junior to his feet.

"Fine, fine, just gotta get use to the new body." Junior explained before he cracked his neck a few times.

The others were confused for a bit, before Mimi suddenly picked Junior up telekinetically and floated him over to her. Mimi rested her head against Junior's chest before she quickly donned a look of shock, shocked for her at least, on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong!?" Kurumu asked concerned. Mimi similarly picked up Kurumu and pressed her ear to Junior's chest, and was surprised when she heard a distinctive thumping sound. "A heart beat?" Kurumu pulled herself away from Junior and looked at him in his eyes. "You have a heart beat? What does that mean?"

"I'm alive." That shocked Kurumu but Junior continued anyway. "'One of the unequivocal truths is that all that was dead inevitably become alive once again. In the case of the flesh other beings consume it and make it a part of themselves. In the case of a soul they enter the body which does not have a soul inside of it, either a being in fetal stage development, or a recently deceased body that no longer has a soul inside of it. When a being is to give birth then the soul and flesh of often different beings comes together to create a new one.' You could say that I'm unique in that I'm a reincarnation made using the same flesh and soul as my original self, so I'm basically the exact same person as I was before going inside of Alucard's body. After my soul left my body it was dissolved away and integrated with Alucard's body while I went looking for the souls for the 'Jiang-Shi Reincarnated Army' and then when the time was right I had by dormant Nergaling pull me back together and left." Junior explained smiling bitterly.

"So what does that mean? You've been 'Reborn?'" Kurumu asked working out shoulder pains from when Mimi slammed her into the ground.

"Happy birth day to me I guess." Junior stated with indifference.

"Right then!" Kurumu stated with in a tone of voice that told Junior that he probably should have just kept quiet. "Girls we've got a lot of work to do! This is our first time throwing Junior a birthday party! So we have a lot of work to do to get it right!"

""YES!""

"Oh you're about to have a bad night Junior." Moka stated failing to hold back her giggling at Junior's expense.

"Shouldn't you be back to pinky by now?" Junior asked eyeing Moka suspiciously.

"I would if I was able, but now this thing is broken." Moka sighed as she held up the rosario.

"If your not using it can I see it?" Junior asked holding out his hand expectantly.

Admittedly Moka's knowledge about seals was rather limited, and Junior did seem a bit more competent in this field so let him have it. Contrary to what she expected though Junior walked over to Alucard's dying form and slammed the Rosario into his chest. A huge cloud of dark aura shot into the air as Alucard seemed to be melted away.

"Is that what it's like for you whenever I do that?" Moka asked looking surprised at the individual who was sat Junior's feet.

"I suppose this means that I'm two of a kind now." Junior stated as he helped a familiar pink haired woman who was wearing Alucard's clothes. Sizing her up, she was the spitting image of Outer Moka, from her pink hair to the confused and ditsy atmosphere she gave off. However as both Moka and Junior noted, there was a far closer resemblance to someone else. "Mom!?" Moka's shocked face gave way to tears of joy, as she immediately rushed over to mother and wrapped her arms around her. "It was never a seal, it was a phylactery designed to super impose your mother's aura over your own. It's a cheap trick among Lich." Junior while Mimi came over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "So than, what do you wanna do now?" At this Mimi produced from one of her Hell portals their daughter wrapped in a white towel. "So our little jewel eh? What should we call her?" Mimi put a single finger Junior's mouth, leading him to get the gist. "Jewel it is." Junior stated smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Nosferatu." Akashiya stated smiling warmly to Junior.

"'Nosferatu?'" Junior asked tilting his head curiously.

"It means 'living corpse.' It's a old title someone gave me once, but I think it's more appropriate for you." Akashiya explained while hugging the tearful Moka.

"So who's the god mother?" Kurumu asked while going Coochie Coochie coo with her finger at the newly christened Jewel.

"Let's save that question for another time." Junior stated whisking himself and Mimi away through one of his Reaper portals.

"Oh come on!" Kurumu yelled while she yanked on her hair. "He did it again!"

* * *

 _It was two weeks since the battle with fairy tale, the girls were now in their second year, not that Junior and Mimi seemed to care very much, having formally dropped out to raise their daughter and look after the Grim Kingdom. He moved his primary base of operations into the city of the dead, before completely destroying the old Grim Castle. Even though Junior had moved on from his past, that place was still a den of nightmares to him. As the girls understood it the loving couple were now receiving tutoring from Junior's old tutor Ms. Helga Pataki. The Newspaper club received a rush of new applicants, but they mysteriously disappeared after an incident involving two cyclopes and a meat tenderizer, more than likely scared off bar one exception, Kokoa who was now going to the school as well. Kahlua and Akua were now living with Akashiya While Junior was working hard to be a good father and a good ruler there was still one final loose end to tie up._

"So you show your face at last." Walking up to Junior one day while he sat outside of the city of the dead was a woman dressed in the black and red cloak of the former Grim Reaper. "Death has not been kind to you, mother." Underneath the cloak, Junior saw the face of his mother half rotted away not unlike a ghoul.

"Still pretty good for a Lich though." Mandy replied in a raspy voice, her vocal cords having rotted away as well.

As Junior understood it, in the rare event that an individual is able to fend off the advances of a reaper, or if their will is strong enough that they're able to break the bonds of Hell, then they can come back to life as a Lich, a being with all of the vast knowledge and power of a high level Reaper and bring ruin onto the world.

"So, how's this going to work?" Mandy kneel before Junior, the same way a subject might kneel before their king. Junior walked to her side and raised his scythe into the air before bringing it down on Mandy's Neck.

 _The Funeral for the two rulers lasted for days. Junior took the liberty of encasing both of his parents into solid crystal for the event, no one really knew whether or not he was being kind, or if he just wanted to make sure that they weren't going to resurrect themselves. The girls finished school a couple of years later, and when they graduated the new top rulers of the Underworld Junior and Mimi now had a elite hit squad at their beck and call. Moka would go back to living with her family in the mean time, and would eventually go on to become head of the Shuzen Family. Minnie would go onto assume, or resume according to some, a position in the heaven. In spite of which though, both Minnie and Moka would end up together for the rest of their long days: In spite of what the zealous followers of the church were led to believe, god does not condone love of any kind, only lust._

* * *

"And thus they lived happily ever after." A sixteen year old, black haired and green eyed young man dressed in a Japanese male school uniform stated as he faked swooning.

"For someone who sleeps with as many women as you do you have no taste for romance Manny." A sixteen year old, Black haired, red eyed young woman wearing a similar uniform stated rolling her eyes.

"For a self proclaimed high functioning sociopath you have too much of a taste for it Dani." The young man named Manny replied. "Come on! We got classes!"


End file.
